Why do I have to be Different?
by Weeping Wolf
Summary: It's two months after the wedding, Akuma and Ayame are feeling sick lately, what's the matter with them. Akuma is also getting sick of having to hide the fact that she's a wolfdog youkai. So is someone else. Rated T for violence and language
1. Good Day Sunshine

**Akuma: so anyway, I've been thinking about this story for A LONG TIME I was so bored one day I even made out a whole plan thingie for it. And yes there are gonna be songs in every chapter. All but two chapters songs. Oh and I feed of reveiws so I won't do the next chapter unless I get at least one reveiew from each chapter. In all my other unfinished stories, I will add another chapter but I won't go on until I get a review. Well YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. and I AM AKUMA I just added myself to the story kay, and if you never read my profile or my other stories, then I should tell you that I am considered Inuyasha's sister so I stuck to it. Now that's explained the rest will be explained at you read.**

**Chapter 1: Good Day Sunshine**

* * *

Akuma sat on top of the hill looking down at the river. She leaned back until her back was pressed against a tree, _How do I tell him_, she sighed and closed her eyes as she let the sun seep through the branches and onto her face. Kouga and her have been married for two months, not to mention he also married Ayame. The wolfdog chuckled as she remembered when Kouga couldn't make up his mind for choosing which one to marry. But her happiness fadded when she felt her ab again. She just went to the healer of the wolf tribe to see what was wrong with her stomach and why she was puking. Ayame had the same thing happen to her and they went there together and found out together.

"Did you tell him yet" a womans voice came out of no where.

Akuma's dog ears twitched to the surprise of the voice and popped open her eyes to see Ayame, "no not yet"

"Me nither" she sighed as she sat down next to her.

"I am just worried how he will react" Akuma again sighed.

"He will figure it out sooner or later, it is gonna be best if it's sooner."

"Figure out what" a man's voice questioned.

Akuma and Ayame both jumped a bit and stared at the man, it was Kouga.

"What are you two hiding," the wolf youkai folded his arms and stared at his two wives.

Ayame turned her head slowly to Akuma and they could both tell, they had to say it NOW.

They both stood up and walked slowly towards him. Ayame's emerald eyes and Akuma's amber eyes both met Kouga's rain-blue ones. They could see in his eyes, questioning and confusion. Ayame took Kouga's hand and gently wrapped her own around it, and Akuma followed.

"Kouga," Akuma began.

Ayame knew what to say as well, "You know we've been sick for a while now"

"we went to the healer and found out it was much more serious than we thought."

Kouga's eyes popped open_, Serious? _

"Kouga..." whispered in unison Akuma and Ayame stared at the ground, their teeth clenched.

_Serious? How serious, like death serious?_ Kouga stared at them, holding his breath.

The two couldn't hold it any longer, "KOUGA WE'RE PREGNANT"

Kouga's eyes widened as his mouth dropped, "YOU'RE WHAT" Ayame and Akuma backed off just a bit Kouga calmed down a bit, "for how long"

"the healer said it has been a few weeks. This is our first month" Ayame explained.

Kouga took a moment to think about it, _Pregnant, two months after marriage that's sick. It's like being that monk that travels with that inu-mutt. But still, I've always thought what it would be like to have children, maybe it won't be THAT bad, not to mention I need an heir to the alpha male._ Kouga smiled and hugged them both.

Ayame and Akuma sighed, they both knew that it was gonna be okay.

At that very moment, Kouga remembered a song that Kagome sang once. He thought of it and hummed the tune to himself as the words played through his mind.

**Good Day Sunshine, Good Day Sunshine, Good Day Sunshine **

I need to laugh and when the sun is out  
I've got something I can laugh about  
I feel good in a special way  
I'm in love and it's a sunny day

Good Day Sunshine, Good Day Sunshine, Good Day Sunshine

We take a walk, the sun is shining down  
Burns my feet as they touch the ground

Good Day Sunshine, Good Day Sunshine, Good Day Sunshine

Then we'd lie beneath the shady tree  
I love her and she's loving me  
She feels good, she knows she's looking fine  
I'm so proud to know that she is mine.

Good Day Sunshine, Good Day Sunshine, Good Day Sunshine

Kouga backed off from the wolfdog youkai and the wolf youkai, "Let's go back to the den" he smiled.

Ayame and Akuma both stared at each other, Akuma was the one to reply, "I just want to stay here for a bit, Ayame you can go back with him."

Ayame nodded and went with Kouga back to the den.

Ayame sat down and leaned against the tree again, _Now how am I ever gonna tell Inuyasha that I'm bearing his child with out blowing up the whole world_ she smiled.

* * *

Kouga saw the tribe's village in their territory come into focus. Ayame sighed, until she felt something snaking up her throat. She ran off the path and went behind a tree while Kouga stared at her, knowing she was okay then he thought of something, _What if Hakkaku and Ginta find out about this they will never let it down that Ayame and Akuma BOTH got pregnant in the two months of marriage. But I know it won't be a secret once they get 'fatter' and once the babies are born_

"What's wrong Kouga" Ayame limped out. Her face was a bit pale.

"Listen Ayame, how about we don't tell anybody about 'this' for a while" Kouga asked her.

"Why" Ayame tilted her head.

Kouga didn't want to explain all of it now, "Just because I just don't want you too, wait did you tell anybody allready"

"nope, except the healer, and I told her not to tell any one eirther"

"Good," he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her. She felt so weak, maybe because of her 'current sickness'. He started stroking her hair as they continued their walk.

They got inside their cave and Kouga laied Ayame down on a small mat and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"KOUGA, KOUGA" two voices screamed through the waterfall that held Kouga, Ayame, and Akuma's enterence to their cave.

_OH great those two at a time like this_ Kouga snarled and turned to see Hakkaku and Ginta smiling at him, along with a few wolves, "What"

Ginta's smile fadded, "are we interupting something"

Kouga was confused until he remembered that Ayame was behind him, sleeping from the sounds he hear. "No, Ayame just been sick a bit so she laid down to rest"

"What about Akuma" Hakkaku tilted his head, "Isn't she sick as well"

"Yeah but she's been stuck to that river all day and I don't know how to tear her apart from it." Kouga stood up.

Ginta sighed, "Well anyway, you know how we've been having trouble with prey for a while, even during Spring"

Kouga wasn't following, "yeah"

"And now that it's the begining of Summer and we found a whole feild full of prey" Hakkaku smiled.

Ginta followed, "and it's full, I mean FULL of prey"

Kouga stared at the two and sighed, "So you two found lots of prey huh" Ginta and Hakkaku both smiled wide, they knew that somehow they were gonna get a reward, Kouga continued, "heh" he chuckeled a bit. He twitched and yelled, "AND YOU BOTHERED ME JUST FOR THAT, YOU KNOW THAT'S THE FIELD WHERE WE GET OUR FOOD WHEN REAL PREY IS SCARCE"

Ginta, "it is"

Kouga was mad now, "OF COURSE YOU BAKA"

* * *

While Ginta and Hakkaku both got a beating from Kouga, Akuma was still staring down at the river's side. "Now that Kouga knows about it," I guess I have nothing to worry about." she slowly got up, she felt a little sick. She decided to get back to the den and lay down. She walked for a bit until she noticed that her stomach was feeling much worse now than ever. Her eyes got a little cross-eyed, but she kept on going on. "I shouldn't feel THIS sick." she held her stomach for a bit and leaned against the nearest tree until she felt a bit better, _I don't get it, Ayame is feeling sick as well, but I feel like I'm gonna die_ _this can't be part of pregnancy, it's only been a few weeks,_ she started walking again and soon she came into the clan. She was about to get to the cave when two wolf youkai children ran up to her.

"Lady Akuma" they both cried, one was a girl and the other was a boy. Lady Akuma was what the clan called her, allthough Akuma never liked it. She wanted to dig the children's faces into the ground but she wasn't feeling like she wanted to do that NOW, "Lady Akuma we are wondering why you have pointy triangle ears and the rest of us don't" their faces stared up into hers.

She could have easly given the answer by saying she was half dog, but there was a problem. In this tribe, dogs are considered 'scum' or something else. No one liked dogs. Even worse, nobody like wolfdogs, like Akuma. If a dog ever came into the tribe without one of the alpha's word, then they will be punished with death. I know what your thinking, your thinking that Kouga or Ayame could easly say that Akuma is part dog and is allowed in the tribe, but dogs can't be alpha, even IF they ARE wolfdogs. They are instantly killed and anybody else that knew of it without saying would get killed as well. "I just have a weird family past" Akuma, didn't lie she did have a weird family past but she didn't say the whole truth, "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get inside"

"Bye Bye Lady Akuma." they both smiled and waved.

Akuma didn't want to enter the cave just yet. She followed the outside of the cave for a minute until she came to a small pond, her secret pond. She stared down into the water. It was clear and crisp. She felt that sickness again and saw her sway in her reflection. This time she felt really sick and her legs couldn't support her anymore. Her knees banged against the ground as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and leaned forward. Then came the blood, she puked blood into the small pond. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the blood swirl in the water._ am I gonna die,_ her pain slowly subsided and she was able to stand again. She turned and decided, _It was nothing, just a simple cough with blood that's all_ and she walked back to the cave, _there's no reason to tell anyone, not even Kouga._

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: I know it got a little graphic at the end. oh yeah, to explain me a bit more, I am a wolfdog that sorta looks like Inuyasha. kay. any questions? remember I FEED OFF YOUR REVEIWS no reveiw, no new chapter.**

**  
**


	2. Two of Us

**Akuma: Thanx to Ayame and Satsuki to make this chapter possible for you readers to read it. I forgot to say that the song in the last chapter was from the Beatles, so the song in this one is from the Beatles as well.**

**Chapter 2: The Two of Us**

* * *

It was a bright day in the month that Kagome called, 'July'. Ayame and Akuma were now two months pregnant, three months left to go. Ayame walked down the riverside alone. Of course she wanted to be alone now that Kouga was constnantly following the both of them. Akuma decided that she should stay with Kouga while Ayame can go for a walk. They both knew that this was dangerous but they could handle it. The sun was high in the sky and they haven't had any rain in days. Ayame stopped when she heard crunching under her foot as she stepped down. She knew the grass was dying so was all the other plants, _If we don't get rain soon, the herbivore prey will surely die._ She continued walking.

* * *

While back at the den Kouga was bothering Akuma: 

"Akuma, need anything"

"Nope" Akuma leaned against the wall, thinking about her problem, _It has been a month since I started coughing up blood, and it was okay until I coughed up blood yesterday. Is this serious, no it's not. It might just be a phase or a curse that has been passed down my family, like my moon curse that my mother gave to me._

"Akuma, feeling okay" Kouga turned to look at her.

"I'm just fine Kouga" she calmly answered and stared at the ground.

Kouga narrowed his eyes at her, _What's wrong with her, I've been bugging her for hours and she hasn't been angry. Ayame is having those mood swings but Akuma...she's just not herself. I was worried that she would get more angry and bite my head off, _"Are you sure you're okay"

"Yes Kouga" she sighed.

Kouga turned his head back to his project, _she is so not herself._

"I'm going outside" Akuma sighed again.

Kouga turned, "No you're not, your sick."

"KOUGA, I CAN GO OUTSIDE WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT" she growled. Her legs buckled and she fell to the ground. The force of her yell made her even more sick.

"I told you, Akuma you shouldn't go outside at a time like this" he helped her up. Her legs still couldn't support her so he held her bridal style.

"Kouga, I'm fine just..."

"No, your not going outside, people will surely get suspisious."

"Kouga, is that all you care about, people finding out Ayame and I are pregnant"

"No I..." Kouga knew she had mood swings as well but not as powerful as Ayame's.

"Kouga, I knew it. You don't care about me or Ayame. You just want a heir to your position" she growled, her stomach churning.

Kouga couldn't contain it, No more mister nice guy, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, I DO CARE ABOUT YOU" he laid her down on her matt, "AND DON'T THINK OTHERWISE" he turned on his heels and folded his arms.

"kouga" she sighed.

Kouga sighed a bit, he didn't like being that mean to Akuma but he had to do something. He sat down again and continued with his project.

Akuma looked to the back of the cave and sighed. She gave a small gasp when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, _I feel that pain again,_ and she felt like puking again.

Kouga turned to her, "you okay"

Akuma got up, "I need to go out for a minute." she slowly got up and walked to the cave's opening.

"No your not" he got up, until she turned and looked into his eyes,he looked into her amber eyes, they looked sad and full of pain, and he knew she needed time alone, "Can I come with you"

"No I want to be alone for a while," she turned again and walked through the water.

_Something is very wrong, _he growled.

* * *

Ayame headed back to the cave. She felt her ab. Her morning sickness wasn't that bad anymore but she knew Kouga was being pounded by her mood swings. She slowly walked into the small village of their tribe and went through the waterfall and saw Kouga with his back turned, "Kouga" 

Kouga spun, "Hey Ayame" he slowly walked towards her.

Ayame's emerald eyes stared at his right hand, it was clenched into a fist, _What the._

Kouga placed his left hand on her ab, "how's my son"

"SON, we've been through this a million times Kouga, it's gonna be a girl" Ayame forced his hand off.

"But the worst thing to happen is to have another one of you walking around" Kouga folded his arms.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "no having a second Kouga will be a living hell"

"Are you sure" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I am sure"

Kouga remembered, "Oh yeah, I made this for you" he unraveled his right hand to reveal two necklaces, they were both the same, leather string with a claw, except one was blue and purple mixed and the other was red and black mixed. Kouga lifted the blue and purple one and handed it to Ayame.

Ayame took the claw and stared into it, it reflected, "You made this"

"Well I more or less made the string, I got that claw from a water youkai."

Ayame placed it around her neck and stared into it again, and smiled, _kouga...,_ she forgot what she was doing and without warning hugged the wolf youkai and placed a kiss on his lips.

**Two of us riding nowhere  
Spending someone's  
Hard earned pay  
You and me Sunday driving  
Not arriving  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home **

Two of us sending postcards  
Writing letters  
On my wall  
You and me burning matches  
Lifting latches  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home

You and I have memories  
Longer than the road that stretches out ahead

Two of us wearing raincoats  
Standing so low  
In the sun  
You and me chasing paper  
Getting nowhere  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home

You and I have memories  
Longer than the road that stretches out ahead

Two of us wearing raincoats  
Standing so low  
In the sun  
You and me chasing paper  
Getting nowhere  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home

Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

* * *

Akuma was still outside, she was by her secret pond. She felt sick again and puked more blood. She got very dizzy. The wolfdog slowly got up again and leaned on a tree, _it's not that bad, I've gotten use to it. No reason to tell anyone._ She turned and walked back to the water fall. 

Once she got inside, she saw Kouga and Ayame kissing, "am I interupting something" she stared at the two.

Kouga and Ayame broke their kiss and stared at Akuma. Their faces fully red, "hi Akuma" Kouga blushed even more.

Akuma noticed the necklace around Ayame's neck, "so that's what you've been working on huh"

Kouga angled his head, "wha...oh you mean the necklace yes I've been working on that"

Akuma stared at the swirling of the blue and purple in the claw, _well I know he cares about Ayame, _she gave a small smile.

Kouga walked up to her, "I made one for you" he handed the other one.

The wolfdog gave a small gasp and took hold of it. She smiled even more and placed it on her neck, "You got this claw from a fire youkai didn't you"

"You can tell" Kouga's face gave a small frown of confusion.

"No duh Kouga, I've only seen these kind of claws on fire youkai, thank you" she hugged him, "Thank you for caring" she whispered in his ear.

_Wha...I've always cared for you, Akuma, and Ayame as well, _he wrapped his arms around her, "So is my son okay"

Akuma gave a small chuckle, both Akuma and Kouga wanted a son, but Ayame wanted a daughter, "yes he's okay."

"See Akuma wants a son" Kouga turned to Ayame.

"well you two can have a son, I just don't want another Kouga walking around." Ayame crossed her arms.

"now that you say it, it does sound like a daughter would be better." Akuma lied.

Kouga was so gullible at this time, "SO YOUR BOTH GOING AGAINST ME HUH."

Akuma rolled her eyes, "you baka, I want a son"

"AHHH YOU ARE CONFUSING ME" Kouga pointed at Akuma.

The wolfdog sighed and placed her forehead in her hand,_ he's so gullable sometimes._

* * *

It is dark now and the full moon rose, Akuma was in her wolf form. She stared into the great white orb that cursed her in this way, _Why mother, why, you didn't have to... for me._

"Akuma come to bed" Ayame and Kouga shouted.

Akuma sighed and walked into the cave, getting her snow white fur damp. She shook off the drops of water and walked over to the two wolf youkais. She sighed again and curled up by Kouga. She closed her eyes and dreamed.

_

* * *

_

_Akuma, in her wolf form, looked from side to side. She was in a dark forest. The full moon gleamed from above. Her necklace gleamed off it, "Hello" she shouted, then stoped, she never before could speak as a wolf, this is something different. She was alone, except for the baby, but she knew someone else was there, "HELLO" _

_"Up here" came a woman's voice from above. Akuma looked up to the moon and saw a figure coming into focus. Akuma narrowed her eyes until she saw the person, it was afemale wolf youkai with black hair and blue eyes._

_"Mother" Akuma gasped, she never seen hermother before, but something told her that this woman was her mother._

_Her mother slowly tore from the moon's barrier and she landed her feet on the earth. "Akuma, how much you've grown."_

"_I thought you were dead"_

_"I am dead you baka" her mother gave a growl, "this is a dream" _

_Akuma looked at the ground, "What did you want to talk about" she knew her mother wouldn't visit her in a dream, for some reason, she knew._

_"I've seen you, withthe baby and the blood." Akuma's mother's voice was soft._

_Akuma didn't want to talk about this, "WHY" _

_"Why..." _

_"Why did you give me this curse" Akuma shouted._

_Akuma's mother chuckeld, "Your trying to get out of the subject" _

_"MOTHER" _

_"You had better find out for yourself, but tell me about your 'problem'."_

_"I've just been coughing up blood that's all." Akuma looked away._

"_That's all? it's damn serious" Aiko (A/N: Akuma's mother's name is Aiko or Eiko, but I will go with Aiko) growled._

_Akuma didn't look into her eyes, "Keh" _

_Aiko knew that she couldn't get to her daughter this way, she would have to figure it out for herself, before it's too late, "Heed my warning Akuma," she stepped up again and traveled to the moon and faded._

* * *

Kouga didn't sleep, and the moon was high in the sky, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the waterfall, until he sniffed something. It was blood. Blood that was fresh a few hours ago. Like around the time Akuma was out. He sniffed a bit more until he noticed something else in the scent, he opened his eyes, _It's Akuma's blood._

* * *

**Akuma: well anyway...I don't know what to say right now so yeah. Except that this will have to be my shortest chapter yet, don't worry, I am pushing the limits and making sure I need to make these chapters longer. I am kinda making myself out of character. Next chapter we will get a bit in the pregnant thing so yeah. remember, I need a review for a chapter. Equvelent Exchange. OH yeah, I think the next song is gonna be a grateful dead one. I can't remember. Just have to wait and see.**


	3. Box of Rain

**Akuma:Thanxs to Crazed up Chick to make this chapter possible for you all to read, to dayit is a Grateful Dead song, Box of Rain is actually one of my favorite songs...And I have something for you. I made up my mother's name after I heard a grateful dead song called "Aiko Aiko" and yes Aiko is Japanese. Here is the song, Aiko Aiko**

**My spy boy saw your spy boy sittin' by the fi-yo**

**My spy boy told your spy boy, "I'm gonna set you flag on fi-yo" **

**I said, "Hey now," "Hey now, "**

**Aiko Aiko all day, jockomofeno na na nay, jockomoa feena nay**

**My grandma and your grandma were sitting by the fire**

**Said my grandma to your grandma, "gonna get your tail on fire."**

**I said, "hey now," "hey now, "**

**Aiko Aiko all day, jockomo feno na na nay, jockomo feena nay**

**And if your wondering, they make that song like 10 minutes long or something like that, I haven't heard that song in a long time. So anyway, here is another Grateful Dead song, this chapter takes place in 'August'**

**Chapter 3: Box of Rain**

* * *

It is now three months of pregnancy. Ayame and Akuma's stomachs were now 'fat'. Kouga told Ayame of what happened the full moon night but never mentioned it to Akuma.

While Akuma was inside the cave, alone, Kouga and Ayame were walking.

"Kouga...why do you think you smell Akuma's blood lately." Ayame turned to him.

Kouga shook his head, "I just don't know. It must not be serious if Akuma hasn't mentioned it."

They walked back into the cave and they didn't know it. "I just think we should talk about..."

"About what" Akuma popped up.

Kouga was shocked so was Ayame, Kouga wanted to tell the truth but couldn't, "Baby names" he lied.

"Baby names" Akuma lifted on of her eyebrows.

Ayame knew there was no turning back, "yes baby names. I mean we only have two months until we give birth."

Akuma knew something was wrong here but she decided to play along, "okay...what kind of names."

Kouga and Ayame sighed, she was fooled. They both sat down as they thought for a minute.

Ayame was the first to shoot up with an answer, "I was thinking of naming our daughter something like Ame"

"Rain...name our SON after rain? Why don't we give HIM a name like Kari"

Ayame rolled her eyes, name HER after the hunt you got to be kidding me. Name it after the moon, Tsuki."

"I think my son should have a powerful name like Gekido, rage." Akuma popped up

Kouga thought for a moment, "No that seems a bit too...evil like, but I do like how you think"

"How about something like Kagekiha, radical" Akuma shrugged.

Ayame replied, "that seems a bit like the language of those guys from Kagome's time...what did she call them...oh yeah, surfers. I think a perfect daughter name would be Yorokobi"

Kouga and Akuma stared at her,"Delight?"

Ayame stared at them, "okay maybe not Yorokobi but maybe...something like Arashi"

Kouga smiled,"Now that's a alpha's name, storm"

Akuma growled in her throat, "oh yeah just because your name means 'steel fang' or something like that doesn't mean that every alpha has a powerful name. Look at Ayame's name, it means 'Iris' and my name means...just forget about it."

"Wait a second, what does Akuma mean" Ayame thought.

"JUST FORGET ABOUT IT OKAY, let's just say it means...devilish person" Akuma folded her arms, Ayame and Kouga stared at her, "what, can't some one have that kind of name or something. Now lets get back to baby names, I've been thinking. I know that my son will have a great fighting spirit so how about Toshi."

"Nice but...a girls name would be something 'sly' like Zurui." Ayame thought.

"Maybe Kousen, after all, him being a wolfdog and all, he will go through a lot of battles." Akuma slowly rubbed her stomach, knowing that there was life inside.

"I think that's enough for now" Kouga streached.

Akuma looked up, "yes, I think maybe we should stop." she got up and leaned against the wall, her white wolf tail wagged a bit. "I need to go outside for a bit..." she sighed and walked out the cave.

"Akuma has been taking a lot of walks lately" Ayame stared at the waterfall.

Kouga stood there, something told him that he should follow her, "I'm gonna follow her" he shouted and ran out the cave.

Ayame felt it too, she felt the instict of something weird, and followed as well.

* * *

Akuma ran to a small hill in the middle of no where. It was the beginning of fall and the trees were slowly turning red, orange, yellow, and other colors. The wolfdog youkai grasped the claw that hung around her neck. _Damn that pain agian_ she started to sweat. _I think this is serious...maybe Kouga should know...no Kouga should not know...maybe I should just tell Ayame...no she would make Kouga suspicious. I can't go to the healer, she would tell Kouga no matter what I say...why do I feel like, _her thoughts trailed off, _like I should keep this from Kouga._ Akuma felt weak again and fell, Kouga just came into the feild when she fell

"AKUMA" Kouga shouted.

Akuma slowly got up, _What was that voice, it sounded like...no he can't be here...not now...while..._she grasped her stomach as blood flowed out of her mouth.

"AKUMA" Kouga shouted even more when he saw it. Akuma couldn't take the pain anymore and leaned forward until her world went black and she fell head first into the puddle of blood. Staining her white hair.

"Aku..." Kouga gasped and lifted her up a bit.

"Kouga" Ayame's voice came.

Kouga looked down to see Ayame at the bottom of the hill, "Ayame, come here"

"WHAT" Ayame was confused.

"GET UP HERE."

Ayame didn't see what happend, and was confused until she saw blood dripping from Akuma's face. She knew then and ran up the hill.

"Stay here with Akuma while I go get our healer, Yakuso." Kouga ordered.

Ayame agreed while Kouga laid Akuma in the grass away from the puddle of blood. Ayame sat down next to her. Doing whatever she can to help.

* * *

A while later Yakuso got there and was examining Akuma. After a few minutes of looking and questioning Kouga, she came with a conclusion, "Well she has Shukketsu Suru, or for shorter Ketsueki. This sickness makes the victim cough up blood and in violent ways, from what I noticed it's been happening for three months at the least."

"THREE MONTHS" Ayame was shocked, "but she's been pregnant for three months."

"That's one on the things I'm worried about, of course one of the syptoms is not telling anyone about it, no wonder she didn't even come to me about it." Yakuso sighed, "what I am really worried about is the fact of how you can get it, and there is only one way."

"And that is..." Kouga was serious.

"milk from the Chi plant. If milk from the Chi plant is ever put inside a body through the mouth and into the stomach, then they get this sickness, I am not sure if anybody in the tribe would try to poison her." Yokuso rubbed her head.

Ayame looked at Akuma's pale face, "Is there a cure."

"Well no," the wolf youkai healer lowered her face, "but it won't kill her, I hope, but I am more worried about the baby, whatever goes in her stomach goes to the baby, but Chi milk sometimes doesn't go to the baby at all. I just hope it's the matter here. Also I know she will lose a lot of blood so keep trying to make her drink water and while she is like this, it's best not to go in a lot of fights"

"How long will it be before she is cured." Kouga clenched his fist.

The healer shook her head, "It's hard to say, from what I know she took a few drops, so it will pass in a month or so."

"thank you" Ayame bowed respectfully. Kouga followed.

Yakuso smiled and bowed, "come to me for any other problems."

"eh..." Akuma started to awake as Yakuso left the feild.

"I think I should leave for a while" Ayame knew Kouga had to talk to the wolfdog and left the feild.

"Kouga" Akuma got up.

Kouga sat down next to her, "Akuma...you should have told me." he sighed.

"About what"

"About your sickness, Yakuso called it Ketsueki. I know it makes you not want to tell others, but still that's not like you, you should have told me."

Akuma looked away, "I've been thinking lately, I just figured that you didn't care about me anymore. I mean the necklace was one thing but, I know you've been kissing Ayame a lot more. I just figured that."

"Akuma.." Kouga remembered that night a month ago when Akuma saw Ayame and him kissing, "I do care about you, you've just not been yourself lately. And I've been worried."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING" Akuma glared at him, her eyes were getting a bit mosture. She never like crying, but she couldn't contain herself, "I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT IT TO AYAME. And I know you told her not to tell me" her face was twisted with angst, "I bet you don't even love me anymore" she whispered quietly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I CARE ABOUT YOU" he turned to her.

"I know your speaking lies, speaking lies just to make me feel better" she growled.

Kouga couldn't take it anymore, "I LOVE YOU AKUMA DAMN IT"

**Look out of any window, any morning, any evening, any day.**

**Maybe the sun is shining, birds are singing,**

**No rain is falling from a heavy sky**

**What do you want me to do, to do for you to see you through?**

**For this is all a dream we dreamed one afternoon, long ago.**

**Walk out of any doorway, feel you way, feel your way like the day before.**

**Maybe you'll find direction,**

**Around some corner where it's been waiting to meet you.**

**What do you want me to do, to watch for you while you are sleeping?**

**The please don't be surprised whe you find me dreaming too.**

**Look into any eyes find you find by you, you can see clear to another day,**

**Maybe been seen before, through other eyes on other days while going home.**

**What do you want me to do, to do for you to see you through?**

**It's all a dream we dreamed one afternoon, long ago.**

**Walk into splintered sunlight, **

**Inch your way through dead dreams to another land.**

**Maybe you're tired and broken,**

**Your tongue is twisted with words half spoken and thoughts unclear**

**What do you want me to do, to do for you to see you through?**

**A box of rain will ease the pain, and love will see you through.**

**Just a box of rain, wind and water, **

**Sun and shower, wind and rain,**

**In and out the window like a moth before a flame.**

**And it's just a box of rain, I don't know who put it there,**

**Believe it you you need it, or leave it if you dare.**

**And it's just a box of rain, or a ribbon for tour hair;**

**Such a long long time to be gone, and a short time to be there.**

He grasped her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. That kiss made Akuma realise, Kouga did love her. She slowly kissed back. _Kouga...I'm sorry..._.she melted into his grasp and forgot everything...and nothing else in the world mattered...

"erm..." Ayame's voice was heard from behind them.

Akuma and Kouga tore from the kiss and stared at her, Kouga was having major de jah vuu, "Umm do you know I still love you both." he smiled.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "of course I do" she got into the big hug and kissed Kouga on the cheek.

Kouga smiled, so how is my son doing after that 'episode' he looked towards Akuma.

"I think he wil..."

"WHAT" two voices screamed.

The youkais turned to see Ginta and Hakkaku staring up at them, "Ginta, Hakkaku" Kouga growled.

"Is Akuma pregnant" Ginta screamed.

Hakkaku looked at Ayame, "SHE TOO"

"I guess the cat's out of the bag," Akuma sighed as she rememberd that line Kagome said.

Kouga surfaced his fangs, "yeah, I guess you can tell the whole tribe then."

"Jezz Kouga, it's been like five months already since you married them, how long have they been pregnant." Ginta asked.

Kouga growled deep in his throat and whispered, "three months"

Hakkaku looked up at him, "WHAT WAS THAT"

"THREE MONTHS" he shouted, "AND IF YOUR GOING TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE I'M A PERVERT, THEN YOU BETTER NOT SAY IT WHILE YOU'RE ALIVE." Kouga raised a fist at them.

Ginta and Hakkaku shivered, "No-o...s-sir" they shivered.

"Wait until the tribe finds out" Ginta shouted.

"LET'S GO TELL EVERYBODY" Hakkaku followed.

Kouga placed his forehead in his hand and growled, "great, now the whole tribe will think I'm a pervert"

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: blah blah blah blah blah...not that great of a chapter but who cares I just wanted to type this that's all...read and REVEIEW OR NO NEW CHAPTER. MU HA HA HA HA HA**


	4. Across the Universe

**Akuma: Thanx to Ayame and Satsuki for helping make this chapter possible for readers to read. And yeah...if your wondering this song is a beatles and I like it, and if you looked at it the way I did, you will see why I chose this song for this chapter. This chapter takes place in September**

**Chapter 4: Across the Universe**

* * *

Akuma and Ayame were in thier forth month of pregnancy, and it wasn't a good one at that. Everyone knew of the pregnancy. Some thought it was great, but others thought it was making Kouga a pervert. What even got them more worried, was the fact that Akuma's dog scent got a bit stronger. 

"I'm telling you, there is a wolfdog in the tribe." a wolf youkai, named Bujoku, growled at another wolf youkai, named Jikken. Jikken and Bujoku were both part of Kouga's tribe.

Jikken stared at him, "are you even sure that there is a wolfdog in the tribe."

"Of course there is, yesterday I smelt him...or her. It was defentaly a wolf that was mixed with one of those damn _inus." _Bujoku growled when he said the word inu.

"If what you say is true, then maybe we should keep a look out for this wolfdog scum" Jikken ordered, "And we should tell Kouga-sama as well"

"Damn wolfdogs, created when a wolf goes off the track of being a wolf and goes with those mutts" Bujoku snarled.

At that very moment, Jikken and Bujoku saw Kouga walking towards his cave, "KOUGA-SAMA" they both shouted.

Kouga turned to look at them, "Jikken-kun, Bujoku-kun"

Jikken stared into his eyes, "Bujoku-kun has said that he smells wolfdog in the tribe."

"Wolfdog..." Kouga thought for a second, then he realised, _The're talking about Akuma..._, "Ummm thanks guys, I will keep an eye out." he nodded to them. Bujoku and Jikken both felt proud and smiled as Kouga walked into the cave, where Akuma and Ayame heard the whole thing.

"Kouga..." Ayame sighed. Akuma's dog ears were lowered. _Hopefully, my child, you will never have to go through this treachery._ She stared down at her enormous belly, _Why did my mother ever met my father...I would not be alive then...but still, my child would never have to worry about this..._

"Kouga..." Akuma sighed, "I..." she felt that sharp pain again and leaned forward. Ayame and Kouga got ready to catch her, then she coughed up more blood. The blood gave a small smell of dog and wolf, _It's the blood that's giving me away._ Akuma thought, "Kouga, I think it's the blood that's giving me away."

"Are you sure" Kouga supported the wolfdog's weak body.

Ayame looked towards them and sniffed, she too reconized the scent of a inu and okami, "I think it is." Ayame noticed a little hint, "remember when the healer said that this was caused by Chi milk," she grasped her blue claw, "Maybe whoever poisoned Akuma, wants everybody in the tribe to know about Akuma."

"Who ever did it, will surely get a beating from me" Kouga made Akuma lean against the cave wall.

"don't be so rash Kouga" Akuma shuddered.

Kouga and Ayame looked at her, Kouga growled, "what do you mean don't be so rash, first of all you would never say that because you always like to jump into a fight, and second of all, YOU CAN DIE FROM THIS, so can the baby."

Akuma didn't want to talk about it and just turned her head to face the back wall, _It's not that simple._

Ayame gave a deep growl deep in her throat, she didn't like the new Akuma. The wolfdog wasn't that social anymore, of course her mood swings were because of pregnancy and she understood, but Akuma would never not be social. No matter what. She gasped when she felt a small kick. "Kouga, it's the baby, she's kicking."

Kouga turned and smiled, "don't you mean HE'S kicking."

_Baka, _"Kouga..." she rolled her eyes.

Akuma would have laughed, but she just stared at the cave floor, _what would it be like when the baby is born, if people are soon to figure out I'm a wolfdog, then they find out that the baby is a wolfdog, then the tribe would treat him a lot worse than what Inuyasha went through. _She remembered the time he tried to save her brother from a few demons hurting him when they were younger.

Kouga looked into her amber eyes, they seemed to distant, far off in thought, _What's she thinking?_

* * *

It is two days later. The hunt for the wolfdog in the tribe has been going through the whole tribe. Akuma tried to stay out of it as best she could, giving a truth excuse that she was pregnant. She stayed on the hill by the riverside most of her time. Her eyes followed a small school of fish in the stream, _Why did I have to be born a wolfdog?_ _Why did I agree to marry Kouga...I put both Ayame and Kouga in danger. It's all my fault. They will be killed I just know it._ A small tear fell down her cheek. "WHY IN HELL..." she stared up to the sky, forgeting the world around her. 

"Hey look their's Akuma-sama" Bujoku pointed out.

Jikken stared at her, "I wonder why she isn't helping out."

"She said something about being pregnant and having a sickness called Ketsueki or something like that."

Jikken shruged, "Let's go see if she's seen anything"

Bujoku and Jikken were stepping into the field when Akuma shouted into the air, "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A WOLFDOG..."

Jikken and Bujoku stopped in their tracks, "Akuma-sama" they both whispered.

Akuma's dog ears picked up their words. They were upscent, and her nose sniffed them out. She turned to them, "Jikken-kun, Bujoku-kun." she knew that she said it, she just hoped that they didn't hear it, which was very unlikely on the account she screamed it into the air, she just hoped for the slim chance that they were deaf.

Jikken and Bujoku turned and ran to the tribe. Akuma stood up, _I just hope that they don't find out Kouga and Ayame knew about me._ She ran as best she could, her pregnant belly slowing her down.

* * *

"What," Kouga yelled when he heard the news from Jikken and Bujoku, the whole tribe was listening. 

"We are serious Kouga-sama, Akuma is the wolfdog scum." Jikken stood there.

Ayame narrowed her eyes, she didn't like people calling her friend 'scum' just because she's a wolfdog"T-there must me some mistake," Ayame lied.

Bujoku shook his head, "we are sorry Ayame-sama, but..."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED -SAMA (or lady in this case)" Ayame growled.

"Sorry, but it is the truth, she said it herself" Bujoku calmly said.

A small buzz began in the tribe, Kouga couldn't take it anymore, "QUIET, Jikken-kun, are you sure you heard Akuma say this."

"yes sir"

"Are you sure she was telling the truth,"

"Of course, she just screamed, 'why do I have to be a wolfdog..' into the air."

Kouga got a deep growl in this throat, _They can't figure this out. Not now that Akuma is in the worse postition she can be in._

"Sir, did you know of this" Bujoku asked.

"...well I..."

"He never knew about it, neither did Ayame" a voice came from behind the crowd, everybody turned their heads to face this person.

"It's HER" a disgusted female wolf youkai voie snarled.

The crowd made a small path, and there, Kouga saw Akuma. Her white hair blowing gently in the wind, her red kimono was streched at the belly where the baby was living. Her right hand was grasping the claw that hung around her neck, her wolf tail was drooping so were her ears. Kouga saw in her amber eyes, they were bloodshot. _She's been crying,_ Kouga gasped.

Akuma walked down the small path between the two crowds. A few of the wolf youkais spitted at her, everyone whispered, but she heard them all, "scum" one said, another whispered, "traiter" and a lot more words that broke her heart even more. She tried to escape from the voices, but they surrounded her. "I can't believe she mated with OUR leader" another hissed. "Wolfdog mutts, only created when a wolf goes against the code and weds a dog...the child of a traitor" one shouted.

**Words are flowing out like  
endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass  
They slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
are drifting thorough my open mind  
Possessing and caressing me **

Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Images of broken light which  
dance before me like a million eyes  
They call me on and on across the universe  
Thoughts meander like a  
restless wind inside a letter box  
they tumble blindly as  
they make their way across the universe

Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world

Sounds of laughter shades of life  
are ringing through my open ears  
inciting and inviting me  
Limitless undying love which  
shines around me like a million suns  
It calls me on and on across the universe

Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Jai guru deva  
Jai guru deva

The wolfdog stared at the ground until she was in front of Kouga. "Kouga..." she whispered, and lowered her head and her hair hung and hid her face

Jikken snarled, "Wolfdog scum"

"She should be burned at the stake" a voice screamed from the crowd.

"NO she should be starved to death" another voice bellowed

Akuma clenched her teeth,_ Why do they hate wolfdogs this much, _a tear rolled down her cheek, _why are dogs and wolves enemies, we have the same ancesters...and the same genes._

_She's crying,_ Kouga looked down at a dark spot in the ground that was formed by her tear, it was soon mixed in with the rain that started to pour, everyone gave more suggestions on how to kill her, "QUIET, THAT'S ENOUGH" he shouted. Everyone stopped and was the world was quiet. Even the birds stopped singng. "I will decide her fate" he took Akuma by the elbow and dragged her to the cave.

"Kouga-sama, what..." Jikken growled.

"She will stay with me, until I decide her fate" he spun his head, his face was twisted.

Jikken backed off a bit, and nodded.

Ayame followed Kouga and Akuma inside the cave. "Kouga, I'm sorry" the wolfdog turned away, "I didn't know they were there" Akuma sighed as Kouga let her go and sat down at the back of the room.

Kouga looked away, "Ayame..."

"Yes" Ayame was surprised that Kouga remembered she was there.

"Protect Akuma as best you can. Now that everybody knows, they will do anything to kill her"

Ayame nodded, her short brown hair bobbed.

"Kouga, listen to me" Akuma tried to look into his eyes.

"Akuma, I know...you didn't mean to" Kouga sighed.

Akuma growled, "KOUGA, DON'T YOU GET IT...they might find out about you two knowing of me and kill you guys. I think I should run away"

"NO" Kouga yelled and stood up, "YOU WILL BE FINE HERE YOU GOT THAT"

Akuma knew she couldn't win in this battle, and nodded. Kouga sighed and wrapped his arms around her, "Akuma, I love you too much, I will protect you as best as I can, we need to think about the child."

"But Kouga, you can't protect me forever"

"Yes I can" his hug was a bit tighter, careful of the child.

"Maybe Inuyasha can..."

"NO whatever you are about to say, I won't let Inuyasha get in no matter what."

Akuma dug her face into his chest, "but he is your brother-in-law" ,

"I don't care..."

Akuma growled deep in her throat, _I won't let Kouga control me, he can't be hurt, neither must Ayame, I must run away._ She clenched her teeth.

Ayame knew what Akuma was thinking, and clenched her fist, _Akuma, I know what you have to do, and I agree._

Kouga broke from the hug and turned, _At least it's raining._

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: I was pretty quick at the begining, but at the end, I sorta got into it. I didn't realise it would be this long. IF YOU GUYS DON'T GIVE ME REVIEWS, THEN NO NEW CHAPTER. The next chapter will not have much fluff. But it will be serious. Man, know what, I hate soap opras, but I'm writting something like it. But there are gonna be a lot of surprises in this story. heh, if you ever want to see the newest chapter EVER, give me a review. the more I get, the more chapters I will put in. Oh and the rain has nothing to do with the story, I just wanted to put it in there. I like rain, even though my element is fire. Really, it is.**


	5. World on Fire

**Akuma: Thanx to for saving this chapter from the horrible death of staying on my computer until it is completely forgot of. Today's song is World on Fire by Sarah McLachlan. I am borrowing a line from the old King Kong in this chapter. It is not the exact line, but somethng along the lines of it. If you find it, tell me in an e-mail or message and I will give you a spoiler to this story. No chapter preveiws, but I will tell you a layout of the story though. As long as you promise not to tell ANYONE. this is a once in a life time chance. And also, please don't post it in your review, I'm not saying you don't have to review, you need to, but anybody could see the answer after that. OH an I forgot, the contest will only go until the next chapter is up. Don't worry, even though I got the next chapter done, I will give 24 hours after the first comment to join. kay...**

**Chapter 5: World on Fire**

* * *

Akuma mostly refused to go outside. Whenever she did, she heard the voices of everyone, calling her scum, traitor, and much more. She knew that she has grown use to people calling her diffrent. but this wasn't the same. These words reminded her of how much pain she gave to Ayame and Kouga, how they had to protect her as best they could. She didn't like it. 

"Akuma, I know you want to run away, and I understand why, but you can't just run away from your problems." Ayame conforted her friend.

It was the final month of pregnancy and the two were ordered to rest inside the cave, Akuma's Ketsueki grew worse and she coughed up blood countless times everyday. "Ayame, I need to, it won't be long until people find out you guys knew all along. And of course they will kill you."

Ayame smiled, "don't worry, Kouga and I can take care of ourselves."

"I just hope you're right" Akuma sighed, then felt a sharp pain and more blood blew out, _damn._

Ayame had a pail of water by her, she handed some to her, "Thanks Ayame." Akuma drunk a bit.

Ayame's emerald eyes were lost in thought, _Akuma doesn't seem like the type to give up on this kind of thing, I know she will run away. I must keep my eye on her as much as possible._

"Yo Ayame, are you okay" Akuma stared at her.

"yeah, Ow" Ayame touched her belly,"The baby kicked again." she smiled.

The wolfdog smiled, "well I can tell your child will be a feisty one."

"oh yeah, you're child I'm guessing is going to be rude and annoying." Ayame smirked.

"What is that suppose to mean..." Akuma glared at her.

"What else is the child of you and Kouga gonna turn out"

"Keh"

"It's the truth"

Akuma rolled her eyes.

"What are you two fighting about" Kouga came through the waterfall.

"just how our son will turn out."

"and our daughter." Ayame added.

"no, sons Ayame, SONS" Kouga growled.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "as if"

Akuma watched the two wolves go at each other in a useless fight, _Times like this make you forget the trouble we're going thorugh. I wish I could stay, but I have to go. _The wolfdog frowned.

"hey Akuma, what do you think your child will look like." Ayame turned to her.

"what...oh um maybe either have white hair with blue eyes, or black hair with amber eyes." Akuma thought for a minute.

"I think maybe my daughter would look like me but with blue eyes, or black hair and green eyes." Ayame pointed out.

"wench..." Kouga mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Akuma shouted.

Kouga twitched, _I think the old Akuma's back._, "what WENCH" he said right in her face.

"so, you think that if you call a woman 'wench' she is yours and she is your slave" Akuma pointed out.

Kouga wanted to play along, "of course"

"you BAKA" Akuma hit him on the head. She hit him so hard, it made Inuyasha's 'sit' look painless. No matter how many times Kagome yelled it or said it.

_Yay the old Akuma's back, _Ayame smiled.

Kouga growled, _great, the old Akuma's back._

"awww...the beauty and the beast are uselessly fighting" Ayame smiled.

"I never knew I was that good looking" Kouga smirked.

Akuma twitched, "Ha ha, very funny"

* * *

It is the full moon again, Akuma stared at the full moon again. No body in the tribe, except Kouga and Ayame, knew about her turning into a wolf on the night of the full moon. So she was safe now. Stars were clear and glimmering. _Mother..._ Akuma thought. 

Ayame came out and sat by Akuma, it was a while before Ayame said something, "Thinking of your mother huh" Akuma nodded her head, on the account of wolf's mouth shape. Unless the wolf was given the gift of speech from the Moon Goddess, the wolf can not speak. "You should be happy for what your mother did, if you never did, then you would never be alive and with us now" she calmly explained. Akuma nodded.

"Ayame-sama, we need your help" Hakkaku's voice was heard.

They both looked and saw Ginta and Hakkaku trying to cut up a peice of meat, Ayame was twitching, "I told you never to call me that you got that" she got up and walked towards them.

_Ayame, _Akuma looked to the fire youkai claw that was still hung around her neck, _Kouga._ She looked around until she saw a bush...a rose bush. It wasn't the best, but there was no time to waste, she grabbed hold of a rose, and her wolf mouth endured the pointy things that made her mouth bleed. She didn't care. She has tasted her own blood before. She placed it in front of the cave and looked once again at the tribe._ Good bye...my love, and friend._ And with that farewell, she ran. Ran like she never ran before. Of course she had to slow down at first on account of the baby. But she just had to get as far away as possible, _I will never see them again..._

**Hearts are worn in these dark ages  
You're not alone in this story's pages  
The night has fallen amongst the living and the dying  
And I'll try to hold it in  
Yeah I'll try to hold it in **

The world's on fire  
It's more than I can handle  
Tap into the water, try to bring my share  
Try to bring more, more than I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able

I watch the heavens but I find no calling  
Something I can do to change what's coming  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling  
Don't wanna be left alone  
Don't wanna be alone

The world's on fire  
It's more than I can handle  
Tap into the water, try to bring my share  
Try to bring more, more than I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able

Hearts break  
Hearts mend  
Love still hurts

Visions clash  
Planes crash  
Still there's talk of

Saving souls  
Still the cold's  
Closing in on us

We part the veil on our killing sun  
Stray from the straight line on this short run  
The more we take, the less we become  
The fortune of one man means less for some

The world's on fire  
It's more than I can handle  
Tap into the water, try to bring my share  
Try to bring more, more than I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able

**The world's on fire  
It's more than I can handle  
Tap into the water, try to bring my share  
Try to bring more, more than I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able**

_I promise, your lives are saved._ Akuma followed the moon, not knowing who, or what, she will run into.

* * *

Deep in the forest, a voice growled deep inside the throat of a youkai, _heh, here she comes_, he smiled.

* * *

"Okay Akuma..." Ayame walked back after a few hours bossing around Ginta and Hakkaku. "Akuma" she stared at the ground, "eh, she must have went to bed or gone for a walk." The wolf youkai was about to head into the cave until she noticed the rose. It was wilting a bit. Ayame thought it was weird for a rose to be this far away from the rose bush. She picked it up and sniffed it. On it was the scent of Akuma's blood. She looked at it and saw bite marks on it, _Don't tell me...Akuma you didn't.., _Ayame looked up and saw stale paw prints running off into the distance, while Akuma's scent was growing stale. "KOUGA" Ayame yelled. 

Kouga came out, sleepy-eyed, "What is it...damn wretch, has no respect for..."

"Akuma ran away"

"...What"

"Akuma ran away" Ayame showed him the rose.

Kouga growled, "I'm going after her" he tore the rose from Ayame's grasp and ran off into the distance.

"Kouga..." Ayame looked at him. "Please return with Akuma" she wanted to go with him, but something told her that she should stay behind.

* * *

It was morning and Akuma was her normal self again. She sat by a river, coughing up more blood, "I'm away from them" she smiled, "They are safe" 

"Who is safe" a mysterious voice came behind her.

Akuma turned to see a man, he was a raven youkai, she could tell. He had black hair and black eyes. His skin was a deathly pale and he had dark maroon stripes on his cheeks, Akuma narrowed her eyes, "who are you"

"Name's Tsumi, dear maiden. Your's"

"Akuma" the wolfdog stood up, _Something's weird about this Tsumi._

"Ahhh, I see your pregnant."

"yeah what of it"

"You wouldn't be Akuma-sama, wolfdog daughter of the late dog general, InuTaisso-sama?" Tsumi stared into her eyes.

Akuma glared at him, "yeah,"

"Well pardon me, " Tsumi bowed, "I didn't know that I was in the presence of the Moon Goddess' daughter."

"What" Akuma raised a brow.

"Don't you remember, when you were born, your mother gave her soul to the moon god to save you, in exchange for her soul. Therefore she became the new Moon Goddess." Tsumi raised.

_Why is this guy being nice..._"Wait a second, how do you know of my mother's death."

Tsumi smirked, then he started to laugh a bit, "because, dear Akuma-sama..." Tsumi's eyes grew red.

_

* * *

_

_I can smell her, her blood, wait, what's this scent mixed in...a raven...oh no, Akuma don't tell me your in trouble._ Kouga growled and ran faster, _Don't die...don't die before I get there._

* * *

Akuma growled, "Tell me you bastard, did you know my mother."

"Of course I did, I knew her very well" Tsumi's red eyes closed, "I even loved her"

Akuma's mouth dropped, _could he be my real father,_

"Unfourtunately, that InuTaisho stole her away from me, if only your mother went with me, she would still be alive and in the pack" Tsumi growled.

Akuma thought, ulike dogs, ravens were accepted into the pack. _He is not my father, of course I have the smell and the blood of a wolfdog, there is no way, _"TELL ME NOW, how do you know how my mother died."

"Because dear Akuma", he started to grow feathers on his arms, "I helped in the process of killing your mother" Tsumi grinned as he transformed into his full youkai self. **

* * *

**

**Akuma: cliffie, that's all I got to say. and please join the contest...please. If your wondering about 'ravens are accepted into the pack', well a year ago I did a report on wolves and I found out that ravens and wolves work together in hunting mostly. Crows, I think they are friends with wolves as well, I am not to sure. **

**  
**


	6. Fallen

**Akuma: Today is another Sarah McLachlan song. Contest ended, winners: none...sorry...crazed up chick just begged and I just had to add it. And if anybody read, my story 'the mysterious stranger' then reads this chapter. Your gonna be thinking. wait, that didn't happen at all. But no. this is going more deep in the story, also, I DO NOT HATE RAVENS. just look at my list of my top three(or four) favorite animals, 1. Wolf, 2. It's a tie between dogs and snakes, sometimes I like snakes more than ravens, sometimes vise versa, 3 or 4(which ever way you want to put it): Ravens Believe it or not, this will have to be my favorite chapter. Fighting, and a surprise that will twist your life. And Kouga will do a inuyasha thing here as well**

**Chapter 6: Fallen**

* * *

Akuma backed off, "What" 

"I made your mother lose all her power when you were still inside her." Tsumi has grown into his full demon self. He looked like a giant raven except for the fact that he had stripes on his cheeks, red glowing eyes, crooked beak, and a bit of the skin were scales instead of feathers.

Akuma smirked, "I've been looking for a fight for months" and she got into fighting postition.

Tsumi clacked his beak, "are you kidding, I know you have Ketsueki"

"Wha" Akuma was caught offguard.

"I slipped you the Chi milk. When I transformed into a raven, I brought a packet of it and dropped it into some of your meat."

"YOU BASTARD" Akuma's eyes glowed red.

"Come join me, you were meant to be my daughter" Tsumi's beak clicked.

Akuma growled, "There is no possible way I could be your daughter if my mother went with you"

"But your spirit would be" the raven glared.

"I had enough of you" she barred her fangs. She was about to transform into her full demon self, until, _No...not now, _her legs buckled and her knees touched the ground. She held her stomach and tasted blood in her mouth, soon she saw it blow out of her mouth. _BASTARD._

"So do you join me" Tsumi clacked.

"Heh, no..." Akuma slowly looked up, her face was covered with beads of sweat, she felt the blood coming back through her mouth again, making the puddle of blood bigger.

Tsumi's eyes glowed, "THEN YOU SHALL DIE, " he flapped his wings, "WIND ROPE" and an intense wind was formed.

Akuma got up, but the pain made her slow and she was pushed by the wind. The wind pickedh her off her feet and slammed her into a tree. The wolfdog fell to the ground, "you bastard," she wanted to fight, _I can kill this bastard easy, damn pregnancy limits and Ketsueki_, "Is that all you got" she leaned against the tree as she got up, her bangs were covering her right eye.

Tsumi cackeled, "WHY YOU PESKY LITTLE BRAT," he flew up into the sky, "I will give you a taste of my real power, MIDNIGHT VORTEX" he flapped his wings until a small tornado was formed and burst strong black energy into it and made the tornado grow into a black vortex

The wolfdog got ready to run, but then the pain got more intense and made her fall to the ground. She looked up and saw the black vortex come towards her, her vision was blurry. Her pain was so intense, she couldn't stand up, _I guess this is it, at least I said good bye, _she closed her eyes, _I wanted to die in battle, but not like this, but I can't change it_.

"DIE" the raven cackeled.

"AKUMA" Kouga screamed as he burst through the trees, he ran to Akuma and picked her up and ran out of the way of the black vortex, his whirlwind mixed with the blackness as the Midnight Vortex ran into the trees, "Akuma, are you all right" Kouga looked at her.

Akuma was being held bridal style in Kouga's arms, "Kouga" she faintly said.

Kouga knew she was in intense pain. "Is the baby okay" Kouga stared into her eyes. Her amber eyes, that were full of pain, and death.

"Yes Kouga" she smiled, but it didn't last long when her pain came back, her eyes closed and her breathing grew heavy.

_Don't you DARE die while I'm here, _Kouga growled.

"How touching" the raven clicked.

Kouga laied her down by the tree, "You know what, you damn raven," he turned to face Tsumi, "You should never hurt the mate of a wolf,"

"OHHH I'm so scared, I know who you are, Kouga of the wolf tribe" Tsumi laughed, his laugh sounded that of a fairytale witch mixed with the cry of a raven.

The wolf showed his fangs, "You had better be" he ran, he didn't care what he did. He had that feeling again, the feeling to kill whatever stood in his way, no matter who they were, he never felt this way before except for the time when he thought Inuyasha murdered his comrades, only to find out it was Kagura. "DAMN BASTARD" he shouted as he flew in the air to the raven.

"Little man," the raven glared at him, "You think you can kill me" Tsumi made his talons grab Kouga, but Kouga's speed and agility doged the attack, "WHAT"

"You think that trick would work on me" Kouga growled, and slashed at Tsumi's right wing, he added to his speed and landed on Tsumi's back before he slashed at the other wing and to finish it off, he bit and slashed at the raven's windpipe as best he could. Kouga let go and landed to the ground, staring at his work, "I told you not to mess with the mate of a youkai."

Tsumi fell to the ground, "I see your too much of a match for me, but this isn't good bye, I will haunt your life forever" he faded into a black fog and flew off.

The youkai growled once more, until he heard Akuma's moan. He turned to her, she was standing up, "You should have left some of him for me" Akuma chuckled.

Kouga calmed down and smiled, _No matter how much pain she's in, she always finds a way to make a joke, _he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Akuma...you should have never ran away"

The wolfdog dug her face into his chest, "I know, but I didn't want to put you and Ayame in danger..."

"Danger...HA...I would always protect you, and if I can't then I have no right to be your mate, no matter how much I love you"

Akuma knew that his words came out wrong, but she knew what he meant, "Kouga I..." she stopped when a pain was felt, _I'm feeling sick again, no wait, this pain is different._, "Kouga..." she gasped, "I think it's..." Kouga stared down at her, Akuma looked up at him, "I think it's time"

Kouga's eyes grew, "but..but...NOW...but"

Akuma held on to Kouga a bit more, "NOW KOUGA, THE BABY'S COMING NOW" she cried.

She was about to collapse, but Kouga caught her and held her bridal style, he looked around until he saw the small edge of a hut in the trees, he ran to it. Once he got a bit closer, he saw it was the hut of a preistess when a woman, dressed in red and white, hair a dark brown and pulled loosly back (no it's not Kikyo) "MIKO" he yelled, it was very uncommon for a youkai to call the aid of a miko at a time like this, but he didn't know how to birth babies, also knowing Kagome is a miko, he trusted her.

The miko looked at him, _A youkai, _she gasped. "Leave"

"Miko, we need your help, she's going into labor" Kouga stepped forward, Akuma was yelling with pain.

The miko sighed, she knew that they were youkais, but they weren't giving of any evil aura, and they were needing help, "Bring her inside" she went into the hut while Kouga followed suit, the miko stared back at Akuma, _I can feel her life spirit, it's almost gone._

Inside the hut there was the strange scent of herbs, stews, and other scents Kouga never knew of before, "Lay her on the mat" she pointed to a small wooden mat on the floor, Kouga layed Akuma down.

The miko went to the back of the room and gathered some herbs and smashed them in a bowl "What's your name" she calmly asked.

Kouga grabbed Akuma's hand, "my name's Kouga and her's is Akuma"

"Akuma, the late dog general's daughter" the miko concintrated on the herbs.

"If you mean InuTaisho-sama then yes" Kouga growled

The miko turned and walked back, "Mine is Kiri" she layed the herbs and a bowl of water by her. Kiri grabbed a small peice of cloth and dunked it in the water, wrung it out, and wiped off the blood and With the rest of the water Kiri mixed the herbs in it and slowly let it run into Akuma's mouth.

Akuma opened her eyes, "Kouga" she gasped. "AHHHH" she yelled, holding Kouga's hand harder.

"You get out of here" Kiri ordered.

"But..." Kouga growled,

"I don't care, she needs as much air as possible, NOW LEAVE"

Kouga gave the miko a growl, but followed orders and left the hut, giving Akuma one last look before leavng.

Kouga stood under the tree, hearing Akuma's cries and yells. It was darkness now and the moon rose, unusually closer than usual. He kept on getting the feeling of raming the door into the hut, _Damn, I should be with her_. He stood up and faced the tree and growled, "DAMN" he punched the tree making it shake, "DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN:" hitting the tree after each 'damn'. Then he clasped his claws around the tree and ran them down it, making a deep gash, "Why...I should have been there, I should have stayed with you"

Kouga didn't hear the yells stop and Kiri coming out the door, "Kouga-kun" she calmy said.

Kouga turned to her, "Is Akuma all right Kiri-sama" Kouga's eyes stared in her calm brown eyes.

"The baby is born, but Kouga, " she gave a small frown, "There is...something...bad..."

_Bad, _Kouga's eyes widened.

"Akuma-sama...her life...it's about to end." she whispered.

Kouga gasped and ran into the hut, blowing by Kiri, _NO, AKUMA, NOT NOW._

Kiri looked back at her hut when Kouga burst through the door, _It's best to leave them alone._

Kouga saw blood all over the foor, he looked at Akuma's face, blood was dripping from her mouth, Kiri did wipe the blood off her face as best as she could, but it kept on running, in her arms, was a small child, with a white fluff for hair on his head, two white dog ears, and a white wolf's tail, "Akuma" he gasped.

"Kouga" she smiled.

Kouga sat by her and stared at the child, "Are you okay"

"Yes Kouga, but I know I am going to die," she frowned.

"No your not" he growled.

Akuma wanted to lighten up the mood, "Look it's your son" she smiled.

Kouga looked at the small child, it started to open it's eyes to reaveal two ice-blue eyes, "What do you want to name it"

"Kousen" she said, "After all, he survived a battle.

"Kousen," Kouga repeated.

Akuma gave a small gasp, "Kouga..." she fell backwards, Kouga slowly got Kousen from her arms and set him in a bundle of cloth nearby. He wrapped his arms around her, her eyes were slowly fading and she was getting cold.

"Akuma, don't you dare die"

"so this is how it will end, die just like my mother" Akuma's eyes began to tremble.

Kouga growled, "You are not gonna die like your mother"

"Yes I am" Akuma glared, "I was hurt by Tsumi,"

"Tsumi?"

"He's the raven you battled earlier, he almost killed my mother just because she went for my father instead of him," Akuma stressed out.

"But you are not gonna die just like your mother" Kouga stressed out.

Akuma began to shake, "Kouga"

"There is one big difference between your mother's death and..." he stopped before he admitted that she will die, "was your father ever there when she died"

Akuma gasped and stared at Kousen. A tear rolled down Kouga's cheek, then he slowly neared her face, and brushed his lips against hers. Akuma's eyes widened, then kissed back. _Akuma, I love you._ he made their kiss break as her lips went colder.

"Say goodbye to Ayame" she stressed out, she took off her necklace and placed it around his neck, "Good bye forever...my love" and her body limped and her spirit died.

"Akuma..." Kouga gasped and stared at the corpse.

**Heaven Bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight  
Truth be told I tried my best  
But somewhere long the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
But the cost was so much more than I could bear **

Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so

We all begin out with good intent  
When love is raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone  
But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
I've held so dear

Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so

Heaven bend to take my hand  
I've nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to these I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem away to be redeemed

Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here and  
Tell me I told you so

"no" he gasped, and and another tear rolled down his cheek. A light came at the corner of his eye, he looked to see a wolf youkai woman with black hair.

"The moon goddess" he gasped.

It was true, the youkai was the moon goddess, "Hello Kouga, my son-in-law"

"What" Kouga looked at her, now he heard Kousen crying. At that moment, he saw Akuma, Akuma's spirit. "Akuma..." he gasped.

Akuma glided over to Kousen, "my child" she sighed, and placed a finger on his forehead, _I know understand mother, _she thought, _I know understand why you gave me the curse. _I light gleamed from her finger tip and it seemed like it was being sucked into Kousen, Kousen stopped crying.

Akuma got up after the light subsided and looked to Kouga, "Bye Kouga, I'm going to go become the new moon goddess." she turned.

Kouga now got it, "That's your mother" he pointed to the woman.

Akuma nodded, "Yes, my mother was the moon goddess"

And with that, they both disapeared, "I love you Kouga" Akuma whispered to him.

Kouga lifted Kousen, who started crying out of hunger. Kiri stepped in, "I guess you want me to feed him" she sighed.

Kouga nodded.

The wolf youkai left the hut with Akuma in his arms while Kiri nursed Kousen, Kousen should have been nursed by Akuma, but it would be impossible.

Kouga found the spot where they battled Tsumi, blood staining the grass, he walked a bit further until he found a small spot. He dug a hole and placed Akuma in it, covered it back up and placed a rock on top of it, _Akuma._

"I will take care of the grave" Kiri came behind him, holding a sleeping Kousen.

"Thank you, Kiri-sama" Kouga took Kousen back, "I wish you protection for helping as much as you can"

Kiri bowed and headed back to the hut.

Kouga sighed and headed back to his tribe, he looked up, and saw a face in the moon, the face of the Moon Goddess, _Akuma..._

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: so whatcha think. I liked it, even though the battle was a bit crappy. Also this chapter took me like two hours to write non stop. No food breaks, no bathroom breaks, just pure writing. And like I say before, No review, no chapter...**


	7. Another Death in my Life?

**Akuma:I totaly redid this chapter, so if you guys are getting like the de ja vu thing, then that's the reason, Ayame and Satsuki pointed out a lot of things, so I am gonna redo this chapter, now the song IS WAY BETTER and it's by Ani DiFranco, Vivian Green, and Cyndi Lauper. It's called Sister of Avalon. Also a new character will be introduced in this chapter, her name is Satsuki. And she is a real person I know. Satsuki in this story is a wolf youkai from the Northern Tribe that is married to Sesshoumaru. You should remember Satsuki from the 'Fluffy Stories' I wrote. Oh yeahh I forgot, Healers, I don't think, can be married but oh well. Satsuki being a wolf youkai was all Ayame's idea that she got from a dream. So I give credit to her, oh if you are wondering who Ayame and Satsuki are, well they are the girls that got me onto Fan Fiction, their username is KIKYO MUST DIE984570**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another Death in my Life?**

The sun was peaking over the horizon, Kouga was walking back to the tribe, Kousen was sleeping in his arms. Kouga stared at him, Kousen's dog ears were drooping. _His mother is the moon now..._he sighed as he grasped the fire youkai claw that Akuma placed around his neck.

"Kouga" Ayame's voice was heard, Kouga looked up to see her run towards him, "Who's this little guy" Ayame smiled down at Kousen.

"Kousen" the wolf sighed, "My new son"

"Kousen," she smiled, then looked aound, "Where's Aku..." her eyes fell on the claw, "...ma," she knew what it meant and her eyes got a little glossy.

Kouga knew what his mate was thinking, "She's dead, and became the new Moon Goddess" he stared at the ground, a small tear left a trail on his cheek.

Ayame's emerald eyes looked at Kouga and cleched her teeth, but calmed down and huge tears fell from her eyes, _I will never see her again, my friend...we fought over Kouga...but that's how we became friends, _she clenched her fist tighter, _DAMN, DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN...WHY NOW. If only I was there to stop her..._, she faced Kouga, eyes bloodshot from crying, "If only I stopped her, If only I was there to stop her, " she growled, "How...did she...die" she slowly stressed out through her tears.

"A raven, named Tsumi, attacked her and I wasn't there...to save her in time. She died a bit after labor...If I just got there in time, she could've had enough power to live." Kouga placed his arm around her shoulders, "Don't cry, it was not your fault Ayame, Don't blame yourself." he kissed her on the lips. _Don't ever blame yourself, it was Akuma's choice, and...it was all my fault she died.._

Once Kouga broke the kiss, Ayame stopped crying, "I hope your right Kouga, Ayame took Kousen and let him rest in her arms, "Is he fed" she rocked her arms.

"Yeah." he took his arm away.

"How are we ever gonna explain Kousen to the tribe" Ayame looked into Kouga's rain-blue eyes.

Kouga looked at Kousen, "We can just say that he is a wolf youkai, that should be good enough"

"Kouga, that is the same thing that we did to Akuma, it won't be long until the pack figures out" Ayame yelled in his face.

"Well you think of a better idea"

Ayame looked to Kousen and she agreed, "Okay"

Kouga wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, if Kousen will turn out to have the same spirit as his mother, than he should be just fine." then he kissed her gently on the cheek and with that, they headed back to the tribe.

"AWWW look at the little baby" Hakkaku smiled.

Ginta put his finger in Kousen's face, "He's so CUTE"

Ayame twitched, _They are acting like total morans...can't believe I'm in the same tribe as them._

Hakkaku put his pointer fingers at the sides of his mouth to streach his lips wider, stuck his tounge out, and crossed his eyes.

Kousen stared at him and tilted his head.

"Stop it your moron, your scaring him" Kouga punched him on the head. Kousen started to laugh, "hey, he likes that," Kouga smirked and puched Ginta this time. Kousen laughed even more.

"His first laugh," Ayame smirked, _He doesn't understand that his mother died from running away, just so he won't go through all that she went through. _

"Where did Kousen-kun come from" Hakkaku rubbed his head where Kouga hit him.

Hakkaku remembered, "Kouga-sama, we've noticed Akuma isn't around, where is she"

Kouga gave a small gulp, "She's...she's dead"

Ginta smirked, "About time that wolfdog..." he stopped when he saw Kouga bare his teeth, _He must still be heartbroken, after all, she broke his heart when he found out she was a wolfdog._ Ginta thought, of course he didn't know the half of it.

"Kousen is her son" he calmed down.

Hakkaku growled, "Then he should be killed"

"NO" Kouga growled, "He may be a wolfdog, but he still has my blood" and that goes for everybody, he noticed that the whole tribe was around him, "KOUSEN WILL NOT BE KILLED" The whole tribe gave a huge groan, they most defently didn't want a wolfdog in the tribe.

"hey wait Kouga, wouldn't you need word from the Elders if you intend to keep a wolfdog in the tribe, I mean it's not a dog" Jikken pointed out, and then a murmer of agreement fell on the tribe.

Kouga began to growl, "HE HAS MY BLOOD, the elder's rule doesn't apply to the alpha's pup, YA GOT THAT" everybody in the tribe fell silent and nodded their heads.

"AHHHH" Ayame fell to her knees, Kousen still in her arms, "Kouga, I think it's time" she looked up to him.

Kouga's eyes widened, Hakkaku and Ginta started screaming. Then Kouga picked Ayame up, with Kousen still in her arms, and and took her to Yakuso.

Once inside Yakuso's hut, Ayame was laying on the mat, hand in Kouga's. Kousen was sleeping in a bundle of cloth. Kouga felt this was weird, of course he was still use to when Akuma was in labor. _There's hardly any blood, it's strange_ he looked around. His mind went back to Ayame when she squeezed his hand more, causing it to go purple.

"Kouga-sama I need you to leave," Yakuso carried herbs that were different.

"Why" he turned to the healer.

"Tradition"

Kouga didn't care about tradition, he first broke it when he 'fell in love' with Kagome, then he married a wolfdog and kept it a secret. Tradition didn't mean a damn thing to him anymore, "Tradition, I'm staying wit..."

"KOUGA-SAMA DON'T YOU DARE GO AGAINST THE HEALER, I'm the closest thing to the Moon Goddess there is in this tribe" she growled.

Kouga rolled his eyes, _Think again old woman, I was married to the moon goddess' daughter._ "did you ever see her" he growled, "I did"

Yokuso sighed, "fine, just don't talk so the spirits won't know your here."

Kouga agreed. Yokuso took the herbs and made Ayame eat a few, Kouga noticed that she was doing the ritual different than Kiri-sama did. Yokuso placed a wet cloth on top of Ayame's forehead, Ayame squeezed his hand more. _How long does it take to birth a baby, Kiri-sama did it a lot quicker. I should have gone to her instead, _Kouga sighed. His eyelids started to droop, the smell of the herbs around him, many of the scents made him sleepy, then he dozed off.

* * *

_A teenage boy, around 18 with white hair, ice-blue eyes, white dog ears, and a white wolf's tail was walking down a forest path, beside him was a teenage girl, about the same age with black hair that was pulled back, a brown wolf's tail, and green eyes. The boy had a red harori with a fire youkai claw on a necklace hung around his neck while the girl wore a dark blue yukata with the water youkai claw on a necklace that was also hung around her neck._

_"Kousen, I know you are in love with that girl" the girl smirked._

_"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YUME-CHAN" Kousen growled._

_The girl smiled, "What made you think it was Yume-chan."_

_"What about you and Kiba-kun" Kousen glared._

_"AHH you got to be kidding me, I'm not in love with him." the girl exploded._

_Kousen smiled and started singing, "Kiba and Miyuki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." and he started laughing._

_"KOUSEN YOU ARE SO DEAD" Miyuki growled and chased Kousen._

_Kousen ran while Miyuki cursed and chased him._

_"HEY YOU TWO," a woman's voice was heard, "No rough-housing today" _

_"Kay Okaa-san" they both cried._

* * *

"KOUGA-SAMA, WAKE UP" Yokuso shook him violently. Kouga popped open his eyes, Yokuso had a sad look in her face. "The baby is born" she whispered.

Kouga looked down to see a baby girl in Ayame's arms. She had black hair and a brown wolf's tail. Kouga smiled until he noticed something wrong with the child. _She's...She's not breathing,_ It was true, the child was there, but it's chest wasn't going up and down like it was suppose to. Kouga turned to Ayame, she had tears flowing out of her emerald eyes. "Ayame..." he wanted to cry as well, _No, I musn't cry, her best friend died, now her child. She needs a person to tell her that everything is gonna turn out okay...even if it's not...,_he clenched his teeth.

"Koug..." Ayame tried to say though her tears, _damn, why do two people have to die today...DAMN._

Kouga wraped his arms around her, "Shh...try to calm down, he stroked her short brown hair," he turned to Yokuso, "Is there anyway...

Yokuso shook her head, "Us healers have amazing powers, but...there is no way to bring back the dead."

Kouga thought of his dream and remembered that girl, the girl with black hair. _Miyuki..._.Kouga looked out the window and saw that the moon was out, _man I was asleep for a long time_, he stared at it, until he noticed, _the barrier, the barrier around the moon, it's broken..._, a bright light came at the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see a bright light there. Ayame and Yokuso saw it as well.

"It's..It's" Yokuso studdered.

The light formed into the shape of a woman.

"It's the Moon Goddess." she bowed.

_Akuma, _Kouga gasped.

It was true, Akuma stood there, she glowed with the brightness of the full moon, "Hello Kouga, Hello Ayame" she nodded towards them.

Ayame's tears were drying up slowly, _Akuma..._

"How does she know your names," Yokuso looked to Kouga and Ayame., "No duh she's the Moon Goddess, she knows everybody." she looked at the Moon Goddess, "Moon Goddess, why do you take the form of that damn wolfdog..." Yokuso growled.

Akuma ignored her and walked towards Ayame, she sat down by Kouga and looked at Ayame and the girl. Kouga stared at her, she was there, but she was not there. He wanted to hug her. But couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to. He looked away, he wanted Akuma to sit somewhere else besides near him. It was to tempting, knowing that the spirit of her was there.

"Ayame, let me have the child" Akuma streched out her arms.

Ayame looked in her eyes and slowly placed the girl in her arms. Akuma slowly started singing

**"Felt someone calling me into the howling of the wind...**

**I heard the reflection of a sound echoing through my skin...**

**And a distant drum rumbling under the ground gently guides me on...**

**Through my wild heart...**

**Whispering to me the Sisters of Avalon...**

**Sisters of Avalon...Sisters of Avalon...**

**She is a awakening in the dark swells and mystery.**

**Unbridled night mares powerful and running free.**

**You could still hear her cries reverberating, through the trees...**

**For the trampled flowers, the daughters of Eve, The Sisters of Avalon...**

**Sisters of Avalon...Sisters of Avalon...**

**They brought her in in a new white dress...**

**But the stain left an ache on her mother's breast...**

**Now all that's left are the ghostly steps from a distant corridor...**

**And a distant drum rumbling under ground gently guides me on...**

**Through my wild heart...**

**Whispering to me the Sisters of Avalon...**

**Sisters of Avalon...**

**Come on sisters...come on sister..."**

The baby began to suck in air, and her eyes opened to reavel dark emerald-green eyes. Everybody gasped. "Here you go" she handed the child to Ayame.

Ayame took the girl into her arms, "Akuma..."

Akuma turned to Kouga and smiled, then got up. She slowly walked towards the other side of the hut, "WAIT MOON GODDESS, " Yokuso yelled, "I thought that after you do something for someone, they have to do something in return."

"Keh, all I want from them is to give Kousen and their child parental love." she smiled at them, and glowed until she was gone.

They all were silent, except for the baby's crying, Ayame started to nurse her, _Thank you...Akuma, _she smiled. "So what should we name her" Ayame faced Kouga.

Yokuso stared at them, _they were all in the same room as the Moon Goddess, and they act like nothing happened._

Kouga remembered his dream, "How about Miyuki" he smiled.

Ayame nodded, "Miyuki"

Akuma looked down at them from the sky, "Be happy my friend, and my love. I wouldn't want to make you cry anymore." she turned and continued to the moon.

Miyuki was fed and Kouga looked down at her. She looked like Ayame but with black hair.

Their peace was broken by a shout from Jikken, "YOU DOG, LEAVE NOW"

Kouga sniffed the air, _Not my brother-in-law AGAIN, _Kouga stood up, with Kousen in his arms, and so did Ayame, with Miyuki in her arms. They exited the hut to find a male inu youkai with long white hair and anber eyes. Beside him was a wolf youkai woman with black hair and black eyes in a purple yukata woman, a girl with black hair in a , an imp with a huge staff, and a two-headed dragon.

"Get away you inu, and take your humans and imp with you. The wolf youkai can stay" Bujoku growled.

"Damn okamis" the inu youkai growled.

"What was that" the woman glared at him.

Kouga knew these people, "Bujoku, Jikken, let them be, I know them."

Bujoku and Jikken glared, then let them pass.

"So what brings ya here, Sesshoumaru" Kouga crossed his arms.

"Ayame" the female wolf youkai stared at Ayame.

"Satsuki" Ayame smiled.

"Ayame, it's been such a long time." Satsuki steped up to her.

"yeah" Ayame cradled Miyuki.

The little girl came up to Satsuki, "Satsuki, who is that"

"Rin, don't you remember Ayame-sama" Satsuki looked down at her.

"Satsuki..." Ayame growled, "You called me THAT"

"keh, sorry AYAME, hey who's the runt" Satsuki pointed at Miyuki.

Ayame looked down, "Miyuki, my daughter"

"DAUGHTER, well it seems you and Kouga have been 'busy" Satsuki grinned.

"Keh, what about you and Sesshoumaru, I smell him ALL over you" Ayame smirked, "So what have you been up to lately."

"Ah you know, being the healer of the Northern Tribe...and all that jazz." Satsuki sighed.

Ayame looked at her, "Oh yeah, I forgot you were the healer for the Northern Tribe"

"I'll never understand woman" Kouga growled.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Ayame and Satsuki turned to them, "WHAT WAS THAT"

Kouga sighed, "let's go inside," he saw the crowd forming around them,

Sesshoumaru turned to the imp,"Jaken stay here with Ah Un"

Jaken looked up to him, "Yes m'lord."

They all went inside the cave that is Kouga and Ayame's home. Kouga handed Kousen to Ayame. "So what did you come for Sesshoumaru" Kouga growled.

"It was all Satsuki's idea," Sesshoumaru sighed, "never knew that once you marry a wench, she becomes the winner of all the battles."

"Just think about marring TWO woman" Kouga chuckeled, Sesshoumaru gave a small smile.

Ayame and Satsuki both glared at them, "Men"

"So who's the other runt" Sesshoumaru looked at Kousen.

"Kousen" Ayame looked at him

Rin stared at Kousen, "Sessoumaru-sama, Kousen-kun has the same ears as Inuyasha-sama and Akuma-sama"

Sesshoumaru looked apon Kousen, "So where's my sister"

Kouga lowered his head, "she's dead" he whispered.

"Dead" Satsuki and Sesshoumaru repeated.

Ayame nodded, "and this is her child, Ayame looked towards Kousen.

"Sesshoumaru," Satsuki wondered, _Did I just hear Sesshoumaru sniffle..._, "what should we do about Akuma's share of the western lands."

Sesshoumaru thought for a minute, "I guess I will leave it in the hands of Kouga, until Kousen grows of age"

"ME" Kouga stared blank-eyed at the inu youkai.

"Of course, after all, you were Akuma's husband and Kousen is all what's left of Akuma's blood" Sesshoumaru gave a small parchment to Kouga, "Take care of it well, brother-in-law."

Kouga opened to look at it, it was the deed to the lands, then he rolled it up and stuck it in his armor, "So is that all you need"

Sesshoumaru got up, "I think that's it...right Satsuki"

Satsuki got up as well, "yeah, ready to go Rin"

Rin nodded and followed suit. Kouga and Ayame did as well, "Well thank you..." Kouga bowed.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE" Jikken growled, "GET AWAY YOU DAMN INU"

"Back off, damn it" a man's voice was heard.

"DON'T BE SO RASH" a woman's voice screamed.

"No you can't go in there, " Bojuko yelled.

"MAKE ME" the man growled. Soon the waterfall was broken to reveal Inuyasha with Kagome by his side, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were hiding behind them, "Well ya mangy wolf, long time no see"

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: read and review. please, I need them. YEAH.**


	8. The Thin Ice

**Akuma: Let ya know...WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING, I'M GONNA RUIN A PERFECT MOMENT OKAY...and I kinda thougt this song would go a bit better with the story than Let it be, which was the original song for this chaper. I just heard this song and I decided it should be this chapter's song. It's The Thin Ice by Pink Floyd**

**Chapter 8: The Thin Ice**

* * *

"Hey you mutt-face" Kouga smirked.

Inuyasha gave a growl, "puny wolf"

"Stop it you two" Kagome growled.

"Wench" Inuyasha glared.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou sighed, "5...4...3...2...1"

"SIT"

Inuyasha fell to the ground making the cave almost fall down, Miyuki and Kousen started laughing.

The group stared at the the two kids, Inuyasha then stared at Sesshoumaru, "WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"We were just leaving" Sesshoumaru stepped over Inuyasha and left the cavern., "Let's go," Satsuki nodded a farewell to Ayame and followed suit, Rin did as well.

"Now that the jackass has left, let's get down to real business" Inuyasha stood up.

Ayame scented something off Kagome and Sango, "hey Kagome, why do you smell a lot like Inuyasha, and Sango, you smell a lot like Miroku and..."Ayame traced down to their abs, "AND YOUR PREGNANT" her eyes widened once she saw the bulging bellys of the both of them.

"Of course we're pregnant and we're at our ninth month, didn't Akuma tell you" Sango pointed out, "Inuyasha said he went to her and told it"

Ayame glared at Inuyasha, "as a matter of fact, we didn't" Inuyasha began to blush.

"Inuyasha" the whole crew glared at him.

The inu hanyou spun, "HEY, I FORGOT, CAN A GUY FORGET AN ERRAND ONCE IN A WHILE"

"Baka" Shippou repeated his most famous line as everybody sat down

Kouga growled, "But you guys have been married for like...10 months...how can you be pregnant..unless."

"Just shut up" Inuyasha glared.

"Yes, Sango and I have been 'busy" Miroku placed his hand on...what else...but Sango's behind.

Sango gave him a big slap, while Kousen and Miyuki both laughed. Inuyasha placed his eyes on the children, "Who are the brats"

Ayame gave a smirk, "This is my daughter, Miyuki, she was just born today, and this is Kousen...Uncle Inuyasha...born yesterday"

"UNCLE" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Yes, Akuma's son." Kouga smirked.

Miroku realized, "So if you guys been married for six months...and you have babies now..."

"SO WHY ARE YOU CALLING US PERVS THEN..." the inu hanyou bellowed.

Kouga had no backtalk, "You just shut up"

"So where is the big brainless wolfdog that somehow became my sister anyway" Inuyasha smiled.

Kouga's smile faded, "She's..."

Ayame finished, "dead"

"What..." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, his teeth clenched, and his eyes got glossy, _My sister...dead?_

**Mamma loves her baby**

**And Daddy loves you too**

**And the Sea may look warm to you babe**

**And the sky may look blue**

**Ooooh babe**

**Ooooh baby blue**

**Ooooh babe**

**If you should go skating **

**On the thin ice of modern life**

**Dragging behind you the silent reproach**

**Of a million tear-stained eyes**

**Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice**

**Appears under your feet**

**You slip out of your depth and out of your mind**

**With your fear flowing out from behind,**

**As you claw at the ice**

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" Kagome gasped, as she leaned on him, "I'm so sorry" she whispered

Inuyasha looked at Kousen, _Kousen is all that's left of her blood_, "how did she die"

"A raven, who killed her mother, went after her. Made Akuma lose almost all her power and she went into labor...ended up losing the rest of her power." Kouga put it the short way, "oh and she was infected by Ketsueki." he growled, he never wanted to talk on how Akuma died ever again.

Inuyasha knew what Ketsueki was, being married to a miko and stuff, "I knew Akuma was gonna bring herself death" he clenched his fist and pounded the floor, "DAMN IT"

"Inuyasha" Kagome nudged her elbow into his ribs, "stop it."

"IT'S THE TRUTH" Inuyasha glared.

Kagome saw a small tear run down his cheek, _Inuyasha..._

Kouga smiled, wanting to lighten up the mood, "So _Uncle _Inuyasha, want to see your nepew..."

"No..I am so not good with children" Inuyasha shook his hand.

Shippou folded his arms, "believe me when I say I found that out the hard way"

The inu-hanyou growled, "Why you damn brat"

"oh come on Inuyasha, you are never gonna be good with your own child unless you train a bit first." Ayame placed Kousen in his lap. Kousen looked up at Inuyasha, Ayame pointed to the inu hanyou, "Kousen this is your Uncle Inuyasha, your mother's brother"

"Inuwasa" Kousen smiled. "Uncel Inuwasa"

Ayame's eyes grew wide, "His first words."

"Yeah that's great kid, " Inuyasha picked Kousen up by the armpits. Say you look a lot like Kouga, except for the dog ears and white hair.

Kousen looked to the top of Inuyasha's head, "fuy eaws" he lauged.

"what was that ki.." Inuyasha stopped when Kousen grabbed Inuyasha's ears and started pulling, "HEY YOU BRAT"

"FUNY EAWS.." Kousen began to laugh.

Inuyasha began pulling Kousen away. Miyuki began to laugh. Once Inuyasha was able to pull Kousen away he quickly handed him to Kagome. "Kagome, will you please tell that kid that he has ears like me and that once someone starts pulling his ears, he will understand my pain." he looked away. Kousen tore from Kagome's grasp and went into Inuyasha's lap again, "What do you want kid" Miyuki climbed onto Inuyasha's lap as well. After a bit, they both hugged him.

"Well it seems that they have taken a liking to you" Miroku smirked.

"GAH...GET OFF YOU BRATS" he picked them both up by the scruff of their necks and quickly handed them to Kouga and Ayame.

"It's true though Inuyasha, they do seem to like you" Sango sighed.

"Keh" Inuyasha turned.

"Hey wait a sec, they are like first born children, how could they do that NOW" Kagome pointed out.

"DUH, the're youkais. They grow a lot faster than humans...and a bit faster than hanyous." Ayame sighed.

"Listen we better go" Inuyasha stood up.

"Yes, we only came by to chat" Kagome and the rest followed suit.

"Bye bye Inuwasa" Kousen and Miyuki both waved.

"Bye you runts" Inuyasha waved to them.

Kouga and Ayame stood outside, Kousen in Kouga's arms and Miyuki in Ayame's. Watching their friends dissapear in the distance, "Kouga...what do you think Kousen will turn out to be like" Ayame wondered.

"If like Akuma, badass joker...sometimes..., jumps into fights, hardcore, obsessed with something and sticks with it for about a year, ya know the whole junk and stuff." Kouga shruged, "And if Miyuki turned out to be like you, then that will be a nightmare...I could't even describe it."

"How about you don't and shut up." Ayame growled, "I'll bet anything that Miyuki will turn out like you,"

"Isn't that a good thing" Kouga smiled.

Ayame snarled, "ARE YOU MAD...THAT WILL JUST BRING MORE TROUBLE IN MY LIFE. And if Akuma was still alive, then she would just go bonkers."

"Like Akuma has never gone bonkers before, and someone's in a bad mood" Kouga smiled.

"Oh...I'm not in my bad mood," Ayame made a fist, "IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY BAD MOOD THEN KEEP IT UP"

Kousen began laughing, Miyuki growled.

"What did I say, Akuma would be laughing too if she saw us fighting like this" Kouga pointed out.

"And we both will be growling" Ayame smiled.

Kouga looked down at the pups, "yep, I think Kousen will turn out just like his mother"

"Just what we needed, another Akuma" Ayame slapped her forehead.

Kouga placed a kiss on her lips, "I guess we will just have to live with it"

Ayame kissed him back, "I just hope we survive."

* * *

That night, the family were in the grass by the river staring at moon. Kousen and Miyuki were laying in the grass by their parents. The moon was waning, "You know Kousen, your mother is the Moon Goddess"

Kousen looked to him, "Mon Godeth?"

"The Moon Goddess or Moon God, whoever the gender is, is a person, or youkai, that goes up to the moon's barrier and makes sure that the Moon rises and sets as it is suppose to. The moon, besides the sun, is the most important heavingly body up in the sky. It makes the tides move and other things. Without it, our life will cease to be here. It's a bit to complicated for you now." Kouga tried to explain as best as he could, "And when you...leave our world...you will become the new Moon God, unless your mother does a good deed and makes their family the new Moon God/Goddesses before you do, that's also a bit hard to explain"

Kousen was rubbing his head, "daddy make my hed huwt". Ever since the incident with Inuyasha, Kousen has been learning new words and motions.

" KOUGA...this is so not like you" Ayame pointed out, "It's scary when you act all smart like"

"Hey...can I at least explain something to my son" Kouga growled.

"KEH, yeah right, besides you are just making him confused.

"KEH" Miyuki growled.

"WHAT DID I SAY, SHE'S TURNING OUT TO BE YOU" Kouga bellowed.

"Whatever" Ayame sighed.

Kousen began laughing, "beauty and the beast"

"I nevwer kwew I wa whaat goowd wooking" Miyuki smiled.

"Did they just recite our joke" Kouga looked.

"Except for the fact that Akuma usually never said that. It was me most of the time"

Kouga smirked, "but Miyuki wasn't suppose to say it, I was."

"But Kousen knew when to say it, just like his mother. weird how his joking is coming so fast, like Akuma"

"Scawey" Miyuki blinked.

Kouga and Ayame both began to laugh, Kousen rolled his eyes, "Bakas"

"Woah...total deja vu" Kouga repeated.

"Towal deva ju" Miyuki stressed.

Kousen lowered his dog ears and growled, "get off my back"

"Now he's turning Inuyasha...great" Ayame sighed.

"INUWASA" Miyuki and Kousen both jumped, their wolf tails wagging, Kousen's dog ears twitching.

"Funwy Eawes" Kousen smiled.

"You have funwy eawes too big bruther...see" Miyuki pulled one of Kousen's ears.

"OWAA-SAN" Kousen yelled, "OOFU-SAN"

"Miyuki...stop it" Ayame sighed.

"Sowwy big bruther, sowwey owaa-san" Miyuki sighed.

"Yep, Kousen has a bit of Inuyasha's blood inside him." Kouga glared at the moon.

"I wonder where's his Sesshoumaru blood" Ayame looked at the stars.

"Don't know...we will just have to wait and see" Kouga sighed.

"So what do you think Kousen will react when he finds out that he's a wolfdog and how bad their treated." Ayame looked at the moon.

Kouga frowned, _If Kousen should end up as I think he ends up, then he will just be trying to prove at all angles that he's not in no freaken way, that he's a wolfdog. It will take a while for him to face the facts. _He ended up lieing, "I don't know...I just...don't know.."

Kousen stared at Kouga, _Wof..dowg..whaws twat...am I a wof dowg.._

* * *

Somewhere else, deep inside a forest somewhere, at Ayame's old wolf pack. A wolf youkai was given birth.

"What should we name him, " a male wolf youkai looked at his mate, who was holding a small male pup with black hair, black wolf's tail, and amber eyes.

"Kiba, I've always wanted to name my child that, right Kuro"

Kuro smiled, "and do you think Kiba will be ready for his training"

"Training" the female wolf youkai tilted her head.

"Yes...remember when Ayame left our tribe to go with Kouga..."

"oh yes...I remeber, Kiba will be perfect. Don't fail us Kiba"

Kiba looked up to his parents and smiled.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: I do think this chapter was CRAPPY...AND I MEAN CRAPPY. I CAN'T STRESS THAT ENOUGH...should I say that I HAVE NO F---ING IDEA WHAT I'M DOING. And also the song did turn out better than the other one, tee hee Read and Review, and the secrets will be revealed.**


	9. Tiger Rose

**Akuma: This song is Tiger Rose by Robert Hunter. The song just doesn't go a long with the chapter, but it was the closest I could find at the moment. I think this chapter is gonna be pretty amusing to all of you. After all, this takes place fifteen years later. Sango and Miroku's kid is Fifteen, while Kousen...and Miyuki...oh and I just looked through my mom's Grateful Dead Lyric Book, and Aiko Aiko...this is so confusing...they spell it Iko Iko and there is a lot more to the song...I'm so confused...and it says it's not Japanese...it's African American kind of thing...I don't know...it's so confusing. GAHHHHHH. I'm just gonna say for these wolf youkai and wolfdogs, when they reach 18 in human years. They are 18, after that they just have youkai lives. Okay... and to **

KIKYO MUST DIE984570: **Yeah, I did notice they were too advanced for their age, my fault. and I am not gonna redo this chapter...nope...no matter how many flames you throw at me, my element is fire, and i lub fire...(evil grin)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tiger Rose**

Fifteen years later. A wolfdog youkai boy with white hair and ice-blue eyes looked off a hill. He wore a red haroi that looked like his Uncle Inuyasha's and a fire youkai claw on a necklace that his father gave to him, he said that it use to be his mother's. "Hey Kousen" a girl's voice came behind him. Kousen turned his head to look at his sister, a wolf youkai girl with black hair that was tied back, and dark emerald eyes. She wore a dark blue yukata kimono with a water youkai claw necklace.

"Hey Miyuki" Kousen sighed, "What do you want." he looked at the Tiger Roses that grew near the river's edge.

"Father needs to speak with you" Miyuki crossed her arms, "Something to do with...oh I don't know...CHORES" the wolf youkai folded her arms and stressed out the word. Unlike her, Kousen didn't do his chores.

Kousen gave a growl, "can I just do them later Miyuki"

"So just because father said your mother is the Moon Goddess, doesn't mean that you get a excuse for not doing chores" Miyuki bared her fangs.

The wolfdog gave a sigh, "So that's what you think of me, hiding behind the fact that my mother is the Moon Goddess, you've got it all wrong," Kousen looked to his sister, "I JUST HATE DOING THOSE DAMN CHORES" he scowled.

Miyuki twitched, "whatever...just come and do your chores..." she turned on her heels and walked off, "COME ON, we haven't all day"

"Coming..." he then whispered to himself, "Damn sister" he turned his head to take a final look out to the sun, and sighed.

"Kousen..." Ayame growled.

Kouga looked at his son as well. Kousen stared at the both of them, "What..." he snarled.

"Son...just do your chores" Kouga gave a deep growl.

The wolfdog rolled his eyes, "yes father..."

"What was that runt" Ayame growled.

"yes...father, yes mother." Kousen sighed, "I will get straight to work."

Kouga turned to his daughter, who was trying not to laugh her head off, "Miyuki"

Miyuki tried to look as serious as possible, "Yes father"

"See Kousen you should act more like your sister" Kouga smirked. Ayame smirked as well.

_Kiss up, brown-nosing, back-stabing sister,_ Kousen gave her sister the glare that he inherited from his Uncle Sesshoumaru, who he never knew that he was his uncle

Kouga ordered, "You will go with the hunting warriors and lead them."

"HER" Kousen bellowed, "WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS GO ON THE COOL CHORES WHEN IT IS SO CLEAR I'M OLDER."

Kouga looked at his son, _Kousen...your a wolfdog, no one in the tribe will ever listen to a wolfdog._ It is true that everybody in the tribe knows he's a wolfdog. But he never did. Kouga ordered the pack not to speak of this. Of course the pack found a loophole in that order and treated Kousen sorta like a wolfdog, but simply not tell him. Kousen never told his father about it though. Even Miyuki knew about it, but she figured that Kousen should tell on his own. Kouga simply lied, "Well if you just did your chores, then maybe you will go hunting.

Miyuki grabbed her favorite katana and left the cave that was hidden from a waterfall. Kousen sighed and started cleaning up the cave.

"Hello" Miroku's voice was heard outside the cave.

Sango bursted through the cave, "Hello is anybod...oh Hi Kousen-kun" Miroku followed suit.

Kousen turned to the both of them, "Mama, Papa...Sango-chan and Miroku-sama are here"

"Well that means the mutt-face is here huh" Kouga sighed. Ayame growled.

"No actually, we came here alone Kouga-kun" Sango lifted up her hand.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her, "We wanted to talk about some business with the tribe's territory and a problem on it"

Ayame looked at the both of them, "You came here alone?"

"That's the problem, while Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-chan are fighting the problem on your territory, their son is traveling to his Uncle Sesshoumaru's home to talk something out, we had to come and let you agree on it." Miroku sighed, then slowly moving his hand towards his still favorite spot after fifteen years.

Before Miroku even got a chance, Sango's hand hit the same spot as always, "Not here you pervert" Sango finaly got out of her angry mode and smiled, "We also brought along our daughter."

_Daughter,_ Kousen thought. He had known Miroku and Sango ever since he was born, but he never seen their daughter, she was always in training or something that made her busy. He knew her name was Yuuki, she was gonna be called Yume, but they changed it.

"You mean Yuuki-chan" Ayame said.

Kouga knew what these meant, "KOUSEN"

Kousen turned to his father, "Yes Otou-san"

"Go with Yuuki-chan, she will need protection, after all, she's a fifteen year old human girl in a wolf youkai pack, you don't know what the other wolf youkais would do to her." Kousen nodded to agree.

"Woah there, I am not letting Yuuki go with your son...who knows what they could end up doing" Miroku snapped, "Can't you send Miyuki-chan"

Ayame sighed, "Miyuki is off hunting, Kousen is the only one left."

Miroku sighed, "Fine"

"Come Kousen, I will show you Yuuki" Sango motioned for him to follow.

Yuuki stood outside the cave, "Kousen-kun...I've never seen Kousen-kun before...or Miyuki-chan. I bet Kousen-kun is one ugly dude...,"then she saw Hakkaku pass by and add to herself, ..._who puts his hair up in a mohak._

They stepped under the waterfall into the open air. There by the cave entrance was a girl with her head turned. All they could see was that she had a purple yukata kimono on with black hair. Kousen thought to himself, _I bet Yuuki-chan is nothing more but an ugly bit..._

"Yuuki" Sango said.

"yes Okaa-san" Yuuki turned around to reveal two deep idigo eyes.

Kousen's jaw almost dropped, but he didn't want to humilate himself, _She's...beautiful._ She looked a lot like her mother, in some facial features but ended up with her father's eyes and hair color.

Yuuki gazed into Kousen's amber eyes. Kousen was way more different than she thought

"Yuuki, this is Kousen-kun He's gonna protect you while your Otou-san and I talk to Kouga and Ayame"

_THIS is Kousen-kun._ Yuuki gasped,_ Woah,_ she then turned to her mother "bye Okaa-san"

Sango headed back into the cave while Kousen and Yuuki were both staring at each other.

"so uh...Yuuki, what do you want to do" Kousen rocked back and forth.

Yuuki blushed a bit, "Want to go for...uh...walk"

Kousen nodded and they headed towards the river. They sat under the huge tree that Kousen's mother sat under...long ago. The tree was on top of a big hill by the river's bank. "So..." Yuuki looked at the rivers edge.

"So..." Kousen sighed, _Damn, she smells so good, _he looked over to her, _it's so tempting to..., NO,_ he looked away, _must not let these teen hormones get to me..._

"So what is your sister like, Miyuki-chan..." Yuuki turned to him.

Kousen looked at her again, "M-miyuki, well she's just a suck up and what not..." he had to look away, it was so tempting..._These are not only teen hormones, these are wolf youkai teen hormones. I mean it's spring...just three more years until I will get these feelings at mating season..._, he gave a gulp.

Yuuki stared at him, "Kousen..."

_Her voice..._, he looked at her, "yeah"

"What's wrong"

"Oh nothing, I-i've just...I've just never been around a pretty girl before..." he started blushing once he knew what he said, "NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT"

"So you think I'm not pretty...eh" Yuuki glared at him.

"No, wench," he has learned the language his father spoke a lot of times, "I just didn't mean to say those words that way"

Yuuki stood up, "SO I'M A WENCH IS THAT IT"

Kousen stood up, "YEAH WENCH"

"YOU BASTARD"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"BASTA---AHHHH" Yuuki slipped and fell down the hill, she grabbed onto Kousen's haroi for support.

"Hey what the.." they fell down the hill holding onto each other as they rolled down the hill. Kousen over Yuuki, Yuuki over Kousen, and vise versa again. They rolled through a patch of Tiger Roses.

They finally got to the bottom and ended up by the river's side. Yuuki on top of Kousen.

"SEE THE MESS YOU GOT US IN" Yuuki bellowed in his dog ears, they were both unaware of the position they were in.

Kousen growled, "ME, YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE THING."

Yuuki started to mock, 'I've never been around a pretty girl before, I didn't mean that' ha my ass that you didn't start this fight"

Kousen neared his face to hers, "That does not sound like me"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't" their faces neared.

"yes it does" their noses touched when Yuuki neared her face.

Kousen's hormones got over him again, _She's so...near...she's so beautiful.., "_No, it doesn't" Kousen neared his face a bit more, just enough to make him more..., _Damn, bad move..._

"Well let me tell you mister, I would have like you as a friend if you didn't..." for some reason, a small rock flew out and hit Yuuki on the head and made her head tilt forward just enough to make their lips brush.

Kousen's and Yuuki's face began to glow red, Kousen blinked, _We're...kissing..._

Yuuki blushed, _wha..._

******Tiger Rose got new clothes**

******The ladies love her so**

******They laugh at her connections **

******But they don't say no**

******Get down high, get down low**

******Get your heels in tow**

******We don't care what**

******Mama don't allow here anymore**

**T****iger tea, tiger gee, you my Tiger Rose  
Gently roll me, honey, while I sing your song  
On the bank where children play ring-a-levio  
Come on and show me somethin' I don't know **

Good day breaking, windows shaking  
At my cabin door  
Love me like you did last night  
Just one more time  
I know it don't make sense  
But then it don't intend  
If you keep coming by  
We'll make it up again

Get up, Johnny, sing along  
Get along now, get along  
Could be right, I may be wrong  
Pretty soon be long gone  
Lay me down in worried sleep  
Listen to the sweet river weep  
Thought I heard it sing a song  
Delta Queen done come and gone

Tiger tea, tiger gee, you my Tiger Rose  
Gently roll me, honey, while I sing your song  
On the bank where children play ring-a-levio  
Come on and show me somethin' I don't know

Come on, big-eyed Handsome Moll  
And be my party doll  
We'll live in jive-o county  
'Neath the waterfall  
If people say: What can you play?  
Just tell 'em anything  
Cut-glass spur or a silver chime  
Can make 'em ring

Tiger Rose, Heaven knows  
I just love you so  
Maybe that's the reason  
That you don't say no  
You get high, get down low  
You my rodeo  
We don't care what Mama don't allow here anymore

Tiger tea, tiger gee, you my Tiger Rose  
Gently roll me, honey, while I sing your song  
On the bank where children play ring-a-levio  
Come on and show me somethin' I don't know

Yeah on the bank where children play ring-a-levio  
Come on show me somethin'  
Come on show me somethin'  
Come on and show me somethin' I don't know

Yuuki and Kousen suddenly got out of their La La Land and broke apart the kiss. _What's this feeling...,_ Yuuki looked deep into Kousen's blue eyes. Yuuki and Kousen then noticed the postition they were in.

"AHH GET OFF OF ME" Kousen pushed her off.

"HEY" she shouted as she landed on the ground.

Kousen suddenly became soft, "Maybe...I think your otou-san and okaa-san are...l-looking for you"

"Yeah" she got up and looked at the river, _We..._, she started to blush again.

Kousen looked at her, "I think I will walk you back" he walked to the tribe village while Yuuki stood by his shoulder.

Miyuki, who happened to be the one who threw the rock, started laughing wildly.

"HEY MIYUKI-CHAN, COME HELP US WILL YA" one of the hunters in her group shouted.

"Coming" Miyuki walked back.

Back at the den, Sango, Miroku, and Yuuki were leaving. Yuuki turned to them as they decended, "see ya Kousen-kun" she started blushing.

"See ya...Yuuki-chan" Kousen blushed.

Ayame leaned over to Kouga and whispered so softly in his ear, "I think Kousen got his love life from Inuyasha"

"Falling in love with a human...of course from Inuyasha..." Kouga nodded.

"But I remember you falling in love with a mortal" Ayame glared.

Kouga rolled his eyes, "just because she could sense the sacred jewel shards"

_I care for you Yuuki...even though we only knew each other...for a day. I still care about you._ Kousen sighed to himself.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: HEY YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BASTARD...oh sorry...I have no comment. Read and reveiw...wait...NO REVEIW...NO CHAPTER...MUHA HA HA HA HA HA**

**Inu: Stop that, it's geting annoying.**

**Akuma: MAKE ME LITTLE BROTHER.**

**Sess: Maybe I can**

**Akuma: yeah right Fluffers**

**Jin: Hey there.**

**Akuma: JIN...FROM SAMURAI CHAMPLOO**

**Kouga: So my old enemy, trying to take my girl again aren't ya**

**Jin: For the last time Kouga, Akuma's mine**

**Akuma(bonks Kouga and Jin's heads together): CUT IT OUT YOU TWO oh, and if you read the song over and over again verrrrryyy carefully then you will understand it how I felt when I chose it. I just realised that now when I read the story over again. OH and I almost forgot, if you ever want to listen to the music, in MIDI form at least, but don't want to buy the CD, then I have them in MIDI form in my profile, all you have to do is look for the story extras section and you will know what to do.**


	10. Runners High

**Akuma: This song is by the Pillows, if any of you want the english version of this song, justput it in a review, and I will be more than happy to send it to you.**

**Chapter 10: Runners High**

* * *

"Come on Miyu" Kousen growled at his sister, calling her by her nickname 

Miyuki glared at him, her loose ponytail hit her shoulder as she spun her head, "DON'T CALL ME THAT KOUS-KUN."

"NOW THAT'S JUST STUPID MIYUKI, I HATE THAT NAME"

"You now know why I use it" Miyuki blowed a raspberry.

Kousen growled, "COME BACK HERE" he started chasing her.

Miyuki ran, "TRY TOO" she giggled.

It was now two years later and they were 17 in human years, one more year until they get into full mating season, "KOUSEN-KUN" a girls voice yelled over the hills. Kousen and Miyuki stopped playing and looked in the girl's direction.

Kousen smiled when he knew who it was, "HEY YUUKI-CHAN"

Yuuki ran towards them, "Hi Miyuki-chan," Yuuki smiled at Miyuki.

"Hey Yuuki-chan" Miyuki folded her arms, she smirked as she remembered that day two years ago when she caused them to kiss, "I'm gonna leave you two alone" she giggled and quickly hid behind a bush to watch the two 'lovebirds.'

Kousen looked deep into Yuuki's indigo eyes, Yuuki always came once in a while when she was not busy, "So...whatja want wench."

Yuuki smiled, "After all these years, I'm still a wench in your eyes huh"

Kousen smirked, then tried to concentrate on something else, _Damn, her smile...her scent, it's all to tempting. damn wolf youkai teen hormones,_ still after two years, Kousen didn't know he was a wolfdog, "duh"

"I'm surprised we are not enemies," Yuuki said, _I would be, except something keeps on pulling me towards Kousen, and I never find any hate in my heart for him._

Kousen folded his arms, "Yeah..." _I've noticed I only get this strange feeling, only when she's here. , "_after two years ago,"

Yuuki stared at the ground, rembering the kiss, "yes, something hit me in the back of my head and I just leaned forward, I would expect us to be growling over it, but I guess I was wrong"

Yuuki and Kousen small talked for a few minutes when Kouga was heard far away, "Kousen, come here"

"Well I guess I have to be going" Yuuki turned and whistled, and Kirara flew down from the sky, Yuuki got on and waved to Kousen before flying off. Kousen gave a small wave and ran to his father.

"Yes, Otou-san." Kousen walked up to his father, he saw Ayame by him. That instant, he knew something was wrong by the way their faces had a serious touch to them.

"Can you follow Ayame and I into the cavern," Kouga turned as Ayame folled him. Kousen titled his head as he slowly stepped forward into the cave.

After they got deep into the cave, Kouga turned to him, "Kousen, you are seventeen, we both agree that's old enough for you to know the truth"

"Truth?" Kousen repeated.

Ayame looked at him, "We told the whole tribe that we are gonna tell you the truth, so they all know they don't have to hide it any longer."

Kousen was way confused now,_ What in hell are they talking about?_

"When your mother was still alive, she went through...problems" Kouga sighed, "She tried running away from these problems cause she wanted to protect us, and she knew you would go through the same problems so she wanted to protect you"

Ayame continued, "She died running away from that problem,"

Kousen glared at them, "What's the problem, cause i'm not getting it"

Ayame sighed, "Kousen, your...a wolfdog"

The wolfdog stared at them and started to laugh, "oh you almost got me there, I thought you said I was a..." he looked back at their faces, "Oh no, that can not be true. I can't be a...how is that even possible, my mother was a wolf, unless...father" Kousen gave a growl towards his father.

"No Kousen, way before you were given life" Kouga began, "I married her and we both kept the secret that she was a wolfdog from the tribe,"

"LIAR" Kousen barred his teeth.

Ayame stepped up to him, "Your father is telling the truth, we wanted her in the tribe, but the code went against it. She could have been murdered after the tribe found out about her"

"But would you guys be killed as well" Kousen calmed down, "You know, for keeping this a secret"

"Yes" Ayame nodded, "But...Akuma, she covered for us"

Kousen couldn't listen anymore and ran towards the waterfall and broke through the falling water. "Hey what's wrong" Miyuku looked to him as he passed.

Kousen snapped his head to her as he stopped, she saw that he had glossy eyes, that tried to hold in tears, "You knew didn't you"

"Knew what" Miyuki, being his sister, tried to step forward to calm him down.

Kousen backed away, "YOU KNEW ABOUT ME BEING A WOLFDOG DIDN'T YOU"

Miyuki gasped, _Kousen, how will I explain, _"Yes I did, but Otou-san and Okaa-san ordered me not to tell you"

"So they made everybody know about me, EXCEPT ME" he growled, Miyuki scented a salty tear run down his cheek as he turn and ran out.

"KOUSEN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING" Miyuki barked at him.

Kousen turned to him, tears were rolling down his eyes, "somewhere" he growled through clenched teeth and jumped through the water fall to escape.

**Escape from the sinking!**

**Do you see what I mean?**

**Freedom beats the kingdom!**

**and I saw you in my dream**

**iki wo tome te zutto hashiri tsuzuketa**

**kodou ga kikoeru ka**

**Just. Runners High!**

**Escape from the sinking!**

**Do you see what I mean?**

**Freedom beats the kingdom!**

**and I saw you in my dream**

**me wo tojite itatte subete ga mieta**

**kaze wo kaki wakete**

**Just. Runners High!**

**Dizzy my future**

**Silly my way**

Miyuki wanted to follow him, her only brother that she loved dearly. But something made her feet stay in place, "Kousen" she whispered and fell to the ground, palms over her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears, "Why do you have to run away," she tried getting up, and she succeded. Then she ran out the waterfall and into the full moon. There stood a white wolf. "Kousen"

The white wolf turned to her, and stared at her with ice blue eyes, _Miyuki..._

_I forgot, Kousen transforms into a wolf on the night of the full moon, just like his mother._, Ayame sighed, "Kousen don't go, we can work things out"

Kousen turned and bounded off into the distance, his white tail wavering until he was gone from Miyuki's sight, _This is the only time, I am ever truely wolf, _Kousen thought angerly, _My whole life has been a joke, a hoax. Everybody lied to me, EVERYBODY. Maybe even Yuuki. _

_They all hate you, huh, _a voice entered his head.

Kousen stopped and looked around, but saw nothing, _What the hell was that..._,

The voice came again, but not in his mind, "They all hate you, don't they sonny..." Kousen turned his head again, and faced a black bird, possibly a raven. "Can you talk" the raven clacked his beak. Kousen shook his head, and the raven smiled, or what Kousen thought was a smile, "You want revenge on them, Kousen?"

Kousen backed off, this raven seemed scary, he didn't want to be around him anymore. He turned and ran even more, faster than normal, _Damn raven..._

_

* * *

_

_Kousen stood with his back turned, until he heard a voice. The wolfdog turned to see Miyuki facing him. "Miyuki...what are you doing here"_

_"Don't speak to me you damn wolfdog mutt." Miyuki growled._

_"What..." Kousen stood to her, _What's wrong with her, _then he noticed that her eyes were filled with anger._

_"Why did I have to have a brother like you, I HATE YOU" she punched him hard in the cheek bone._

_Kousen fell down by the shock of the blow, "MIYUKI, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" _

_"DAMN SIN AGAINST THE CODES" she scratched him across the face with her wolf youkai claws. Before Kousen could come back to fight her, she grabed his neck and closed his windpipe, "I've always hated you Kousen..." she growled._

_Kousen struggled to get out of her deadly grasp, when he heard that voice again in his head, _Revenge...Kousen...they always hated you, _Kousen then felt something he never felt before, _I can help you Kousen,_ the voice came again. This feeling Kousen had, it made him feel stronger. He felt that something bad was happening. Before she knew it, a power surged over him and his eyes slowly turned a bright red. He ripped at Miyuki's hands until they tore off his neck. He slashed at her, not knowing what was happing. Until he stopped and saw his sister, in a puddle of blood. The wolfdog looked at his hands, they were covered with wolf youkai blood. _Now, didn't that feel good Kousen._ Kousen grasped his fist, and he smirked, "Yes...it did" _

* * *

Kousen awoke in an instant. The sun has rosen and he was back to his normal self. That night after the raven incident, he found a small patch of bouncy grass to sleep on. Sweat beaded on his face as his breathing grew heavy. _It was only a nightmare...I hope..._, he leaned against the tree. Then a smile creeped on his face, when a smell filled his nose, _no matter how sad I am, that scent somehow always brings be back together._ He stood up and walked to the field nearby, and saw Yuuki sitting on the grass. 

"Hey Kousen" she smiled.

Kousen tilted his head, "How in the world did you know I was here."

"It's easy when you are trained to become a youkai slayer, all you need to do is listen" Yuuki smirked as her indigo eyes spun to him.

Kousen then remembered, he frowned as he walked towards her and sat down next to the youkai slayer, "Yuuki, what would you do, if I wasn't the person you thought I was"

Yuuki gave a giggle, "Well that's out of the blue..."

"I'm serious..."

Yuuki friendly pushed him, "come on Kousen, what is it."

Kousen tunred his head, "What would you think of me...if I was a...wolfdog."

"Wolfdog..." Yuuki smirked, "are you a wolfdog youkai"

Kousen turned to her with a puzzled look, "you mean you never knew"

Yuuki tilted her head, "Of course I didn't" Yuuki nudged him.

"Well, what do you think of me then, everybody hates a wolfdog, so I bet you do too," Kousen growled.

Yuuki gave him a glare, "KOUSEN, I'VE BEEN WITH YOU FOR THREE YEARS SO FAR, AND I CARE ABOUT YOU, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY"

Kousen gasped at what she just said, he turned to her, "You...care about me?"

Yuuki nodded, then blushed, "You know...as friends."

Kousen's mood lowered, "Just friends..."_, Just...friends" _he gave a sigh.

Yuuki stared at her with her deep indigo eyes, a small breeze messed with her hair and Kousen's as well, _just friends, _"Hey come on, lighten up, " she tugged on one of his ears. "You must admit, the dog ears got to be the best part of being a wolfdog."

"Keh" he pulled away, Yuuki sighed as the dog ears got out of her grasp, he thought for a moment, "Yuuki,"

"Yes..."

"Will you...run away with me"

"Wha"

"I need to leave, and I don't want to leave without you," he held her hand.

Yuuki blushed when his soft youkai skin touched her's, "But Kousen..." she thought, _Kousen...really wants me with him, _Yuuki lowered her head as she thought somemore.

Kousen tensed up as he waited for her answer, _It's not like I'm asking her to be my mate or anything...it can't be that hard after all, we are just friends._

The youkai slayer turned to him, "Kousen, I given this a lot of thought, and " she tensed up, "I will run away with you.

Kousen's heart lifted, so he stood up, "Get on me, it will get quicker, he kneeled down so she would have an easer time to get on him, "Hold on" he jumped into the air, Yuuki held her arms under his armpits and around his chest while her chin rested on his shoulder. Kousen got a side glance of her, _She smells so sweet, _and he gave a small blush as he felt her grasp tighten when they jumped to another tree as they made their way North.

* * *

It got dark when they saw a small cave with smoke coming out. Kousen stopped and gave a sniff, "Kousen, is it okay" Yuuki whispered in his ear. 

"Yeah, it's only a healer from the northern wolf tribe" Kousen landed on the ground and let Yuuki get off, "For some reason, she smells familar. They walked further in the cavern, until they saw where the smoke came from, a wolf youkai woman with black hair and a purple yukata, a lighter shade that Yuuki's. "Excuse me" Kousen said.

The wolf youkai turned her head to face them, she had black eyes, "hey I know you" she smiled. "Kouga's son...Kousen?"

Kousen gave her a puzzled look, "How do you know my name?"

"I'm back" a inu youkai stepped in the cave.

Yuuki hid slid closer to Kousen as they stared at the muscular youkai with white hair and amber eyes, and a glare Kousen had. Kousen and Yuuki knew, cause he was giving it to them. Kousen thought Yuuki was scared so he wrapped his arm around her waist, but she slapped it away.

"Who are these" the inu youkai pointed at them.

"Don't you remember, Akuma and Kouga's son, the girl, I think she's the daughter of Sango...Yuuki I think." the wolf youkai smiled.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on" Kousen snarled.

"Oh sorry, I am Satsuki, of course healer of the Northern Wolf Tribe, and this is my husband. Sesshoumaru. Kousen, he's your uncle.

"My WHA..." Kousen bellowed.

"I'm your mother's sister," Sesshoumaru explained as he sat down, his fluff flowing.

Kousen twitched, _This muscular youkai...is my...uncle...sweet...even though he's a dog. SWEET,_ he shook his head, "Wait a minute, Satsuki you said you were a wolf youkai, and Sesshoumaru is a inu...then wouldn't your tribe go against it.

Satsuki smiled, "After what happened to your mother, we learned a lesson. So we did everything we could, and now Sesshoumaru is offically part of the tribe, and everyone knows he's a dog."

Kousen still didn't get it, but he thought it was best not to ask any further.

"Come sit down by the fire" Sesshoumaru said in his calm voice.

Kousen shook out of his fantasy, and walked to the fire and sat down near his uncle, Yuuki hesitated for a minute.

"You can come too" Satsuki giggled.

Yuuki quickly sat by Kousen, she still didn't trust these youkais. She looked at Sesshoumaru again and neared Kousen a bit more, she felt more safe near him. Even thought she was a youkai slayer.

Kousen noticed that Yuuki felt a little skittish and he tried to make her feel better by placing his arm around her waist and pulled her close a bit more. This time, Yuuki didn't pull away, "So...I was wondering, can we stay with you, until the trouble at our tribe calms down"

Satsuki looked at Kousen, "sure..." of course she knew what the problem was, "Stay as long as you like"

Kousen and Yuuki smiled, Yuuki stared at the dancing flames of the fire and slowly, her eyelids became lead and she fell asleep. Not before placing her cheek on his shoulder. Kousen blushed a bit, and placed his cheek on the top of her head.

_They look just like Inuyasha and Kagome, _Satsuki chuckled in her mind.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, _He just had to get his love life from Inuyasha didn't he._

**Akuma: so whatja think, I kinda thought it added a bit more fluffy to it. And remember, if you want to see the song in English Form, just put it in a review and I will send it to you. No review...no new chappie...**

**Jin: You shut up Kouga**

**Kouga: NO YOU **

**Jin: NO YOU**

**Akuma: HOW ABOUT WE ALL BE HAPPY AND YOU BOTH SHUT UP**

**Jin and Kouga: keh...**


	11. Water's Edge

**Akuma: Water's Edge by Cyndi Lauper (peformed with Sarah McLachlan) and I'm sorry Satsuki for getting you way OOC. I will try as hard as I can to get you back into shape. And this chapter is sappy and weird. **

**Chapter 11: Water's Edge**

* * *

A year passed by, Yuuki and Kousen were still living with Satsuki and Sesshoumaru in the wolf tribe. They noticed that the tribe didn't visit much and Kousen blamed himself for that. Kousen also noticed he was eighteen, and Spring was coming up, a wolf/wolfdog mating season was coming up for him. His seemed to have his heart beat faster everytime Yuuki passed by him. As it got closer to Spring, it got even worse.

"So Yuuki, you know Kousen's mating season is tommorrow" Satsuki looked at her. Yuuki was helping her herbs and potions, "And he needs to choose a mate"

Yuuki gave a nod and sighed, "I wonder who he's gonna choose."

Satsuki smirked, "Oh I know who..." she said in a teasing voice and watched how Yuuki reacted.

"WHO" Yuuki got in her face and accedently dropped a few of the herbs.

"Keh," Satsuki picked a few more herbs, "Like I'll tell you"

"oohh come on Satsuki-sama" the youkai slayer held her hands together and gave her the puppy face, "pweeese"

Satsuki turned on her heels, "it's not working" , she began to walk.

Yuuki gave a gruff and followed her to the cave. _Did I just act like a total baka?_ _I mean I don't care who Kousen mates..._, she thought of the time when he asked when he wanted to run away with her a year ago, and she remembered how her heart leaped and went with him without a second's thought. When they 'kissed' about three years ago, and how she ran to meet him every time she could, then she gasped, as she found herself smiling, seeing Kousen's face in her mind, _It can only mean one thing...I must be...in love with...Kousen._

Kousen watched the whole scene from above on a tree, except he never heard what they were saying, cause he was concentraiting on more important stuff.

"Kousen" Sesshoumaru's voice came from his side.

Kousen almost jumped out of the tree by surprise, "GEEZZE UNCLE SESSHOUMARU, why do you always have to be so quiet and stealthy. It scares me half the time"

"That's exactly what your mother would have said." Sesshoumaru looked at his wife walk off into the distance, "have you decided on a mate yet"

"Wha..." Kousen gave his uncle a puzzled look.

"A mate, I mean Satsuki told me your first mating season is tommorrow." the inu youkai have him a side glance, "do you have one"

Kousen looked at the disapearing Yuuki, "I don't...think so.."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "You're in love with Yuuki aren't you"

Kousen barred his teeth, "EWWWW GROSS...LIKE I WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN, what youkai OR hanyou would have the right mind to love a human," Kousen lied.

"Your other uncle did, he's a hanyou"

"You mean I have a hanyou for an uncle..." Kousen twitched.

"yeah I was kinda mad about it at first when I learned my father, your grandfather, fell in love with a human. But Inuyasha is my brother, and brother's don't fully hate each other." Sesshoumaru sighed.

Kousen thought that time when he first met Yuuki, when Sango said something about a Sesshoumaru, _I know Inuyasha, is he talking about the same person, _he saw a smile in the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth, but he just forgot about it and thought it was a just his imagination, "What do you think is a good mate, wolf or dog"

Sesshoumaru decided to be as best of an uncle to him, "I think it's best to follow your heart...ya know," he hopped down from the tree, "after all, you're going to be stuck with her the rest of your life." he turned and walked off.

_Stuck with her...for the rest of your life, _he repeated in his mind as he sniffed the staleling scent of the female youkai slayer, "Yuuki" he whispered, then he thought the last time he saw her, how his heart leaped into his throat and his thoughts filled with her. "I don't believe it," he gasped when he added it all up, the years that he have always wanted to be with her, how he never wanted to leave her, how he felt whenever she was near, "it all adds up...Uncle Sesshoumaru," Kousen thought of what Sesshoumaru said earlier, _You're in love with Yuuki aren't you, _"...is right..."

* * *

While in the Southern Wolf Tribe, when Kouga and Ayame learned that Kousen ran away, they didn't even bother to go and find him, they thought it was best for him. Miyuki was now in charge of being the new alpha of the tribe and she needed a mate to do that. Of course she didn't know where to find one.

Miyuki slowly got into the hot springs near by and soaked in the water, _Love, mating who needs it, _the wolf youkai growled, after a year she has gotten a change of heart towards mating season. She never wanted to do it in her life, _Of course, okaa-san and otou-san need me to mate...so I can become alpha..._she untied her low ponytail to let her hair fall. It went down to the middle of her back but soon floated to the top of the water as she slid further in. _Mate who is the question I should be asking_. Every 18 year old male in the tribe has lined up to take her hand as alpha-male, _Keh, they only want to become leader of the tribe no doubt about it but still, I need to..._at that moment she rested her head on a rock and slowly dozed off for a sec.

Hakkaku was sleeping on duty when Ginta came walking towards him, "keh, he's at it again" Ginta snickered as he hushed at the wolves following him. Ginta tip-toed to where he was just behind Hakkaku's back and with an evil grin he yelled, "SPIDER"

Hakkaku flew up into the air and looked around, swinging his spear as he went, "A spider where, don't let it get nea..." he stopped when he noticed that there was no spider near him, instead there was Ginta, "You little..." Hakkaku glared.

"You had better be more carefull" Ginta put his hands behind him as he tried to lecture him in just one sentence. He looked behind Hakkaku and noticed a wolf youkai walking towards thim, "Hakkaku" he pointed.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again" Hakkaku folded his arms.

Ginta scowled, "I'm serious"

Hakkaku lauged at the wolf youkai came up behind him, "Excuse me"

Hakkaku jumped up into the air and hid behind Ginta, "I guess you weren't joking"

"Yeah" Ginta looked at the wolf that they just met.

The man had black hair, amber eyes, and a black kimono, "I am Kiba from the Eastern Wolf Tribe, I have come to see Miyuki."

Kouga and Ayame then walked to them, just seeing the new comer, Kouga stared at him, "What reason would you see my daughter"

"Ahh I see you are Kouga...and you..." Kiba looked at the green eyes of Ayame, " M'lady, you are Ayame-sama" he bowed, "Our previous alpha before you moved her"

"have you've been stalking us or something" Ayame growled.

Kiba gave a small laugh, "No, remember that all the tribes are suppose to be given news from other tribes."

Kouga and Ayame were still confused, "but why do you need to see my daughter"

Kiba sniffed the air, "I'm sorry, I need to go" he turned. He didn't need to ask to see Miyuki, he could easily find her through scent.

* * *

Miyuki's eyes popped open. She was still in the pool. She looked up to the sky with her emerald eyes, the sun was at it's highest. "It's noon," she sighed. And she got out of the pool. She tied her hair in a low ponytail and changed into her yukata. She laied in the sun to dry off. The sun made her eyes close, _mate..._, she thought agian. Until something weird came over her, a shadow came over her eyelids, _that's strange, there is no tree there, _she opened her eyes to look into the face of a wolf youkai with amber eyes and black hair which was falling on her face. His face was so close, that their lips almost brushed, "AHHHHH, WHO ARE YOU" she slid from under him, "and why were you trying to kiss me you pervert"

"I'm sorry Miyuki-sama," the boy bowed, "I thought you were dead"

_Keh, yeah right, any youkai could tell a dead person from alive, _Miyuki twitched.

"I am Kiba, of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, I have come to tell you a message."

"Message?"

Kiba sighed, "Can I be your mate"

"w-what did you just say" Miyuki twitched, _That was out of the blue_.

"Can I be your mate, I have heard of your beauty all across the land and I came to see if it was true" he held her hand, "please be my mate"

"Now we just met, and all I know of you is that you are male, a wolf youkai, your name is Kiba, your from the Eastern Wolf Tribe, and you're a total pervert."

Kiba gave a small laugh, "You've got it all wrong"

"What in hell would make me become your mate" Miyuki tore her hand from his, "there is no chance in hell I'm gonna be your mate", _even if you are cute..._, she giggled to herself.

"I see, you want to wait, huh, but you know it's tommorrow."

"Keh, of course I know it's tommorrow, now leave me alone" Miyuki got up and walked off.

Kiba gasped and followed her, "How about if I just stay with you unt-"

"no now leave and go back"

Kiba couldn't take it anymore so he ran in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Please if you will just listen to me, I need to be with you, cause I love you"

"yeah..." Miyuki tore his hands from her shoulders, "and after we just met I don't think so"

"have you ever heard of love at first sight" Kiba asked.

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "Love at first sight is only in tales the elders tell"

"no it's very real Miyuki-sama" he neared his face towards hers.

"You're not tring to kiss me again are you" Miyuki growled.

Kiba backed off, "no...but can I stay with your tribe"

Miyuki sighed, _it seems that there is no way to get rid of this baka_, "If my father agrees, then yes." and she walked on.

Kiba gave a smirk and ran to her side and followed her to the tribe, "so sorry about what happened a bit earlier" he sighed.

"Let me guess, mating season hormones" Miyuki laughed.

The wolf boy gave her a side-glance, "How did you know"

"Guys get like that around mating season, they see a girl and try to hump her as much as possible." Miyuki laughed even more.

Kiba blushed, "Women, you always thinking that you are superior, just because you can hold your hormones a bit more"

"I never said that, girls can easily get horny too" Miyuki said.

Kiba blushed even more, "So what will your father think of me," he wanted to change the subject, "I did meet him allready though"

Miyuki twitched, "YOU, MET MY FATHER" she stared at him wide-eyed, "W-what did you say to him"

"Oh just, 'where's Miyuki' and stuff" Kiba shortened.

"Hey, I just remember, your from the Eastern Tribe, isn't that my mother's old tribe." Miyuki pointed out.

"Yes," Kiba sighed, remembering, _this is gonna be hard, I thought Miyuki would be easy, but it's much harder than I thought. A girl never made me so..._

"Kiba..." Miyuki sighed, "Do you have a mate for mating season"

"Nope, you" Kiba, for some reason, felt tense, hoping for Miyuki to say no, _why am I feeling this way...no I must be working, it must be just hormones, hormones aren't the real thing..._

"No, of course I see no reason for mating, all that comes after that is children and alpha...I don't see the reason for it." Miyuki smiled.

"Mating makes new life in the world, without it, there is no future. Everything that mates; animals, humans, hanyous, youkais, plants; will never exist. Soon the Moon Goddess will have nothing for responsibility, except to roll the tides in the sea and to make sure the moon rises and falls." Kiba explained.

"I never saw it that way," Miyuki smiled, "Now I understand, thank you." _Thank you, what the hell am I saying, okay this is so not me. Kiba...no must be just hormones._

Kiba blushed as he looked at Miyuki smile, his black wolf's tail was wagging, until he shook his head to get out a thought and replaced it with a new one, _It's just work, win her over and the rest will be easy. After all, I don't love her...at least...I hope I don't love her._

* * *

Kousen walked on the grass, slowly the sun was setting, _How do I..._, he gulped, "I'm not ready for this, it's too early...too early..." he stopped and turned to walk away when a voice came behind him.

"Too early for what" Yuuki's voice came behind him.

_Oh no..._Kousen turned, "I was...was..." he stopped to think, he tried to keep way from the true subject as much as he could, " I uh...wanted to..."

"Going to your future mate" Yuuki sighed.

Kousen looked at her like a confused puppy, "how did you know" then he blushed.

"It's mating season" she could only say, and that gave the whole explaination.

Kousen gave a blush, "I just think it's too early to ask her," he kinda lied.

Yuuki's spirits fell, _he has found another, _

Kousen couldn't hold it anymore, "YUUKI" he grabbed onto her shoulders, "I love you and I want you to be my mate"

"What" Yuuki blushed.

"I loved you for almost as long as I knew you," Kousen loosened his grip when he realised what he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he turned, "After all, I'm a wolfdog, and not even a human wants a wolfdog"

"Kousen" Yuuki placed her hand on his shoulder. Kousen ignored her, "Kousen" she whispered again, Kousen still didn't look back. "Yes"

Kousen looked to her, "what..."

"I want to be your mate" Yuuki blushed, "I-"

Yuuki didn't know what happened, in just a flash Kousen wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips agaisnt hers.

**I went to the water's edge**

**forgot that I could swim**

**I went to the water's edge, **

**already to jump in**

**I saw the water shimmer**

**I heard the wind howl**

**I saw my own reflection**

**I just can't see it now**

**You say it's the way of the world**

**To somehow co-exist**

**That eventually life unfurls**

**To a path of happiness**

**So, whisper your little secret**

**And repeat it under my breath**

**I'll save it for you in my heart**

**In case we both forget**

**Oh, I wish I could wrap yourself around me**

**I am gripped by your loneliness**

**Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me**

**I'd be released in your tenderness**

**I went to the water's edge**

**and saw my life eclipse**

**I went to the water's edge and **

**then felt myself slip**

**I dreamed that I was floating**

**just coasting 'till I grew fins**

**I want to catch this tide back home**

**and feel you again**

**Oh, I wish I could wrap yourself around me**

**I am gripped by your loneliness**

**Oh, I wish you could wrap yourself around me**

**I'd be released in your tenderness**

Kousen released her, "I love you"

Yuuki smiled, "I love you too"

They held each other in thier arms, and kissed each other again. Never letting go.

While a raven watched them in a tree, _plan, going perfectly,_ the raven gave a small clack and flew off.

* * *

**Akuma: Short and to the point. Not good enough. I never put much thought into this chapter since after I started writing this, I thought on how am I gonna do the trial chapter...there is a preview you can take to the bank. a trial chapter. And belive me, if I remember to use the idea, then I will love it, and I hope you do too.**


	12. Time after Time

**Akuma: This is Time after Time by Cyndi Lauper, performed with Sarah McLachlan. Also I would like to say that I learned this version of the youkai mating ritual from **Eowyn Organa**...(except it might be a bit different)so that is thanks to her for that, and if you want a better explaination, then please read her stories, they will explain a bit more. In a future story, have no idea what it is though, I will do a different mating ritual, I wanted to do this cause it was gonna be sinking into the next chapter, and it's not the fun chapter yet, where Kousen goes...**

**Inu: STOP GIVING AWAY THE ENDING.**

**Akuma: (rolls eyes) Keh...oh Ayame and Satsuki, I want to say, Miyuki and Kiba aren't in love...I think**

**Inu: WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OF...(Akuma covers his mouth)**

**Akuma: talk about giving away the ending...nevermind, they aren't in love...**

**Chapter 12: Time after Time**

* * *

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes, and saw herself ontop of Kousen's chest. That night they slept in a small feild full of tall grass by the river. It was the first day of mating season, and soon, Kousen and her were to be mates. She slowly stood up, and streched her arms. "Morning" came the voice behind her, she turned and saw Kousen's ice-blue eyes seep into her indigo eyes. Those eyes that always were cold, it was either because they were the color of ice, or that they never seemed to show happiness, didn't feel cold anymore, they were full of warmth and love.

"Morning" Yuuki giggled.

"What's so funny" Kousen stood up beside her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Yuuki sighed, "oh nothing" as she placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm just happy"

"Really" Kousen smirked, "Wait until tonight."

Yuuki almost burst out laughing, "Woah there, it's just your first day at mating season, slow down"

"Just my first day huh, is that the best you got" he wrapped his arms around her, and pressed a kiss against her neck.

Yuuki pulled on one of his dog ears and he pulled back, "What if Sesshoumaru and Satsuki see us" the youkai slayer explained.

Kousen tore his ear from her grasp, "You know I hate it when you do that." he rubbed his ear.

"Well it's the only way to keep you in order" Yuuki smiled.

"Very funny" Kousen rolled his eyes.

Yuuki hugged him, "I can't wait to be your mate."

Kousen blushed, and wrapped his arms around her, "me too" he gave a small laugh.

Yuuki gave second thoughts though, she felt like there was something wrong, _What's this feeling I have, why does it feel like Kousen and my love bring us to danger, _in a split second, she saw an image of Kousen in her mind.

_His dog ears had a devilish point to them, his fangs were long and dripped over his lower lip, his claws were full of sticky maroon blood, and his eyes glazed an evil red. She gasped when her image of her love changed, and showed him using his out grown claws, slaughtering...something she couldn't see. All she saw was him, getting blood splatering on random spots of his face and his white wolf tail was being stained with red. Then Kousen landed on his feet, and turned to her, his eyes were even redder as he gave an evil smirk, "Yuuki" he growled. "Yuuki" _

Yuuki shook her head and got back to the real world and saw she was looking straight into the face of Kousen, "Yuuki what's wrong" Kousen stared at her with concerned eyes.

Yuuki noticed that she was forming beads of sweat on her face and her breathing was heavy. She tried to calm down, "nothing, just a bad...day dream." all she could say, before digging her face in his harori and grasping him even closer.

_Something is wrong...I know it...but I don't think she wants to talk about it, _the wolfdog gave a sigh and held her and stroked her black hair. "I'll protect you, whatever it was"

_You can protect me sure...but.._Yuuki's heart leaped in her throat, _but can you protect me from you?_

* * *

Miyuki popped open her eyes, she looked over the black haired amber eyed wolf youkai male that slept on the other side of the cavern. That night she brought Kiba to the tribe, Kouga hesitated to let him in the tribe but Ayame saw something in him, she didn't know what, but she knew that Kiba had to be with them. _Why did Okaa-san even let you in_, Miyuki growled, she grabbed the water youkai claw, just to make sure he didn't steal it over the night. It was still there, she opened her palm to look at the blue and purple mix in the claw and she stared back at Kiba. She never trusted him, as you can see. She glanced over to Kiba, his chest was rising and falling. She gave a small "keh" as she looked apon his face, _I must admit, he does look kinda cute when he sleeps._ she shook it out of her head, "Keh," she stuck her nose in the air and streched, and gave a side glance to him. Her hair was loose so it hung just below her armpits. The youkai tied her hair up in a low ponytail and sighed. _The first day of mating, like hell I'll mate...,_she smirked.

* * *

It was getting late, and nighttime was there, Kousen was twitching as he sat by Yuuki. They were eating with Satsuki and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was twitching as well, so was Satsuki. _Mating season..._, the three youkais sighed. That was why they were so twitchy, youkai mating season. Virgin or not, youkais will get the feeling like this around this time, the later into mating season, the huger the feeling will get. Satsuki stared at the scar in her palm, the one that Sesshoumaru gave her when they mated.

Kousen gave a side glance towards Yuuki, _keh...it's too tempting..._, he tried to keep his mind off her by looking around the cave, but all he saw, was her face. He shook his head. Then he knew what he could do, he grabbed the black and red claw of the fire youkai that hung on a necklace, around his neck, the one his father gave to his mother. And looking at the moon he could almost see the face of his mother, or what his mother looked like.

Satsuki glared at him, "is somthing the matter Kousen-kun"

"I think Kous-kun is a little anxious at mating season" Yuuki giggled.

"Kous-kun?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

Miyuki and Kousen gave a blush, "Ummm...that was his nick-name back home" Yuuki stuttered, thinking of something quick.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure" Satsuki smirked, taking another bite of the fish.

Kousen got up, he couldn't stand being by Yuuki any longer, "I'm going to go outside for fresh air" he stepped out and dissapeared from their vision.

Yuuki got up and followed him, "I'm going out too"

Once Yuuki left, Satsuki and Sesshoumaru gave a glance towards each other, they both knew what Kousen and Yuuki were thinking.

Yuuki caught up to him, "Kousen what's wrong"

"Season" was all he could say to her, still glancing forward.

Yuuki looked at the ground, "season" she repeated, "Would you feel better if..." Yuuki blushed.

Kousen turned to her, "What..."

"Would you..." Yuuki said again.

"A-ar-re you sure" Kousen grabed her shoulders, and stared deep into her eyes.

Yuuki thought for a minute, placed her hand on Kousens, and smiled, "Yes"

Kousen picked her up, without hesitation, and ran away into the forest.

Soon they came to a small hut. "Is...this what you want..." Kousen stopped and stared into her eyes.

Yuuki rolled her eyes, "Yes for the thousandth time."

Kousen let her down and they stared at the hut, "I guess...here we go" Kousen sighed, as they stepped in the hut, Kousen sniffed around,_ There is a smell of human, but it's stale...I don't think anybody lives here anymore._

Yuuki sat down, "So, how do you youkais...do this, I want to go by your ritual..."

Kousen blushed, "Well..." he sat down by her, "Well give me your hand" he streached out his hand, letting Yuuki place hers in his. "This will hurt a bit..." with his other hand, he placed a claw on the side of her palm, and dug it in the skin and ripping a straight line across her palm.

Yuuki gave a small gasp and tore her hand back, "why did you do that," she stared at her palm, it was oozzing blood slowly. Soon little dripletts of blood fell down before she saw Kousen doing that to himself.

"Give me your palm again," Kousen calmly said.

"Explain first" Yuuki growled.

The youkai sighed, "When our blood combines, we have officially combined our souls, and there fore become mates"

Yuuki understood now and gave him her palm, which was full of blood. Kousen grabbed it and pressed it against his own hand. Yuuki twitched as the blood touched.

With their hands still together, Kousen leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her lips, Yuuki slowly kissed back. They fell backwards. Kousen gave his love in that kiss, and Yuuki returned it with all the love she had for him.

**Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,**

**and I think of you**

**Caught up in circles confusion--**

**Is nothing new**

**Flashback--warm nights--**

**Almost left behind**

**Suitcases of memories**

**Time after--**

**Sometimes you picture me--**

**I'm walking too far ahead**

**You're calling to me, I can't hear**

**What you've said--**

**Then you say--go slow--**

**I fall behind--**

**The second hand unwinds**

**If you're lost you can look--and you will find me**

**Time after Time**

**If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting**

**Time after Time**

**After my picture fades and darkness has **

**Turned to gray **

**Watching through windows--you're wondering **

**If I'm OK**

**Secrets stolen from deep inside**

**The drum beats out of time--**

**If you're lost you can look--and you will find me**

**Time after Time**

**If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting**

**Time after Time**

**If your lost...**

**You said go slow--**

**I fall behind**

**The second hand unwinds--**

**If your lost...**

**...Tme after time**

**...time after time**

**...time after time**

**...time after time**

* * *

Kouga and Ayame stood staring at the moon in the sky, "I wonder what Kousen is doing right now" Ayame sighed.

"Keh," Kouga answered.

Ayame sighed, she knew Kouga loved his son, she just didn't know why he never wanted to talk about him, "He must still be upset about finding out he's a wolfdog"

"Nah...the kids Akuma's son, there is no way he could be that upset for a year" Kouga leaned back.

Jikken and Bujoku were heading on their way up to talk to Kouga and Ayame, when they noticed they were talking about Kousen and hid behind a rock.

Ayame brought back an old dangerous thought, one they haven't thought of ever since Akuma joined the tribe, "What do you think would happen if the tribe..." she felt like she shouldn't say the rest.

"What...if they find out that we were hiding the fact that Akuma was a wolfdog from all of them, nah I don't think they will find out" Kouga kehed.

Jikken and Bujoku looked at each other, "They knew..." and went to tell the rest of the tribe.

* * *

The next morning, Miyuki was awoken to a yelling outside. She looked around the cave, Kiba was gone, so was her father and mother, _Keh, Kiba must have gotten himself in trouble._ she smirked and stood up then walked through the waterfall out into the open. She gasped as she saw the truth, her mother and father were fighting with the tribe, Kiba was behind them.

"Yes you did, you hid the fact Akuma was a wolfdog from all of us" Ginta growled.

Kouga barred his teeth, "You don't have proof."

Jiken got into his face, "I heard you and Ayame talking and saying that, are you saying I would lie to the tribe, " Jikken leaned in a bit forward, "Like you did"

"Yeah and what of it" Ayame got into his face, trying to take control.

Kiba stood by her, "Kouga only did that to be with one of the women he loved."

"Stay out of the way you runt" Bujoku struck Kiba across the face, making Kiba fall to the ground.

"Kiba" Miyuki ran to him, slowly lifting him up. Once Kiba was up, she glared at the tribe, "what's going on here..." she growled.

"I heard your father say that they hid a wolfdog in the tribe, without telling anyone. That is against the code. They have to be punished with death" Jikken said in her face.

Miyuki was paralized, she looked towards Kiba. Then she saw Hakkaku grab Ayame by surprise and tie her with rope, while Ginta worked on Kouga. Kouga and Ayame were so caught off guard, they couldn't attack back. Miyuki got out of her paralization and tried to attack them when Bujoku grabbed onto her and threw her across the feild.

Kiba ran to Miyuki, "Are you okay"

Miyuki stood up, and watched her father and mother be taken into a smalll and damp cavern that was used to house people who are sentanced to death. She felt dead inside, all she could do was watch...she couldn't move...and a tear rolled down her cheek, _Come on legs, move...NOW._, but her legs stayed still. And soon her father and mother were trapped, she side glanced towards Kiba, he was paralized as well, she couldn't blame him either. He was as shocked as she was.

"Miyuki" Kiba slowly whispered.

Miyuki barred her fangs, there was only thing she could do, she turned and ran, _Kiba and I can't fight the whole tribe, we need two more people...even though they are a human and wolfdog, Kousen and Yuuki, will help save father and mother._

"MIYUKI" Kiba yelled, until he saw something on the ground. It was not a stone he has seen before. He leaned down and picked it up. It was a claw, it's color was a purple and blue mix. "This is the water youkai claw Miyuki wears..."Kiba turned the claw over in his palms. Somehow he felt a joy when he touched it and his finger cells ran over the smoothness. He tied it around his neck, and ran after Miyuki.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: this was kinda squished. and not one of my best. But I want to write the next chapter, it is sad...cause there is going to be two people dieing. I felt sad when I needed to write it, cause...so just bring out your tissues, cause you will need them.**


	13. Don't

**Akuma: Sorry for having the chapter take so long, I was sick and slept for almost a whole day, and I had to talk to my friend Joy for thirty minutes cause she was mad that I wasn't at a meeting. So I had to explain why I wasn't there. Ayame and Satsuki suggested Don't by Shania Twain...I think it's called don't. Believe it or not, this chapter had the hardest time to choose a song because all these cool songs that would fit just perfectly into the chapter, but I finally decided on Don't. Take this time now to get your tissues, because we are going into one of the saddest chapters I had to write. **

**Chapter 13: Don't**

* * *

Kousen stared off into the distance. Yuuki was still sleeping on his bare chest. He tried to go to sleep, but something felt wrong. Finally his eyelids grew heavy and once he was able to close his eyes, a distant voice came into his head, _Revenge, death, take revenge, they killed your mother._ Kousen popped open his eyes, _that voice is back again,_ he growled deep in his throat. He grasped the fire youkai claw in he hand with the mating scar and tightened his grip, _who killed my mother..._

"Kousen" Yuuki whispered when she felt the growl that woke her, "What's wrong."

Kousen looked down at her, "nothing," he sighed, "We better g-go back while Satsuki-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama are still asleep."

Yuuki sighed, she had to admit, they needed to go.

* * *

Miyuki has been running nonstop. She was focusing on to save her mother and father, she didn't care what was happening around her, or that she didn't eat anything at all and her energy was low. She stopped whe she heard her stomach growl. She didn't have time to eat anything, so she just looked around and grabbed some herbs and drank some water from a small pond. She didn't care there were fish swimming in the pond, she had to go. Once she took her second drink, a rustle was heard behind her. Miyuki was so deep in thought, she didn't take the warning.

Out of the bushes, jumped out a huge slim creature and it landed on Miyuki, making her lean forward and have her face hit the dirt, "Wolf youkai" the creature said.

Miyuki, who was of course out of her thoughts, identified the creature as a lizard youkai, "get off me" she kicked the youkai in the stomach, making it jump back as she stood up and got into postion.

"You are in the teritory of the lizard youkai, damn wolf, leave or we will have to kill you" the lizard snaked out his tounge.

"Keh, I can easily defeat a creature of your status" Miyuki grinned, leaping forward and aimed for a punch at the lizard, and she made it, making the lizard fall back from the shock of the blow._ he didn't even try to dodge, is this guy even for real_, Miyuki thought.

"Wolf Youkai, you are pretty good, but is that your best." the lizard got up.

"What do you mean, you are so slow you didn't even dodge" Miyuki growled.

The youkai gave a huge laugh, "Exactly..."

"Okay...you are confusing me" Miyuki tilted her head, then she scented something and turend her head, behind her were ten more lizard youkais. Each one was bigger than the first one. She gulped.

"Leave now wolf" the one in the back, who was the biggest one, growled. Snaking his tounge in and out.

_Must not show fear, once your enemy finds your fear, they now your weakness, your fear is your weakness. Everybody knows that, _her father's words echoed in her mind. She smirked, "Join the fight, the more the merrier."

"Why you little" the first lizard she fought growled behind her, and lunged towards her. Miyuki simply just stood out of the way, making the lizard run into his compainions. Miyuki giggled.

The other lizards lunged towards her and she backed off, making them all land on the ground, "Clumsy...or just a bad fighters" Miyuki joked.

"WENCH" four more voices growled from behind her. Miyuki twisted her head to see four more lizard youkais.

Miyuki couldn't contain herself, "What, 15 youkais now, can I please just find my brother. Cause you guys are wasting my time." she rolled her eyes. She turned her head to see the other eleven youkais have formed a tight circle around her while the four new ones finished the circle, she was now trapped. "Umm...if you guys will just let me through, I think everybody will be happy" she walked forward, but the lizards didn't budge. Miyuki jumped, but was grabbed on the leg by a lizard and pulled into the middle of the circle again. Miyuki growled as she tried to slash at them, but was stopped when one grabbed her hand just in time.

"Now you just stay there, while we kill you" a blue lizard growled.

The wolf youkai girl closed her eyes, waiting for the blow when she heard a voice, "MIYUKI."

Miyuki opened her eyes, to see the four lizards in front of her slash in half, "Kousen..." Miyuki whispered, thinking it was him. But when the corpses fell, she saw Kiba, standing there, with his hand covered with youkai blood, "KIBA-KUN" she smiled and ran to him and hugged him tight.

Kiba blushed just a bit when he noticed what happened, he wanted to tell it to her, but he felt like to keep his mouth shut, to cherish the moment. He shook his head, _pretend Kiba, you don't love her, "_Miyuki..." he sighed.

Miyuki noticed what she was doing and tore from his grasp, and backed off, "did I just hug you" she twitched.

"Awwww...mating season love (remember it is still mating season), they say it never last" the big youkai lizards laughed.

"Miyuki, should we get those guys" Kiba smirked.

Miyuki smirked along with him, "no duh..." and they both lunged to the remaining eleven and slashed at them all, Kiba and Miyuki easily deafeted the lizard youkai. "Well that was easy," Miyuki sighed, "When will lizards become worthy opponents."

"I still can't believe you were trapped by them" Kiba laughed.

"You just shut up" the wolf youkai girl glared at him.

"Hey, can't you just take a joke" Kiba smirked.

"What's going on over there" a voice came off into the distance.

Kiba and Miyuki looked over, keeping as silent as possible. Until Miyuki scented something, two people, "Kousen..." she yelled, "Yuuki-chan, is that you"

"Miyuki" Kousen yelled as he tore through the bush, with Yuuki following him.

"Kousen" Miyuki hugged her brother, "I missed you"

Kiba stepped behind them, "Miyuki who are these...people." he eyed Kousen, "a wolfdog and human" _that guy had better not be Miyuki's mate...I mean it will mess up the plan...I'm not jealous..._

"Kiba, this is Kousen, my brother, Kousen this is Kiba and that human over there is Yuuki. Yuuki this is Kiba." Miyuki introduced everybody, knowing she was the only person in the whole group that knew everybody.

_I forgot she had a brother._ "Hello" Kiba growled.

"Are you in a bad mood, Kiba-kun," Yuuki giggled.

"Human" Kiba gruffed.

"Kiba" Miyuki nudged him in the ribs.

Kousen looked at the two, "Miyuki, is...is he your mate"

"Yes"

"No"

Kiba and Miyuki both spoke at the same time, and looked towards each other.

"Kiba, are you still thinking I'm your mate" Miyuki growled.

"Of course," Kiba folded his arms.

"So which one is it" Yuuki tilted her head.

"Keh never mind that, Kousen, we need you to get back to the tribe. Mother and Father are in danger" Miyuki quickly remembered.

Kousen gasped, but then shrugged, "What did they ever do to me"

"Kousen they are going to die" Miyuki stressed out.

Yuuki glared at her mate, "Kousen go save your father and mother"

"Yuuki..." Kousen side glanced to her.

"Brother, they are in a trial when the tribe found out that they kept the secret of your mother against the them, please come home" Miyuki shook him.

"Fine..." Kousen growled.

"Come on then," Miyuki turned, "We have to get back."

"Yuuki, go back to Satsuki and Sesshoumaru, tell them where we are leaving, and thank them" he ran after his sister.

Miyuki turned to Kiba, "Kiba, I trust you to bring Yuuki back to the tribe."

"But..." Kiba growled.

"NO BUTS" she growled and ran off.

Kiba then noticed the water youkai claw that hung around his neck, "MIYUKI" he yelled, but she allready ran out of voice distance, even for a wolf.

* * *

Kousen and Miyuki finally entered the tribe's territory, Kouga and Ayame were forced on their knees with ropes and wolfs.

"OKAA-SAN, OTOU-SAN" Miyuki and Kousen both shouted.

Jikken turned, "Well isn't it the wolfdog mutt,"

"You let them go" Miyuki yelled, while Kousen was strucken with shock as he remembered the tribe's hatred towards wolfdogs.

"Why should we" Hakkaku smiled.

"Because you are a bastard" Miyuki smirked.

Jikken stared at the wolf girl, "what an adult word for a girl who just got into mating season."

"why you" Miyuki punched him right in the cheek.

Ginta ran up to her and grabbed onto her wrist, "You stay still"

"YOU LET GO" she kicked at him.

Ginta dodged, then grabbed her other arm, and pinned her to the ground.

"MIYUKI" Kousen yelled, lunging towards Ginta, but was stopped by Bojuko.

"Wolfdog" Bojuko growled, "come here" he dragged him to Kouga and Ayame.

"Kousen..." Kouga gasped.

Ayame stared at the wolfdog, "Why in hell did you return Kousen."

"You two shut up" Bojuko snarled.

Kousen bit at Boujuko's hand that was grasping him. "Don't speak to my father that way" leaving four bleeding holes in Bujoku's hand.

"Damn brat" Bujoku slapped Kousen across the face.

"KOUSEN" Kouga and Ayame yelled.

Miyuki kicked at Ginta's stomach, "KOUSEN" once Ginta was off her she ran towards her brother and helped him up.

"you bastard" Kousen said through clenched teeth.

"You know what" Bujoku stepped up to him, "Maybe we need a little attitude adjustments."

Miyuki growled when two wolves came behind her and knotted her down with rope, just enough to make her useless.

"MIYUKI" Kousen yelled, running towards her, but was held onto by Bujoku.

"Damn Wolfdog" he threw him across the field, hitting a boulder.

Kiba ran into the field, with Yuuki on her back, "okay we're here, now get off my back you human" he leaned down to let Yuuki off.

Yuuki ran to Kousen, "KOUSEN" she knelt by him and held him in her arms. He didn't move.

"Kousen..." she gasped, "KOUSEN WAKE UP, DON'T DIE ON ME"

Kousen shook, then opened his eyes, "It's okay Yuuki, I won't ever leave you alone in this world," he stroked her cheek. Yuuki smiled.

"oh pulezze," Jikken stepped behind Yuuki and lifted her by the colar of her yukata.

"You let go of Yuuki" Kousen yelled.

"awwww I see where you are going with this" Jikken smiled, "You are in love with Yuuki"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT" Kousen punched at him

"Woah there," Jikken dodged, "I'm getting a question in my head," Jikken picked up Yuuki's left hand and stared at the scar in the palm, then looked at Kousen's right palm, which was open, "You mated with a human, you really are a sin against the code aren't you"

"I don't give a damn that I mated with a human." Kousen yelled.

Jikken then frowned and turned, Yuuki still in hand, and saw Kiba helping Miyuki be free. Everybody was so focused on the Kousen talk, that they didn't notice that Kiba was helping Miyuki, "Hey wolf" Jikken yelled, "What are you doing with Miyuki."

"Hey, aren't you the kid that helped Kouga and Ayame earlier" one wolf shouted.

"yes I am" Kiba yelled back.

Bujoku shouted, "STOP ALL THIS, AND LET'S GET BACK TO THE TRIAL."

"Dont' you dare hurt them" Kousen glared.

Jikken grabbed onto the scruff of his neck and held him close, "you are glad, wolfdog, that you will still be alive after your father and mother are dead."

Kousen gasped, then he noticed the sun had setted, making the moon come out. He stared at the cold face of the white moon, and thought he saw a face there, _Mother..._, he gasped, _is she, is she crying..._

"Wolfdog" Bujoku yelled, "Pay attention, don't you want to see them die or not." He had Kouga and Ayame both lean down so there necks were easly exposed, while a katana was slightly touching their necks.

"Don't you dare" Kousen struggled to get out of Jikken's grasp. Miyuki hurried up Kiba on the ropes that still tied her, when Bujoku raised the katana.

Kousen got out of the grasp at the same time Miyuki was set free and they ran to mother and father as Bujoku raised the katana.

"Stop I order you" Miyuki cried.

Kousen leaped when Bujoku let the katana fall and slice both the necks of Ayame and Kouga.

Kousen stopped and landed on the ground, "Father..." he looked up towards the moon, and he saw his mother, she was crying, he was sure when he saw thunder clouds surround the moon, and rain fell out, as his mother's tears. _Mother,_ he grasped the fire youkai claw, he felt a rage grow in him, _The tribe killed my father, and I am sure they killed my mother, they rejected them making her run away. If she didn't she would still be alive...damn it all_. His grasp tightened and made the claw dig into his skin. He felt he was going crazy inside, until a touch made him feel better.

"I'm sorry, Kousen" Yuuki hugged on to him and dug her face into his haori.

Yuuki twitched and grabbed Bujoku and pinned him to the ground. She went crazy and punched him over and over again, "YOU KILLED THEM YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED THEM" she punched him again. Bujoku didn't know what was hitting him, he was too in shock to notice anything. "YOU KILLED THEM" she yelled again, taking more punches.

Kiba ran behind her and pulled her away from him, "MIYUKI STOP IT"

"LET ME GET HIM" Miyuki screamed, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"MIYUKI, you're going to kill him" he yelled into her ear.

Miyuki stopped, and stared down at Bujoku, he had bruises all over his face. Blood was dripping out of his nose and mouth. He looked like he was dead. Miyuki shuddered, _I..was going to kill him..._, the rain flattened her hair. No one noticed she was crying. "Kiba..." she cried. Miyuki turned to him and dug her face into his haori.

Kiba started to cry as well, although he didn't want to show it, knowing that Miyuki felt like she could only depend on him. He wraped his arms around her, and made his hand stroke her hair.

"I can't believe they are gone" Miyuki shuddered.

Kiba sighed, "it was...their time Miyuki, the grim reaper decides our fate. Not even the moon goddess can make the reaper spare even the most powerful of us."

Kousen evesdropped on what Kiba said, _That's why my mother cried, she knew the fate of my father and mother. And she knew she had no control over it. Or else she wouldn't have reason to cry._

Jikken growled at them, "WILL YOU ALL JUST LEAVE THE TRIBE BEFORE WE SLICE ALL YOUR THROATS"

Yuuki made her hug even deeper, Kousen sighed, "fine we will leave" he gave a final glace towards his father's corpse, and a small tear rolled down his cheek, but no one noticed because it mixed with the rain. He turned and Yuuki was still by his side.

"But Kousen" Miyuki tore from Kiba.

Kousen glared at her sister, "we have no reason to come back here," he continued on.

Miyuki understood, "come on Kiba"

Kiba followed.

Once Yuuki and Kousen were alone in the forest, Kousen finaly cried hard, and Yuuki heard. "Kousen, are you all right"

"Yuuki I just...I just" he fell to the ground on his knees, "I just wished I wasn't a wolfdog"

Yuuki kneled down beside him and wraped her arms around him, "Kousen, it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault."

"But..."

"KOUSEN YOU BE QUIET, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT, it was no ones. Do you think your mother would be proud of you if she saw you like this"

Kousen gasped, and remembered his mother's tears that were still falling. _The grim reaper chooses the fate, he plans it out...I was part of the plan._ He grasped onto Yuuki and cried.

Yuuki brushed his hair, and remembered a song her mother once sang for her.

"**Don't... don't you wish we tried  
Do you feel what I feel inside  
You know love is stronger than pride  
Don't... no don't  
Let your anger grow  
Just tell me what you need me to know  
Please talk to me don't close the door  
Cause I wanna hear you... wanna be near you **

Don't fight... don't argue  
Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away... don't tell me to go

Don't... don't give up on trust  
Don't give up on me... on us  
We could just hold on long enough  
We can do it... we'll get through it

Don't fight... don't argue  
Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away... don't tell me to go

Don't pretend that it's ok  
Things won't get better that way  
And don't do something you might regret someday  
Don't...  
Don't give up on me

We can do it... we'll get through it

Don't fight... don't argue  
Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away... don't tell me to go

Don't fight... don't argue (Don't give up on me)  
Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry (say that I'm sorry)  
Just let me love you (Don't give up on me)  
Don't turn me away... don't tell me to go

Don't fight... don't argue  
Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you (don't give up on me)  
Don't turn me away... don't tell me to go"

The rain stopped. Kousen looked towards his mate, "I love you Yuuki" he smiled.

"It's good to see a smile on your face again," Yuuki kissed him on the lips.

Kousen deepened the kiss, _Thank you Yuuki,_

* * *

Satsuki and Sesshoumaru looked out into the sky, after the rain disapeared and the clouds went away.

Satsuki blushed, "I wanted to tell you something Sesshoumaru..."

"What's wrong"

"Sesshoumaru...I'm..." Satsuki blushed even more, "I'm pregnant"

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide for the first time ever, "You're...WHAT"

Satsuki smiled, "I never saw you like this before"

* * *

**Akuma: SURPRISE ENDING HA HA. I wrote this completely on the night of the full moon. HA HA. Read and Review.**


	14. Mother

**Akuma: I will explain a bit in the author notes at the end of this chapter. And today's song is Mother by Cyndi Lauper.**

**Chapter 14: Mother**

* * *

"DAMN" Miyuki punched a tree, making a few leaves fall by the vibration, "DAMN, DAMN DAMN"

Kiba ran behind her, "Miyuki stop it" he grabbed her shoulders and spun her so she could face him.

"LET ME GO KIBA" she tried to worm out off his grasp.

"MIYUKI" he slamed her back against the tree behind her, "please, control yourself."

"Kiba" she studdered, a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she dug her face into his haori, "HOW COULD I JUST STAND THERE AND LET MY FATHER AND MOTHER BE KILLED. DAMN IT. IT'S ALL MY FAULT" the wolf girl said between her tears.

Kiba wrapped his right arm around her waist and brushed her hair with his other hand, "Miyuki...it's not your fault. Remember when I said that the Reaper chooses our time, and plans it out. The plan is so perfect that no one, not even the moon goddess, can change it."

Miyuki's tears slowly stopped, but she didn't tear from his grasp, she felt safe there. And his knowledge made her feel better, "Thank you Kiba" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his body, _Am I...in love..._, she shook that thought from her head, _yeah right, love is no good for me...but still._

"Oh yeah" Kiba leaned back a bit, Miyuki's arms unraveled from his body. Kiba put his arms behind his head, and his hands moved in a wise motion until his arms returned to their normal state, but they were holding a string. The string was holding a water youkai claw, "you dropped this a while back" he held it in front of her.

Miyuki gave a small gasp as her hands fled to her neck to feel around for the necklace, "Kiba..."

"I figured you had an emotion towards this" he tied it around her neck, and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "you look beautiful in it"

Miyuki blushed, "T-thank you."

Kiba turned and blushed as well, _OH come on Kiba, this is what you want, your tribe depends on it...you have no time to fall in love...especially with the person you are only suppose to PRETEND to be in love with._

* * *

Kousen let Yuuki sleep on his shoulder. He stared up at the moon, it was so close. _Why did my father have to die when I was so young..._, he looked closer at the moon, _What are Miyuki and I to do. _Something didn't seem right about the moon, it seemed so, empty, _wait a second, the moon's barrier...it's gone..._

"Hello Kousen" a voice came from nearby.

Kousen looked towards the owner of the voice, and he gasped. It was a woman who was a wolfdog youkai with silver hair, dog ears, wolf's tail, and a maroon yukata. She glowed with the shine from the moon._ Mother..., _"The moon goddess..." he choked out, _Is she...my mother...for real, I mean I know she would be a spirit, but is this my own imagination._

"Kousen, you don't have to call me the moon goddess" the woman steped forward.

Kousen looked towards Yuuki, she was still sleeping. He let her lean against a tree while he went to the wolfdog woman. "Excuse me, Akuma..."

"Son, don't you know me, hasn't your father taught you anything" Akuma laughed.

"ummm...are you truely my mother." Kousen sighed.

Akuma stopped laughing and looked serious, "of course I'm your mother."

"Mother..." Kousen's heart leaped up into his throat, _It is her spirit, I just wish she was alive. _He choked out, "did you know about father's death"

Akuma looked at her son, "Is that all you can say to me, after me being dead for your whole live..." she stopped when she saw the seriousness on her son's face, I'm sorry to say, but yes."

"Where is he know..."

"He's in the stars right now, Ayame is as well. I choose two spaces for them, right by me, so we can watch over our offspring every night." Akuma sighed, "Or if you want the real facts, they are in the spirit realm. Where I spend most of the time when the moon has no purpose at the moment. I don't have to watch the moon every waking second of my spirit life"

Kousen clenched his fist, "why did they have to die."

"Kousen, that's the same as asking why I had to die, it just is planned out. We have no purpose to die, except to not over populate the earth"

"Why do you think so negative" Kousen folded his arms as her words went through his head, _'We have no purpose to die, except to not over populate the earth' _

"Being the moon goddess, usually makes you think logically"

Kousen clenched his teeth, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A WOLFDOG" he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"What..." Akuma backed off.

Kousen stepped towards his mother, "I wanted to love you as a mother, but when I found out you were a wolfdog, I didn't know what to think of you"

"KOUSEN, I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M A WOLFDOG. I am sorry you had to live what I lived through, but you can't change your blood even if you tried."

"mother?" the wolfdog boy choked out.

"I wanted to change my blood when I knew I was a wolfdog, I put your father and Ayame in danger and I never wanted to, but...it was part of the reaper's plan. And being a wolfdog is part of your plan, as Miyuki being a wolf part of her life plan."

Kousen had a tear roll down his cheek as his mother said those wise words, and he ran, ran right into his mother's grasp and hugged her. Surprisingly, she felt solid, _It's like, she's still here...alive._ He smiled.

"Kousen..." Akuma smiled, and wrapped her arms around her son, like she would have done if she was alive when he was just a little boy.

"Mother..." he cried.

**Over land and over sea  
She reaches out to me  
weaving and threading the loom  
from womb to womb  
Slaves and merchants  
pilgrims and thieves  
felt her hand and charted skies  
by following her moon  
Mother  
Mother  
Mother **

Some came and built with stone and bone  
some planted fields on promised land  
and harvested their dreams, then disappeared  
As generations lose their memory  
I'll try and remind my heart  
and hope that it will set me free  
Mother  
Mother  
Mother

Condemning my true nature  
I stood outside of myself  
outside of myself  
I stood outside  
conditioning is what made me  
lose sight of myself  
lose sight of myself  
lose sight

Ravens cry out, tides pull in,  
somehow she replenishes  
giving birth again  
Mother  
Mother  
Mother...

Kousen shook off his tears, "What will Miyuki and I do now"

"Son, that's what you have to figure out for yourself, I can't help you choose your path." Akuma petted him between the dog ears.

"Mother, I wish you were still alive" he choked out.

Akuma didn't say anything, all she did was hold her son closer to her. This might be the only chance for her to be with him. Since she has to be with the moon a lot, she finds no time to go down to Earth and spend time with her son. She suddenly felt weak and airy, "sometimes me too, Kousen..." she saw that the moon needed her, "Kousen I have to go"

"NO MOTHER" Kousen held on even harder, "I don't want you to leave me again."

Akuma smiled, and brushed the white hair of her son, "I'm sorry Kousen, but the moon is calling me. I would stay more, but the moon will always pull me to it." she kissed him between the ears and gave him a final hug.

_Mother..._Kousen held on even harder, but then felt her turning into her spirit form again, makng his arms go right through her. He looked up, seeing his mother fly up to the moon again, until the barrier around the moon's barrier seemed full again.

"Kousen..." Yuuki's voice was heard behind him.

Kousen turned his head, there stood Yuuki, here eyes were half asleep, "Hi Yuuki" he smiled.

"Who were you talking too" Yuuki yawned.

Kousen gave a final glance towards the moon, "No one..." he lied, "I just wanted to talk to myself"

Yuuki looked at him with a confused face, "Whatever, just come to bed"

Kousen looked towards her, and nodded as he followed her. Holding the fire youkai claw in his right hand, where his mating scar was, _Yuuki...please don't leave me..or die. Besides Miyuki, you are the only peson who is there for me..._He grasped the fire youkai claw even tighter.

* * *

Miyuki placed her hand on his shoulder, "Kiba..."

Kiba placed his hand on hers, _I admit it...no matter how much pride I loose from my tribe by saying this..., _he spun around to face her, "Miyuki...I love you"

Miyuki looked at him for a second, until she laughed, "Good one Kiba, I know you are just saying this because of mating season, we are just good friends."

Kiba looked towards her for a minute, "But..."

"Kiba, it's just mating season talking to you, "Forget about it" she turned and walked off, "Come on let's go"

_BUT MIYUKI I LOVE YOU DAMN IT, _he growled. And followed her, _Sorry father, but I will have to give up the plan..._

* * *

**Akuma: sorry but this turned out to be shorter than I thought. I just didn't know what to put in this. It turned out I went to far in the last chapter and accedentally put a part in this chapter into the last chapter, ohh well I liked puting myself into this...any questions, I know this was a confusing chapter. **


	15. Carnival

**Akuma: This is 'Carnival' by the pillows, if you want the english lyrics, please tell me...YAY and I will do fluffiness...yeah. But soon it's the...**

**Inu: I wish you would stop giving away the ending...**

**Akuma: Can you please leave the computer room...**

**Inu: yeah right, I want to help you write.**

**Akuma: You never help me write**

**Inu: I noticed I only came in at one chapter, can I be in another**

**Akuma: NO YOU WON'T BE BACK EVER...but I promise you will be in my next story. Then there is that other story that deals with Shippou...and what I want to make clear, is that Kousen has silver hair with ice-blue eyes, Miyuki has black hair with emerald eyes, and Kiba has black hair with amber eyes. And now the story is more than halfway over, if everything turns out okay, then there is 12 chapters left.**

**Chapter 15: Carnival**

* * *

Miyuki walked on a path, while Kiba was behind her, _What's got Kiba so worked up, _she wondered as she saw him blushing and twitching and mumbleing to himself. She replayed the scene she just had with Kiba in her head.

_He spun around to face her, "Miyuki...I love you" _

_Miyuki looked at him for a second, until she laughed, "Good one Kiba, I know you are just saying this because of mating season, we are just good friends." _

_Kiba looked towards her for a minute, "But..."_

_"Kiba, it's just mating season talking to you. Forget about it" she turned and walked off, "Come on let's go." _

Miyuki got that out of her head, _it was just mating season, he doesn't really...love me._ She turned her head back to him, he was mumbling something that she couldn't hear, and she can't read lips so it was hard for her to know what she was saying. _But what if it wasn't mating season saying that, and he really..._, her heart leaped in joy.

Kiba never knew what to think, Miyuki's words still hung in his head, "_Kiba, it's just mating season talking to you." _Kiba growled, _I do love you Miyuki._ But then he thought of something, _I guess she will never return my love..._, his joy lowered.

"Kiba what's wrong" Miyuki said.

Kiba stressed up his head to see Miyuki's head turned to face him, "Nothing..." he sighed, _She doesn't love me, I just know it..._, "Miyu...I was wondering, have you ever loved anybody." he blushed

Miyuki looked at him strange and she blushed. _What is he, jealous..., _and she smiled at the corner of her mouth, "No, why would I. No matter how many men step up to mate me,there is no possible way I would love anybody else." she gasped when she noticed what she said

"What..." Kiba looked at her, _there is no possible way I would love anybody else, _rang through his head. And he smiled.

Miyuki spun, she didn't want to let Kiba see her blush, _WHAT IN HELL MADE ME SAY THAT..., _a picture of Kiba flashed in her mind, _Kiba...but why would I say that to him._

"Miyuki" Kiba said.

Miyuki's heart leaped up into her throat, and flashbacks came through her head,

* * *

_The wolf youkai girl closed her eyes, waiting for the blow when she heard a voice, "MIYUKI."_

_Miyuki opened her eyes, to see the four lizards in front of her slash in half, "Kousen..." Miyuki whispered, thinking it was him. But when the corpses fell, she saw Kiba, standing there, with his hand covered with youkai blood, "KIBA-KUN" she smiled and ran to him and hugged him tight._

* * *

She blushed when another one came through her thoughts,

_"I figured you had an emotion towards this" Kiba tied the necklace around her neck, and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "you look beautiful in it" _

* * *

"Miyuki" Kiba said again, getting her out of her fantasy.

_Impossible, I can't be..._, the wolfgirl clenched her teeth. Miyuki then thought of when she saw her mother di.

_Miyuki twitched and grabbed Bujoku and pinned him to the ground. She went crazy and punched him over and over again, "YOU KILLED THEM YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED THEM" she punched him again. Bujoku didn't know what was hitting him, he was too in shock to notice anything. "YOU KILLED THEM" she yelled again, taking more punches._

_Kiba ran behind her and pulled her away from him, "MIYUKI STOP IT"_

_"LET ME GET HIM" Miyuki screamed, struggling to get out of his grasp._

_"MIYUKI, you're going to kill him" he yelled into her ear._

_Miyuki stopped, and stared down at Bujoku, he had bruises all over his face. Blood was dripping out of his nose and mouth. He looked like he was dead. Miyuki shuddered, I..was going to kill him..., the rain flattened her hair. No one noticed she was crying. "Kiba..." she cried. Miyuki turned to him and dug her face into his haori._

_Kiba started to cry as well, although he didn't want to show it, knowing that Miyuki felt like she could only depend on him. He wraped his arms around her, and made his hand stroke her hair._

_"I can't believe they are gone" Miyuki shuddered._

_Kiba sighed, "it was...their time Miyuki, the grim reaper decides our fate. Not even the moon goddess can make the reaper spare even the most powerful of us." _

* * *

Then another image of Kiba went through her mind, it was when she first saw him.

_Miyuki's eyes popped open. She was still in the pool. She looked up to the sky with her emerald eyes, the sun was at it's highest. "It's noon," she sighed. And she got out of the pool. She tied her hair in a low ponytail and changed into her yukata. She laied in the sun to dry off. The sun made her eyes close, 'mate...', she thought agian. Until something weird came over her, a shadow came over her eyelids, 'that's strange, there is no tree there', she opened her eyes to look into the face of a wolf youkai with amber eyes and black hair which was falling on her face. His face was so close, that their lips almost brushed, "AHHHHH, WHO ARE YOU" she slid from under him, "and why were you trying to kiss me you pervert"_

_"I'm sorry Miyuki-sama," the boy bowed, "I thought you were dead" _

_'Keh, yeah right, any youkai could tell a dead person from alive', Miyuki twitched._

_"I am Kiba, of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, I have come to tell you a message." _

_"Message?"_

_Kiba sighed, "Can I be your mate" _

She smiled how she noticed that back then she felt so angry when he said that. But now, it made her happy. How his eyes were a deep honey gold and his hair midnight black. She gulped down, but it felt like her heart was still in her throat, _It's true then...I'm...I'm in l-love with..._, she turned to face him, _Kiba._

"Miyuki" Kiba repeated when she didn't answer back to him.

Miyuki turned to him, she grasped the water youkai claw in her hand, _Mother, should I tell him. Mother does he even truely love me?_

Kiba knew know that there was a small chance that Miyuki loved him, but he knew that he couldn't be with her. He remembered his plan he was trained to do ever since he was young. He never wanted to give Miyuki a heartbreak because of it, but he never wanted to leave her, _What the hell my father says. Ayame is dead, the plan is off._

"Kiba," she finally answered.

Kiba walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek, "What's wrong Miyuki?"

Miyuki placed her hand on his, and smiled. "Kiba, have you ever loved anybody?"

The wolfboy's heart leaped, _Is this a sign, _"Miyuki...I have never loved anybody." He paused for a minute, thinking about what he was going to say. He then noticed Miyuki's face sadden.

_He doesn't love me, _she sighed. The wolfgirl was ready to turn away from him when Kiba blurted out.

"Except you. I have never loved anybody except you"

Miyuki turned to him, "What?"

"I love you Miyuki, I don't care if you say it is the mating season talking to me. I know my feelings. I love you" Kiba grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Kiba" Miyuki looked deep into his eyes.

Kiba neared his face even closer, "What I want to know, is if you love me back?" he stared into her green eyes.

Miyuki couldn't breathe, "Kiba..." she choked out at last, "Kiba, I..."

The wolfboy neared his face even closer.

"Kiba...I" she couldn't keep it away anymore, "I LOVE YOU"

**kanran sha ni hitori de kurashiteru**

**dai kirai na sekai wo mioroshite**

**matte tanda kimi to deau hi wo**

**kashikomatta hizashi ni koge nagara**

**boku dake no mado wo hiraite**

**matte tanda kokode kounaru hi wo**

**ie wo nobashite mo**

**mukuware nai jidai**

**sukuware nai mirai **

**kimi to kiss shite warai korogeru**

**satte itta renchuu no ashi ato ni**

**kiki me no nai jyumon de shukufuku wo**

**karuku natta atama de utai tai**

**tatta hitori kimi wa boku no mikata**

**me wo akete tara **

**tsuki sasatte itai **

**kaze no togatta yoru**

**kimi to kiss shite warai korogeru**

**futari douji ni**

**yume de mita no sa**

**umare kawatta jidai **

**niji no kakatta mirai **

**kimi to kiss shite naite shimatta**

**matte tanda kimi to deau hi wo**

Kiba smiled as he forced a kiss on her lips.

Miyuki's eyes glowed as she noticed the kiss, and she kissed him back and let the kiss melt deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Kiba and Miyuki's lasted longer than they knew. They thought it only lasted for a few seconds, but because of their youkai blood. They could hold their breath for a long time.

Kiba and Miyuki tore from the kiss, their arms still wrapped around each other. They breathed heavy when they let their foreheads and noses touched.

"I love you Kiba" Miyuki whispered, "I thought no one would love me, but I was wrong. You were the only one that showed me true love."

Kiba laughed, "You don't have to go that mushy Miyuki, I know you love me, and I love you too"

Miyuki laughed with him, and planted a small kiss on his lips, "you know it's mating season, don't you"

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Kiba smirked.

"Oh yeah" Miyuki kissed him again, this time they fell to the ground. Kiba untied her hair, letting her long black hair fall below her shoulders. Then he started to tear off her yukata.

Kiba twitched when his father's voice rang through his mind once more, _Kiba, you can't fall in love with Miyuki. It will ruin everythng. _And as Kiba felt like he was talking to his father right now in his mind he replied feircely, _I don't care about that now father, the plan is off. You can't stop my love for her._

"Kiba" Miyuki brought him back to the real world.

Kiba shook his head, and saw that he was on his back, his haori was off, and Miyuki's yukata was off, and he could feel the valley of her breast touching his chest, "I was just zoning out" he wrapped his arms around her. And kissed her again. They rolled in the grass while their hair mixed.

A gold finch stood in a near by tree, then flew off. _How could they do that out here, _the bird thought in a disgust.

* * *

**Akuma: So, wadja think. I don't remember if gold finches can be found wild in Japan, but oh well.**

**Inu: Too much love**

**Akuma: Inuyasha, that's the whole point. I don't care about love though, I want to go to the insane chapter.**

**Inu: sometimes I wonder about you**

**Akuma: Doesn't everybody. And I am sorry for so many chapter flashbacks. But I wanted Miyuki to remember everything Kiba did to her. No review, no chapter.**


	16. Dire Wolf

**Akuma: This song is Dire Wolf by the Grateful Dead. If my information is correct, the Dire Wolf is a real kind of wolf. But if you don't read the lyrics and know their background, then it gives a bad name to the wolf. But believe me, it hardly has to do anything with the Dire wolf. I hope it doesn't. I have to read the Grateful Dead Lyrics book again to find out.**

**Chapter 16: Dire Wolf**

* * *

Miyuki had awoken from Kiba and her ordeal. Miyuki stared up into the nightsky and held up her left palm to show the healing scar that Kiba gave her last night. She noticed that Kiba was still sleeping so she put her cheek on his bare chest. "Kiba" she whispered in his ear. She liked watching Kiba sleep, but she wanted him awake.

Kiba moaned a bit, but he still was asleep.

"Kiba" she shook him.

Kiba eyes popped open and he growled, "Eh..."

The wolfgirl chuckled, "Wake up"

"Miyuki, can I please sleep a bit more" Kiba smiled, rubbing her unclothed back.

"No, we have to get up" Miyuki climbed on top of his chest and stared deep into his amber eyes.

Kiba brushed her hair, "It's stll night time" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Fine," she smiled, resting her head on his chest. She stared as the man she lost her virginity to lay down his head once more and felt him wrap his arm around her waist.

* * *

Yuuki and Kousen walked for a while. When they left the tribe, they lost contact with Miyuki and Kiba, so they went their own path. Yuuki gave a look towards Kousen. His ice-blue eyes stared off into the distance, with far-away eyes. "Kousen" she said.

Kousen kept on staring off, "Yuuki, how about we rest" Kousen finally said.

Yuuki stopped and stared at him, "what"

"Humans...you get tired easily huh..." Kousen sighed.

Yuuki growled at him, "What so bad about..." she stopped and yawned.

Kousen smirked, "I knew you were tired."

"Fine" she spun her neck fast to crack a knot in her neck.

Kousen smiled as he looked around, and saw a small hut, "We can sleep there for the night"

Yuuki spied it, "Fine..." she repeated.

Kousen and Yuuki entered the hut Kousen sat down by the wall, and Yuuki followed him. She sneaked under his arms and made him set his arm around her shoulder. Kousen palced his cheek on the top of her head, "Go to sleep," he whispered.

Yuuki curled up closer to him. She closed her eyes, feeling safe with the one she loved, until a painful thought flashed through her mind.

* * *

_Kousen's dog ears had a devilish point to them, his fangs were long and dripped over his lower lip, his claws were full of sticky maroon blood, and his eyes glazed an evil red. She gasped when her image of her love changed, and showed him using his out grown claws, slaughtering...something she couldn't see. All she saw was him, getting blood splatering on random spots of his face and his white wolf tail was being stained with red. Then Kousen landed on his feet, and turned to her, his eyes were even redder as he gave an evil smirk. _

Yuuki tried to open her eyes, but they felt glued shut.

_"Yuuki" he growled. Yuuki backed off just a bit. She stared at the things he was killing, she could see them perfectly. _

_"Humans" she gasped. She saw innocent villagers eyes open wide, their mouths agape in terror as their blood flowed into their open mouths and on the ground, "Kousen" she yelled._

_"Bitch" he growled as he raised a palm and back-slapped Yuuki across the face. _

_Yuuki fell to the ground. "Kousen what happened to you" _

_Kousen kelt beside her and grabbed the front of her yukata and pulled the cloth so her face was near her's. She could smell that he had been eating human flesh, "Yuuki" he shook her, "Yuuki" he growled again._

* * *

"Yuuki" Kousen yelled again.

Yuuki's eyes popped open, she was staring into the ice-blue eyes. It felt strange, seeing these calm eyes when she just saw his red violent ones. She noticed that she was shaking, "Kousen" she gasped.

"Yuuki what's wrong, this is the second time you've been like this." Kousen had both his arms around her.

Yuuki was paralized, she didn't know what to do. _Is Kousen ever going to be like that? Or is that just a dream..._, her eyes saddened, she wanted to forget everything she just saw, and be with the one she loves. She dug her face into his haori and cried, "Kousen, what if" she stopped, letting out a few more tears, "what if, you ever change..."

Kousen was petting her hair, "Yuuki...what do you mean"

"What if...what if you ever" she paused, "Never mind," she stopped.

"Yuuki..." Kousen said again. Then he noticed that she cried herself to sleep. _What did she mean by change, _he then placed her in a tight grasp, carefull not to wake her up, _Yuuki...I love you. And I will always._

"Kousen..." a strange voice was heard outside the hut.

Kousen looked towards the door, "Who's there."

"Kousen..." the voice sounded a bit more female.

"That vocie" Kousen gasped.

"Come to mother, my baby..." the female voice chuckled.

"MOTHER" Kousen gasped and ran out the door, leaving Yuuki undefended.

Kousen ran into the darkness, not even checking the moon just to make sure it was even her. _mother, I want to see you agian..._, he snarled. Kousen then stepped into an open feild. One he never seen before. "Mother" he stopped.

"Come to mother baby" a female wolfdog came into his veiw.

"Mother" he ran into her arms.

Akuma brushed his hair, "How's my little babe..." she smiled.

_That's strange, _Kousen stopped, _She feels colder than usual. The last time I felt her, she was warm. _He opened his eyes, something didn't feel right, he looked towards a tree, it's shadow was perfect, _what...a tree's shadow at night won't be perfect unless the moon goddess is gone, or it's less than half a moon..._, "Wait a second..." Kousen whispered.

"It's okay Kousen...Mama's here" Akuma tighted her grip on him.

Kousen tried to look at the moon, once he saw it he gasped. The moon's barrier was still there, "What" he screamed out loud, trying to tear from Akuma's grasp.

Akuma growled, "Kousen, STAY" she tightened her grip so hard that his breath was almost gone.

"YOUR NOT MY MOTHER" he looked up up at her and he gasped, what he saw was not the wolfdog woman he saw before. It was a dark shadow with two heads. The two heads looked like those mask that are a common symbol for theatre. One had a huge smile and the other beared a huge frown. Their eyes glowed red but their mouths never moved when they talked and a white light flowed out from them.

"Don't be silly Kousen, of course I'm your mother" the dark shadow laughed.

Kousen then saw that it's arms were long black shadows as well, "You get your hands off me" he slashed at them, but his hands went right through. "What the?", _My claws went right through, but...why isit'sgrip solid._

The shadow tightened the grip, "We are a Dairi spirit that takes the place of anybody." the smile laughed, "My name is Jodan, and my brother is Geki" Jodan motionedto the sad mask

"How do you know me," Kousen tried to rip out ofit's grasp, but his claws kept going through butit's grip was still solid.

"Let's just say a little raven told me" Jodan laughed.

"I know, it's very depressing huh" Geki slowly said.

Jodan laughed out loud, "You have been tricked, you've been tricked HA HA."

"Yuuki" Kousen gasped.

"Dramatic Love..." Geki sighed, "Drama always leads to death...either you or this Yuuki will be killed."

"How do you know of Yuuki" Kousen growled.

"All we know is that she's going to die, I hate it when people dies, it ruins the happiness." Jodan excitedly shouted, "Hey you're a wolfdog mutt, didn't you mate with a human."

"I guess he's really a sin against nature" the Geki cried.

"A SIN AGAINST NATURE THAT'S A GOOD ONE HA HA."

Kousen growled, "Even spirits hate wolfdogs."

"Of course, everybody hates wolfdogs. Wolfdogs are sins against natures, even worse than hanyous." Geki explained.

Kousen growled, he felt like going insane. "I HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT JUST BECASUE I'M A WOLFDOG I SHOULD BE DEAD." He slashed again, but it was the same thing. His claws went right thorugh. The Dairi spirit tightened. _Yuuki, I'm so sorry..._

* * *

Yuuki woke when a small tapping was on the door. "Kousen" she looked around, "Kousen where are you." the tapping was on the door again. Yuuki stepped towards the door and slowly opened it. Then she was upset she did. A dark shadow with red glowing eyes knocked her back to the ground. Before she was able to attack back, he grasped her throat. Yuuki tried to pry the bony hands off her neck, but they were the hands of a youkai, a raven youkai she could tell. But then her mind fell blank.

**In the timbers to Fennario, the wolves are running round, **

**The winter was so hard and cold, froze ten feet 'neath the ground.**

**Don't murder me, I beg of you, don't murder me. Please, don't murder me.**

**I sat down to subber, 'twas a bottle of red whisky,**

**I said my prayers and went to bed, that's the last they saw of me.**

**Don't murder me, I beg of you, don't murder me. Please, don't murder me.**

**When I awoke, the Dire Wolf, six hundred pounds of sin, **

**Was grinning at my window, all I said was "Come on in" **

**Don't murder me, I beg of you, don't murder me. Please, don't murder me.**

**The Wolf came in, I got my cards, we sat down for a game.**

**I cut my deck to the Queen of Spades, but the cards were all the same.**

**Don't murder me, I beg of you, don't murder me. Please don't murder me.**

**In the backwash of the Fennario, the black and bloody mire,**

**The Dire Wolf collects his dues, while the boys sing 'round the fire.**

**Don't murder me, I beg of you, don't murder me. Please, don't murder me.**

**No, no, no don't murder me. I beg of you, **

**Don't murder me. Please, don't murder me**

The raven tossed a small folded peice of paper to the floor, then slung her limp body over his shoulder, transformed into a huge raven, and flew off. "The plan is in action" he smiled.

* * *

Jodan looked up into the sky and saw the raven youkai fly off, "Geki, we have to go"

Geki looked up, and Kousen felt their grip lessen and soon he was on the ground, watching the Dairi Spirit fly off. He would have asked for a rematch, but he knew that Dairi spirit held him off while something happened to Yuuki. He ran all the way back to the hut and burst through the door, "YUUKI" he yelled. His head spun, she wasn't there. He saw a small note and picked it up and unfurled it. He gasped when he read it.

_Dear Kousen-kun,_

_As you may or may not know, Yuuki is missing. If you ever want to see her again, then come to the mountains in the South. I will gladly give you Yuuki, but you have to do something for me._

_-Tsumi_

* * *

**Akuma: (taps foot and whistles) Surprise...did you ever know that he REALLY came back. So I know at least one of you is wondering what 'plan' Kiba keeps on talking about. Well it's a surprise and I don't want to spoil it. Well actually if you read it carefully you will know.**


	17. Time

**Akuma: Well I like to say to Ayame and Satsuki, that the chapter where Miyuki and Kousen mated, I was going to put a fluffy in there, but I decided not to. Writing those makes me a little jumpy during the day. And that day I didn't want to be jumpy. Also I don't write those that well.**

**Chapter 17: Time**

Kousen ran as fast as he could, the light of the rising sun was flickering through the tree's leaves. He noticed that the south was were his old tribe, and he noticed old memmories flashing through his mind. He tried to shake them out and keep his mind on saving Yuuki. But a few were stronger than his sheild, and played like a movie in his mind. Two that he never wanted to see again,

* * *

_"Woah there," Jikken dodged, "I'm getting a question in my head," Jikken picked up Yuuki's left hand and stared at the scar in the palm, then looked at Kousen's right palm, which was open, "You mated with a human, you really are a sin against the code aren't you" _

* * *

_"All we know is that she's going to die, I hate it when people die, it ruins the happiness." Jodan excitedly shouted, "Hey you're a wolfdog mutt, didn't you mate with a human." _

_"I guess he's really a sin against nature" the Geki cried._

_"A SIN AGAINST NATURE THAT'S A GOOD ONE HA HA."_

_Kousen growled, "Even spirits hate wolfdogs."_

_"Of course, everybody hates wolfdogs. Wolfdogs are sins against natures, even worse than hanyous." Geki explained._

* * *

Kousen's dog ears twitched as he bared his fangs, _Wolfdog, wolfdog, wolfdog. WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN A WOLFDOG._ Kousen stopped and growled, "I am just a sin...a sin against nature." The words that he had shouted to Jodan and Geki flashed through his mind, _I HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT JUST BECASUE I'M A WOLFDOG I SHOULD BE DEAD._

"GAH, " he shouted, shaking his head vigrously. "I don't give a damn about that anymore, I got to save Yuuki" he lifted his foot to start running. Until a voice entered his right dog ear.

"Kousen"

Kousen turned his head, and saw his sister, her black hair was tied back like usual and her elemerald green eyes were calm, but full of confusion. Kiba was by her, with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Miyuki, Kiba-kun."

"Bro, you can just call me Kiba. We are family" Kiba smirked.

"Bro?" Kousen lifted his eye brow.

Miyuki sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yep, Kiba and I are mates"

Kousen's dog ears pirked up straight and his eyes grew, "I-I thought you two hated each other."

"What gave you that idea?" Kiba stood behind Miyuki and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slightly on the cheek. Kousen expected Miyuki to tear from his grasp and slap him across the face, like what Yuuki's mother did to her father. But instead Miyuki smiled and closed her eyes.

_I guess they are really in love, _he saw the happiness on Kiba's face. But his amber eyes were full of sadness, and a mixture of lies that he seem to want to run away from. Kousen shook his head, and got out of Kiba's eyes. "Yuuki's been kidnapped."

"WHAT" Miyuki tore from Kiba's grasp, and placed her face right in Kousen's. "Who kidnapped her?"

"Some guy named Tsumi?" Kousen's dog ears flattened against his skull.

"Tsumi-" Kiba stepped forward.

"You know him" the wolfgirl turned to him.

Kiba shook his head, "The name just sound familar."

Miyuki sighed, "You're great help"

"He told me to go to the Southern Mountains" Kousen turned, "I have to go now, who knows what he will do to Yuuki"

"I'm coming with you" Miyuki stood by his side.

Kiba stood by her, "And where ever Miyuki goes, I go"

"NO" Kousen bellowed, making Miyuki and Kiba step back a bit.

"Yes" Miyuki growled, "I'm your sister, and I will help you"

Kousen turned, "Fine, just don't get in the way. I don't need your help, just because I'm a wolfdog" he randomly shouted. He shook his head and ran off, with Kiba following.

Miyuki blinked, _I don't need your help, just because I'm a wolfdog, _flashed through her mind, "Kousen-"

"Come on sis, didn't you order me to take you with" Kousen turned his head, still running.

"Coming" Miyuki ran fast until she caught up with the guys.

* * *

Yuuki slowly opened her eyes and expected to se light. But it was dark, keeping her eyes closed or having them open hardly didn't change the light. "Kousen" she lifted the top part of her body and rubbed a sore on her head, it was a huge bump that was never there before. 

"I see you are awake human" a growl entered her head. Yuuki turned her head to see a man with maroon stripes on his cheeks, deathly pale skin, black hair, and black eyes. A raven youkai, she could tell. The raven youkai was sitting down, making a fire.

"Who are you" Yuuki backed off a bit, just to hit a wall.

"Name's Tsumi" he finally got the fire to blaze, "and yours is Yuuki-san." He turned to her and smiled. "Man, your beutiful. No wonder even youkai's are stepping up to marry you."

Yuuki felt sick, "Wha-"

"OH excuse me Yuuki-san," he gave a bow, "how rude of me. I think it would a compliment for you. Come sit by me."

Yuuki didn't feel a threat from this guy, but she didn't trust him. Then agains she was a youkai slayer's daughter, and she could handle whatever he threw at her. So she stepped over to him, and sat across the fire. She saw that there were fish that were being cooked the spit-fire way, which means they were on sticks that were dug into the groud and leaning over the fire. "Why did you kidnap me" she slowly said, tensed up just in case he went crazy.

"I know that was very rude, but..." he gave a small chuckle, "this say sound crazy but I want to mate you."

Yuuki's eyes grew, "WHAT" she stood up, noticeing that the celing was low.

Tsumi stood up and walked towards her. Cornering her, "I love you Yuuki, and I want to mate you"

Yuuki stared into his cold black eyes. "But I'm allready mates with Kousen."

"Kousen, that wolfdog. A creature of your beauty should be the mate of a youkai," Tsumi laughed, which now sounded like a raven's beak clicking.

"Kousen's a youkai" she protested back, thinking she finally got the advantage.

Tsumi leaned his face towards her, making her back against the wall, "Yes, but he's a wolfdog. Which are even worse than hanyous."

"How is a wolfdog worse than a hanyou, how are hanyou's worse than youkai. Everyone of you are the same. Yeah, humans are weak and frail compaired to youkais, but we are the same as you." Yuuki growled and smiled when she saw a worried face on Tsumi, "And the only reason I mate is for love. And I love Kousen."

Tsumi's eyes gave a red glare and he cleched her shoulders, "BAKA, don't you see it's mating season. Youkai's don't care about love, they only care about beauty and how well they mate. Kousen doesn't love you, he's just been playing an act so he could mate."

Yuuki tried to remember those moves her mother taught her, but she was paralized. She slowly got down while Tsumi clenched her shoulders tighter and forced a kiss on her lips. He wasn't the calm gentleman he was before, he was something else. She felt him tugging at her yukata to tear it off. _KOUSEN..._. She slamed against the cave floor. The fire was forgoten

**Time here all but means nothing just shadows that move cross the wall  
they keep me company but they dont ask of me they dont say nothing at all **

I need just a little more silence, I need just a little more time

You send your thieves to me silently stalking me dragging me into your war  
Would you give me no choice in this I know you cant resist trying to re-open a sore

So leave me be, I dont want to argue I just get confused and I come all undone  
If I agree well its just to appease you cause I dont remember what were fighting for

You see love a tight thorny thread that you spin in a circle of gold  
to have me to hold me a token for all to see captured to be yours alone

I need just a little more silence yeah I need just a little more time

For courage to pull away there will be hell to pay deeper you cut to the bone

So leave me be, I dont want to argue I just get confused and I come all undone  
If I agree well its just to appease you cause I dont remember what were fighting for

Time here all but means nothing just shadows that move cross the walls  
They keep me company but they dont ask of me they dont say nothing at all

So leave me be, I dont want to argue I just get confused and I come all undone  
If I agree well its just to appease you cause I dont remember what were fighting for

* * *

"GAH" Kousen stopped, grasping his right palm. The scar was itchy and painful. _Something's wrong with Yuuki, _he bared his fangs. 

"Something wrong Kousen" Kiba looked at him.

"Tsumi is doing something to Yuuki." he showed him the mating scar, "Since our souls are connected, whenever she's in pain, I get it in the scar too, there is no time to lose we have to go." he started running again.

Kiba glanced at his mating scar, _I wonder if I will feel Miyuki's pain when...when I tell her the truth._

"KIBA, COME ON YOU BOZO." Miyuki shouted at him.

Kiba looked up and ran after her, _I got to tell her sometime. It will be better if I told her._

"Hey Kousen," Miyuki was at Kousen's side, keeping up with his speed, "How did Tsumi kiddnap Yuuki"

"He sent a Dairi spirit named Jodan and Geki and it transformed to look like my mother. I'm not sure what a Dairi Spirit is, but I think-" Kousen started to explain.

Miyuki interupted him, "A Dairi Spirit takes the form of any creature. There is two heads, one signifies happiness the other saddness. Together they 'borrow' most of the soul of the person who they are playing as." Kousen and Kiba both stared at her, and she sighed, "I read it in Kousen's mother's notes. She wrote a lot about spirits. I think she talked to the dead"

Kousen twitched, _Do I have that power as well, _"Then, miss smarty pants, why did my claws go through when I attacked, but it kept solid"

"Honestly Kousen have you never seen theatre" Miyuki stared into his ice-blue eyes.

Kousen shook his head, "Nope, never had."

Miyuki gave a sigh, "Then nevermind, it will be too complicated. Kousen, are you sure you want to fight Tsumi today"

"DUH, he has Yuuki, I can't wait a whole night just sitting around and not saving her until morning," he felt his scar burn again, making his eyes narrow, "Why"

"Cause tonight's the Full Moon" Miyuki frowned. Kousen's eyes grew and he gulped, and ran faster.

* * *

**Akuma: sigh...sick as a sick dog today. I bet Joy is going to kill me when I get back to school. Twice I left her alone for the play. She's going to kill me so bad. I'm not sure if theatre was ever in Feudal Japan.**


	18. Fearless

**Akuma: I've been cursed with multiple sicknesses one after another. I have no idea where all these sick germs are coming from when I'm the only one who catches them. I try to stay healthy as possible. Maybe it was because I had bad Chinese food a while back and I was suddenly transported to a city then back to my forrest home.**

**Chapter 18: Fearless**

* * *

Yuuki placed her clothes on, just waking up. She thought it was all a dream, and she was next to Kousen right now, safe. She looked down at the male figure body sleeping on the ground, and wanted to see Kousen's white hair. But her smile faded when all she saw was Tsumi. She backed away from him as possible, only to find out she hit the back part of the cave. She folded her legs and wrapped her arms around them and placed her chin on the knees. _Kousen, did you only mate me for those reasons..._, she hugged her knees closer when she thought of Tsumi's words, _BAKA, don't you see it's mating season. Youkai's don't care about love, they only care about beauty and how well they mate. Kousen doesn't love you, he's just been playing an act so he could mate., _Yuuki shook her head, _NO, TSUMI'S LYING. Kousen loves me, he said so himself...I think._ Her heart felt like it was torn in two, she stared at Tsumi, the raven who raped her. Kousen's smiling face was in her mind, and she started crying.

* * *

Kousen felt his scar burning, _Yuuki, I will be there soon. Whatever your in, please hang in there...and believe., _his running paced even more 

"Brother, the sun" Miyuki pointed.

Kousen stared at the sun, it was heading down almost half-way there. "Run faster" he commanded.

"Kousen-kun, we are running as fast as youkais can. There is no possible way we can run faster." Kiba yelled.

Kousen glared at him, making the eyes his Uncle Sesshoumaru gave to him through genes. Only he mastered it faster because of his ice-blue eyes. "My father did"

"Baka, he had two Sacred Jewel Shards" Miyuki rolled her eyes.

Kiba's eyes grew, "YOU MEAN THE SHARDS FROM THE SHIKON NO TAMA"

"Yes, but our father lost them in a battle. A bit before he died, and he met you" Miyuki sighed, "If only he would have not helped Kousen's uncle...Inu washa or something like that, defeat this dude in a baboon suit, he might still have the shards and passed them down to us." She grasped the water youkai claw that hung around her neck when her parent's death replayed in her mind, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Miyuki what's wrong" Kiba lovingly stared at her, he didn't like when she cried.

"nothing" she said in a low growl in her throat.

"Enough chatting you two, we got to save Yuuki before sunset" Kousen yelled back at them. Miyuki and Kiba paced faster to catch up.

* * *

"I see you are awake" Yuuki heard a voice, and she lifted her head. She found out she fell asleep crying. She wanted to see Kousen's smiling face, but all she came face to face with was Tsumi's pale one. 

"You stay away from me" Yuuki hissed.

"Woah, for a minute there I thought you were a snake youkai. You look beautiful when you are angry, you are always beautiful, " he placed his hand on her cheek and neared his lips towards hers.

"Get away" she placed her hand over his mouth and pushed him away.

Tsumi grabbed her arm and held it tightly, "I see we are playing hard to get, well sooner or later I'm going to win" he pinned her to the wall, making her motionless and forced a kiss on her lips. _This ought to get Kousen insane._

While this was all happening, our heros finally got to the entrance of the cave where Yuuki and Tsumi were hiding.

"Wait, Kousen, are you sure this is even the right cave." Miyuki stared at the opening, "It seems so simple."

"Of course it is," his palm burned even more, "Cause the smell is strong here, and my palm is burning so much it's almost white. That only means that I'm near Yuuki and she's in danger." He stepped forward, then felt a strange out burst in him. "Oh-no" he looked up to the moon and saw it's full face. He fell to his knees, and felt the white furs go through his skin and his skull widen. His arms turned into the forearms of a wolf. Kiba and Miyuki stared at Kousen, he was a pure white wolf with ice-blue eyes. His fire youkai claw dangled.

"Ummmm...Kousen-kun" Kiba blankly studdered.

Kousen growled and rushed into the cave. Miyuki stared at her mate, "We'll explain later, come one we have to go" she ran after her brother. And Kiba followed.

Yuuki tore from Tsumi's kiss, and looked into his black eyes. "I don't love you" she growled.

"You're just saying that, " Tsumi smiled, then he smelt a scent, and he smiled even more, _Finally that mutt has come. Time for my plan to go to action._ He grabbed a handful of Yuuki's yukata and started to tear it off, Yuuki tried to struggle but he held a tight grip. Then Tsumi stopped and he let go. Yuuki looked and she smiled. A white wolf was knawwing on the leg of the raven.

"Kousen" Yuuki gleamed. The white wolf looked up to her and wolf-smiled.

"Damn wolfdog" Tsumi grabbed Kousen by the scuff of is neck, "I know it's you Kousen." Kousen growled as Tsumi continued with the conversation, "You're really a sin against nature eh." Tsumi smirked when he saw a little red outline Kousen's eyes, _So this is how easy Kousen get's angry, I almost got him in an uncontrolable youkai even when he's in his full wolf form. This will be easier than I thought._, "I knew your mother, she's the moon goddess, huh. She was a baka for not killing herself, after all she never wanted you."

Kousen's eyes became the color when a bright red mixes with ice-blue, and they were growing even redder. Yuuki's mouth dropped. Until she noticed that Tsumi wasn't paying attention to her, so she smaked against the raven in the back. Tsumi let go of Kousen and fell to the ground. They thought he was uncon but Kousen didn't care. He ran to Yuuki and stared into her indigo eyes. "Kousen" she smiled and was about to wrap her arms around him, but then she backed off and looked in Kousen's eyes. Kousen tilted his head, and looked deep into her eyes as well. Yuuki thought of Tsumi's words again, _No, Tsumi is wrong. Why would Kousen come for me if he didn't love me? but then again he might want me to give myself to him. _She slumped down to her knees and slowly petted Kousen. _I'm so confused._

Kousen let his guard down, Yuuki looked like she was torn in two. He smelt Tsumi on her, _I get it, _he growled, _she wants to be with him._ He tore from her reach, and walked back. Yuuki and him were unaware of what happened next. Tsumi came to when they were unaware and hit Kousen on the back of the head to knock the wolf out.

"KOUSEN" Yuuki cried, and kneeled down by the wolf and placed her hand on his head where he got hit. She stared into Kousen's eyes, she thought he would be okay by being a youkai. But remembered he could get easily killed being the wolf form he was in right now. Kousen's eyes didn't become the blue of ice that she knew, they started to look like a pale, pale blue. "Kousen" a tear rolled down her cheek and fell on the cave floor.

"YUUKI-CHAN, KOUSEN-KUN" a girl's and a boy's voice bounced of the back of the cave.

Yuuki spun her head, to see Kiba and Miyuki run into the cave. Miyuki gasped when she saw Kousen, and she paused. Kiba did the same. "kousen" Miyuki slowly said under her breath.

Yuuki felt a matter oozing between her fingers and she looked to her hand that was on Kousen. Blood was seeping. "KOUSEN" she cried.

"Wench" Tsumi, who was finally noticed, walked up behind the human and lifted a fist.

"YUUKI-CHAN" Miyuki shouted and ran to Tsumi, but it was too late. Tsumi had slammed his fist into the back of Yuuki's head and Yuuki was knocked out. Her cheek touched the white fur of Kousen and her blood fell on it as well. Yuuki began to dream...

* * *

_Kousen's dog ears had a devilish point to them, his fangs were long and dripped over his lower lip, his claws were full of sticky maroon blood, and his eyes glazed an evil red. She gasped when her image of her love changed, and showed him using his out grown claws, slaughtering...something she couldn't see. All she saw was him, getting blood splatering on random spots of his face and his white wolf tail was being stained with red. Then Kousen landed on his feet, and turned to her, his eyes were even redder as he gave an evil smirk. _

_"Yuuki" he growled. Yuuki backed off just a bit. She stared at the things he was killing, she could see them perfectly. _

_"Humans" she gasped. She saw innocent villagers eyes open wide, their mouths agape in terror as their blood flowed into their open mouths and on the ground, "Kousen" she yelled._

_"Bitch" he growled as he raised a palm and back-slapped Yuuki across the face. _

_Yuuki fell to the ground. "Kousen what happened to you" _

_Kousen kelt beside her and grabbed the front of her yukata and pulled the cloth so her face was near her's. She could smell that he had been eating human flesh, "Yuuki" he shook her, "Yuuki" he growled again._

_"Kousen, do you love me" the human girl cried. Kousen stopped and stared into her eyes, "Did you only mate me because you needed a mate."_

_"YOU ONLY FIGURED THAT NOW. how stupid can you get Yuuki" he threw her to the ground, "I never loved you. It was only a trick, so you can go back to that Tsumi and be with him. Or even better..." he gave a wicked smile, "I can kill you right now..."_

_Yuuki blinked and gasped, she didn't know what to think. Until she stood up and got in his face, _I am not a weakling._, she thought to herself. But she was still afraid no matter what, but she had to get the old Kousen back_

**Sometimes I'm afraid when you go  
sometimes I'm afraid when you come home  
underneath it all...  
I think I'm afraid when there's nothing wrong **

But if I was fearless...  
could I be your reckless friend  
and if I was helpless...  
could you be the one comes rushing in

There's something that I never told  
when I find myself slipping off  
of my pedestal  
I'm a fierce believer afraid to fall

But I was fearless  
could I be your reckless friend  
and if I was helpless  
could you be the one comes rushing in

Sometimes I'm afraid of the dark  
I can't find the light in my heart  
I can see my hand  
pushing away from you hard as I can

But if I was fearless  
I could be your wreckless friend  
and if I was helpless  
could you be the one comes rushing in

Sometimes I'm afraid  
when you go...

_"I love you Kousen, and I will stay by you, even when you kill me" Yuuki shouted. Kousen stared at her with guilty eyes, and she swore to see a small tinge of blue around those red eyes._

_The blue disappeared and the red came back. Kousen growled, "WENCH" he lifted up his claws, Yuuki shivered, but then stood ground. And waited for the blow._

* * *

Yuuki's eyes popped open, it was morning. She was on someone's back. She lifted her head to see Kousen's white hair. "Good morning Yuuki" Miyuki gleamed. Yuuki turn her head to see the wolf with black hair and emerald eyes. Yuuki noticed Kousen turned his head, and he smiled. 

Kousen sighed and turned his head to turn back to the trail and his thoughts came back to when she hesitated to touch him when he saved her, _Being away from that cave confirms that she has mated with Tsumi. If Tsumi forced this on her, then I'm going to rip his heart out, _his eyes became red again, like they were in the cave but soon became the blue ice they were always before, _But what if Yuuki..._

"Thank the Moon Goddess your alive" Kiba laughed. And Yuuki looked to see him as well.

"Where's Tsumi" Yuuki suddenly shouted and looked around.

"Gah, that old raven. We almost got him, when he flew up and went into this gassy matter and flew away." Miyuki growled, "Weakling. I wanted something to hurt, I was getting bored with no killing."

Kiba laughed and wrapped his arm around her, "I know I was pretty pissed as well." He drew his face closer to kiss her cheek. Yuuki noticed Miyuki didn't back away as the wolf's lips pressed against her cheek.

"Kousen, are you okay" Yuuki saw dry blood on Kousen.

Kousen paused in his steps and twisted his head to look at her, "yes, but are you okay."

"Yes," she massaged a bump on her head. "Umm...Kousen. I don't mind you carrying me and all, but would you mind just letting me walk."

"Sure" Kousen sighed and let the human off his back. Yuuki, who was on her feet again, looked at the wolfdog.

Miyuki and Kiba twisted their head back and forth to stare at the mates.

"Kousen" Yuuki stepped forward, then glanced towards Miyuki and Kiba, "May I speak to him alone, please"

"umm...sure" Miyuki and Kiba shrugged and slowly departed. Miyuki side-glanced towards them, Yuuki was looking at Kousen and Kousen's back was turned to Yuuki.

Once Kiba and Miyuki were behind bushes, Miyuki whispered to Kiba, "Let's watch"

"Wouldn't that be evesdropping" Kiba lifted an eyebrow.

"Come on you scardy cat" she pulled on his sleeve and pushed him behind the bushes where they got a perfect veiw of Kousen and Yuuki.

"Kousen," Yuuki whispered again, "may I ask you something?"

Kousen turned and fully looked at her for the first time today, "Go ahead."

Tsumi's words flashed through Yuuki's mind again, _BAKA, don't you see it's mating season. Youkai's don't care about love, they only care about beauty and how well they mate. Kousen doesn't love you, he's just been playing an act so he could mate., _her stomach tied into a knot, "Kousen, why did you mate me?"

Kousen tilted his head at her, "What do you mean Yuuki" he walked towards her and brushed a few strands of tangled hair out of her eyes. "I love you more than anything else, that's why I mated you"

"But Tsumi said that-" she stopped once Kousen's mouth dropped when she said those words.

"So this is all Tsumi's saying. What did he say to you, please tell me!" Kousen grasped her shoulders, "Yuuki you must tell me."

Yuuki gulped and she took hold of one of Kousen's arms, "Tsumi said something like, 'BAKA, don't you see it's mating season. Youkai's don't care about love, they only care about beauty and how well they mate. Kousen doesn't love you, he's just been playing an act so he could mate', then he..." Yuuki choked a bit, "he raped me Kousen"

Miyuki and Kiba's eyes were wider than they were ever and their mouths were almost touching the ground. Kousen looked the same, "Yuuki...I..." he didn't know what to say, all he wanted to do was rip Tsumi's heart out and eat it raw, he also felt a force inside him that made him feel like going insane. But he looked at Yuuki, her eyes looked like they were forcing tears inside her indigo eyes. Kousen grasped her in his arms and slowly whispered, "Yuuki, I am so sorry. If I have never left your side none of this would have happened to you. It's all my fault." he grasped her even tighter.

"Kousen, it was fate. You-"

"Don't make it any different Yuuki. Tsumi tricked me with a Dairi Spirit and I left you undef-"

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA" Yuuki yelled, forcing him to let go, "YOU'RE MAKING A COMPLETE FOOL OF YOURSELF TALKING LIKE THIS. It was not your fault. It was only trial and error. Let's just hope that this won't scar us for life." Kousen's eyes were confused and Yuuki sighed, releaved to get that off her shoulders, "Kousen, I'm sorry." She then placed a kiss on his lips.

Kousen forgot all about Tsumi and the sexual harassment he did to his mate, all he cared about was that Yuuki was safe, with him. And he never wanted her to leave her again. _Yuuki, I know we survived through this one. But next time...I could lose you forever._

* * *

**Akuma: I know this was a bit to random. Also I just read somewhere was a writer's worst critic is themselves. Wearing their story down until they think it's perfect. Only to have it be the worse story ever. if any of you saw the Inuyasha Episode on Tuesday, then you might have seen Tsumi. Remember Tsumi is a raven youkai that transforms into a huge raven. If that raven youkai was a girl then that was his sister. And no, you are not going to see Tsumi's sister anytime during this story. **


	19. Stupid

**Akuma: Here is the chapter that I know you were going crazy over. That's all I have to say.**

**Chapter 19: Stupid**

* * *

Kiba looked across the feild at the grass moving with the wind and he sighed. It was near noon and Miyuki left to go hunting by herself. The wolf sighed, "Miyuki, what am I to do..." he scowled as he lifted his right palm to reveal the mating scar. "I should have never mated you," he growled deep in his throat and he clenched his right palm into a fist. 

"What was that, Kiba" Miyuki came up from behind him.

"M-miyuki" Kiba studdered as he spun his head to face her green eyes, "You're back early."

"Well, it's been over two hours." Miyuki glared at him, "What I want to know is what you said back there." She kneeled to be at eye length with her mate.

Kiba looked away from her, _I should tell her, it will be better if I told her now...then if she found it out herself._, "Miyuki...I need to speak with you alone." He stood up, Miyuki following suit.

"What is it Kiba?" she noticed he had that serious look on his face.

"Just...follow me" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slowly walked into the deep forrest.

Once they were deep enough for Kiba he stopped and turned to face her, "Miyuki...Do you truely love me"

Miyuki kehed, "Of course, why would I mate you if I didn't" she started to laugh until she saw, in Kiba's amber eyes, a look of saddness.

"Just what if, I wasn't the wolf you expected to love. What if...I was only, suppose to love you just for a...plan"

Miyuki stopped breathing, _What is Kiba saying?_

"You must understand, Miyuki, I love you more than anything. What I'm about to tell you, you must think before you make your decision. Agree?"

"Kiba" Miyuki tilted her head, then nodded in agreement.

Kiba breathed in heavy gulps of air as butterflies fluttered through his stomach. The wolf slowly pulled his mate down to sit on a log. "Miyuki, remember when I came and I knew all about you and your tribe...well I was trained to-"

"Well, well what do we have here?" a booming voice came through the trees.

Kiba and Miyuki both spun to see a huge male wolf youkai with black hair and gray eyes. Kiba's eyes widened as his eyes layed apon the huge youkai. "Father..." Kiba growled.

Miyuki looked towards the youkai then back to Kiba. "Father? Kiba is this your father"

"Yes I'm young Kiba-kun's father. Miyuki-chan." the wolf walked closer. "My name is Kuro"

Miyuki stood up, "Hello Kuro-san"

Kiba growled once more, "Miyuki get behind me"

"Well I see, Kiba, that you won Miyuki's heart. Just like we planned."

"What..." Miyuki stared at Kuro.

"SHUT UP" Kiba shouted at his father.

Kuro just continued, "Well I guess Kiba hasn't told you he never loved you." the wolf youkai leaned against a tree.

"kiba..." Miyuki turned to him, "What's this all about. I don't understand."

Kiba walked up to her, "I was just about to tell you it..."

"Then why don't you..." Kuro smirked.

Kiba stared straight into is father's eyes. "Miyuki...I

Kuro shook his head, "That won't do Kiba...Miyuki, I shall tell you. Before Kiba was born, your mother led our tribe. She was the best leader we had, until we learnt that she was engaged to Kouga. The whole tribe thought this would bring out the peace between the two tribes. But when Ayame married Kouga, nothing changed because when we noticed Kouga's other mate was Akuma, we knew she was a wolfdog. So we went to warn them

* * *

**FlashBack:**

"Don't you all see...Akuma is a wolfdog" Kuro, a few years back, yelled.

Jikken growled, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF AKUMA-SAMA LIKE THAT"

Bujuko then came up, "Go back to your tribe, you are not welcomed here."

"What..." Kuro snarled, "OUR TRIBES ARE CONNECTED BY KOUGA AND AYAME'S MATING, Right Ayame." Kuro stared at Ayame, who was surprised by the fact Akuma was a wolfdog. But she didn't say anything.

"That doesn't prove anything" Bujuko stepped up, "Go"

Kuro glanced one more at them, "You will all be sorry" and he ran off, his wolf compainions behind him.

* * *

**Present: **

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "What does this have to do with anything...what I want to know is what you said earlier. About a 'plan'"

The huge wolf youkai sighed, "You are a persistant girl aren't you...well you should let me continue. Well, after Ayame left, I became the Alpha-male. I soon mated and we got Kiba. Of course, before Kiba was given life, the whole tribe and I decided on training him to win the heart of you, Miyuki, and get close to Ayame.

"Why would you want to get close to my mother" Miyuki shuddered at the thing she just said, "AND I STILL NEED TO KNOW OF THIS PLAN." Her mind then went through Kuro's words, _'I decided on training him to win the heart of you, Miyuki, and get close to Ayame.' Kuro's lying, Kiba loves me. He would never lie to me...would he?_

"Remember what I told you, Ayame didn't help her tribe she grew up in or the one she was in charge in. She knew Akuma was a wolfdog and therefore kept it a secret. Ayame wanted tribes to be hateful of eachother. And them all to kill. So I needed to get near her to kill her"

"YOU BASTARD" Miyuki shouted, "MY MOTHER DIDN'T WANT THE TRIBES TO KILL ONE ANOTHER. SHE WANTED PEACE AS MUCH AS YOU DO." She started to go head on to fight Kuro when Kiba grabbed her shoulders.

"Miyuki don't listen to my father, besides" he gulped as Miyuki faced him, "I have more important things to tell you"

Miyuki stopped and stared into Kiba's amber eyes, "What is it"

"Remember when my father said he trained me to win your heart." he shuddered, "He's...He's telling the truth. I was taught at a very young age, just like my father said, and once I reached the mating age. I confronted you and asked you to be my mate, I never loved you..." Kiba paused.

Miyuki slowly stared at Kiba, "What..." she slowly whispered.

"Miyuki, listen to me" Kiba pleaded.

"NO, YOU SELFISH BAKA. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN" she punched him straight in the face and ran off.

Kiba paused, then smelled water and salt..._Miyuki's tears._

Miyuki ran as fast as she could, "That f---ing baka." she cried out. _After all we went through together._ She clumsly tripped on a fallen branch. She landed on her knees and palms, and didn't bother to get up. Rain drops fell on her back, and soon mixed with her tears. She grabbed a handful of soon-to-be-wet soil when she clenched her right hand, then pounded it with her left. _I was just a puppet damn it. Just a puppet that helped with the plan to kill my mother. _She lifted her left palm, _I thought..., _and glared at the mating scar, _I thought, _she clenched it tightly, _I thought you really loved me._

**Night lift up the shades let in the brilliant light of morning  
But steady me now for I am weak and starving for mercy  
Sleep has left me alone to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong  
And all I can do to hang on, to keep me from falling into old familiar shoes **

How stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that youre no good for me  
but youre the only one I see

Love has made me a fool set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
unable to speak except to cry out and wait for your answer  
and you come around in your time speaking of fabulous places create  
an oasis that dries up as soon as youre gone  
you leave me here burning in this desert without you

How stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that youre no good for me  
but youre the only one I see

Everything changes everything falls apart  
I cant stand to feel myself losing control  
In the deep of my weakness I know

How stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that youre no good for me  
but you're the only one I see

Kuro laughed, "That was a sight to see, now I know you finished off Ayame. I smelt her dead corpse a few days ago so I thought you went ahead without me."

Kiba didn't think this was funny, "I didn't kill Ayame...her tribe did"

"Well she's dead, and that's all that matters." Kuro turned, "Come, I found a nice female wolf to mate you"

Kiba glanced at his mating scar on his right palm, "no father"

"What was that you runt" Kuro growled, "You dare disobey me"

"Yes father," he gave his father the death glare, "I mated Miyuki"

"Jeeze Kiba, you didn't have to go that far to win her heart."

"No father, I mated her for a way different reason..." Kiba's glare dug deeper into his father's soul, "I love her. And I love her more than anything in this damn hell of aworld."

* * *

**Akuma: this was a rather confusing chapter, I'm sooooo sorry that I can't explain it better. If any of you have questions, please tell me and I will be happy to answer them. Oh and I get to go into this creative writing sesion at my school for a day. So I get to write a story and DRAW a picture. Two of my favorite things to do in the world. YAY. Oh and I can't do the Midi thing anymore for the fact I can't because I have an MP3 operation on my computer so I can't anymore. Also sorry for a short chapter. I think I'm losing my touch.**


	20. Behind the Scenes

**Akuma: There is no song for this chapter, because for the following reason. This chapter was suppose to be the one where Yuuki and Kousen mate. But, heh, I kinda had to put it before Ayame and Kouga were killed. So after much thought I thought I was going to delete this chapter and only have 26 chapters instead of 27. But an idea stuck me right before I was about to delete this chapter. oh and chapter recap. Chapter 17 held the song Time by Sarah McLachlan. Chapter 18 had Fearless by Cyndi Lauper. And Chapter 19 was Stupid by Sarah McLachlan.**

**  
Inu: I can't believe it, Akuma. You always remember this stuff**

**Akuma: Shut up mutt-face, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER YOU DAMN BAKA.**

**Inu: I can't help it, I'm your brother**

**Akuma: yeah, and soon. Sesshoumaru is going to be the only LIVING brother I have**

**Inu: Got it (leaves room)**

**Akuma: Anyway this is going to be behind the scenes of "Why do I have to be different" and note, the Akuma in this story...is me kay.**

**Chapter 20: Behind the Scenes**

* * *

"Hey Akuma" Ayame gleamed, "How's life on the moon treating ya" She placed a small bottle of Dr. Pepper on the moniter of the computer.

Akuma left her eyes on the computer, typing hte 21st chapter of 'Why Do I Have to be Different?' Until she said something, almost like the tone of a robot, "No drinks on the computer please" Her fingers typed faster than the wind blows. Ayame swore she saw smoke coming from the keyboard, until Akuma stopped and re read a paragraph. "DAMN IT THIS WON'T WORK." Akuma shouted then deleted the whole chapter.

"Akuma..." Ayame said, Akuma ignored her, "Akuma..." Akuma still ignored her, Ayame then took the Dr. Pepper off the moniter, "AKUMA"

"What..." Akuma stopped and stared.

"Come, you need to get away from this place. Get outside for the first time ever since you wrote this..."

"No..need to type." Akuma's eyes were glued back to the screen."

Ayame sighed, then grabbed Akuma's arms and tore them from the keyboard, "COME NOW"

"No NO MUST TYPE..." Akuma shouted, but Ayame somehow got her into the living room"

In the living room was Miyuki, Kiba, Kouga, Satsuki, Yuuki, Kousen, and Tsumi. Everyone stared at the stuggeling Akuma. Kousen suddenly shouted, "MOM, CUT IT OUT. WE'RE GOING OUT AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT"

Akuma paused, "Can I type at leas-"

"NO" everybody in the room shouted, making Akuma cover her dog ears.

"Jeeze, you didn't have to shout. Fine I will come" Akuma sighed, "Hey, where's InuYasha and the rest."

"The're all sick" Tsumi sighed.

The whole crew exited through the front door, while Akuma glanced back and sighed.

Kousen and Yuuki walked hand in hand. Everybody rolled their eyes. Kouga was the most mad, "Why did my son, that would carry on a tradition mate a damn human."

"Remember Kouga, you were in love with a human as well." Ayame giggled.

Akuma shot a glare, "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT AGAIN GOT IT."

Kouga and Ayame both backed away, "Don't have to go over board Akuma"

Akuma kehed and looked away, "whatever"

"So where are we heading" asked Miyuki, wanting to look away from the love scene in front of her.

Kouga and Akuma shrugged in unison. Ayame smiled "How about Chilies."

"No, I don't like their spice stuff...How about Ruby Tuesday" Akuma smiled.

Kouga growled, "You only like that place because it has your second name in it."

"WHO TOLD YOU MY OTHER NAME WAS RUBY" a wide-eyed Akuma shouted, "and that place has great food, okay maybe the Red Robin."

Kouga rolled his eyes, "I've been married to you for HOW LONG and how many times did I hear you say your other name.

Tsumi stepped up, "I suggest we go to the Pretty Pracing Pony restraunt." He's really serious

Akuma, who was still in her Fan Fic mode suddenly shouted, "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE EVIL"

Miyuki and Kousen rolled their eyes at thier parents. Kousen whispered into Miyuki's ear, "Their at it again." Miyuki nodded.

While Kouga, Ayame, and Akuma were all fighting over the restraunt, the teens talked it over. It seemed like the younger characters got it all together while the other...not so well.

"How about that Japanese Sushi place that just came into town." Kousen shouted.

The wolfdog, two wolves, and the raven that were fighting stoppped, "Okay" they all grumbled.

While they were walking down to the Japanese Sushi. "Shi-" Akuma started to sing

"SHUT UP AKUMA, YOU DON'T SING WELL ANYWAY" everyone shouted.

* * *

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

"EXCUSE THIS EXTRA CHAPTER FOR A BREIF NOTE BY OUR NEWS CREW, INUYASHA AND KAGOME."

Kagome started first, "Thank you Mr. Announcer Guy. Welcome to WWFFN or Weeping Wolf Fan Fiction News"

"Where we bring you news from Weeping Wolf, or you might now her as Akuma, Fan Fics" Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome shook, "Inuyasha don't smile, you're scaring the readers."

"Keh"

"Anyway, I bet you are all wondering why Tsumi is here."

"Yeah, I was wondering why he was in this chapter. Isn't he suppose to be evil Kagome" Inuyasha asked.

"Not really, Tsumi in the story is evil and a rappist." Kagome paused.

Inuyasha tried to keep in his laugh, "rappist" he said under his breath.

"Shut up, anyway he's actually a VERY radical dude" Kagome gleamed.

Inuyasha stopped, "Did Akuma make you say that"

"Well she's the writer so, yeah she did. Now shut up or do you want to be fired. Like I was saying Tsumi is nicer than in the Fan Fic. He actually donated his blood to hospitals all over the country and-"

"But isn't he a youkai Kagome" Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome's mouth fell open, "That means their are these people who suddenly turned into hanyous..." Kagome gulped and calmed down, "Umm...oh yeah Tsumi also fostered and held a shelter for oprhan children."

"Yeah, until they suddenly all 'some how' disapeared" Inuyasha couldn't contain himself.

"Sit boy" Kagome sighed while Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Okay that's it for it now. Remember I'm Kagome"

"And I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha's muffled voice came from below.

"And this was WWFFN, your trusted news in Weeping Wolf's Fan Fics" Kagome smiled. "Go ahead Mr. Announcer Dude."

"Thank you Kagome, now back to the chapter."

* * *

Miyuki blinked, "That was weird."

"Hey, when did we get at the sushi place" Kouga stared all over the room.

Akuma spied something in the back, "AND WHAT'S A GORRILLA DOING IN THE KITCHEN."

"He's not a gorrilla, he's a human just like everybody else." One of the cooks shouted.

Akuma spied her watch, "GAH, have to go write the FanFic. See ya. I would love to be in this episode of Cromarte High School, but I have to go. And you know what, I think this chapter is too short."

Kiba shrugged, "Just make one with 3,000 words next time"

Akuma sighed, "Whatever..." Akuma got up and went out the door.

Tsumi then waved, "hey wait a minute, wasn't Akuma the only one that can give us a ride back home..."

Everybody stared at Tsumi then yelled, "WE ONLY LIVE A FEW BLOCKS AWAY YOU BAKA."

**Akuma: And that what happens when the characters are out of the story. I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter. Also if you do not know what Cromartie High School is, well it's an awsome anime. It's canceled for a while though WAAAAAAA (cries)**


	21. Drifting

**Akuma:Ayame wanted the songs backso I decided to bring them back. That's another reason for de jha vufor this chapter and the next chapter.This song is Drifting by Sarah McLachlan. I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. It is kinda hard for me to write all of this when I have friends coming in and out of my house almost every weekend. Then I have the homework. Also...umm what else to I have.**

**Inu: How about the test you fai-**

**Akuma: SHUT UP YOU BAKA. or do you want me to bring out the pink bunny from my 'Is That Us' Story**

**Inu:Keh, like you will ever do that. You are scared of pink bunnies too. **

**Akuma: Touche'**

**Chapter 21: Drifting**

* * *

"Kousen..." Yuuki slowly whispered, while her and Kousen were walking on a path. 

Kousen's ears twitched, "Yeah..."

Yuuki gulped as she thought about the words she was about to say, "Kousen...if you were to change, somehow," she paused as her indigo eyes shiverred, "Would you still, love me?"

Kousen's mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me" he kehed, "Like I said before, why would I mate you if I didn't love you." And with that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her on the lips. Once he seperated their loving kiss; he whispered, "And I will never leave your side, no matter how much I change."

Yuuki stopped breathing, and stared into the deep ice-blue eyes of her mate. The very mate that always seemed to make things better. Her only love in the whole world. A tear rolled down her cheek as she quickly dug her face into his harori. Kousen paused then wrapped his arms around her as the salty water's scent ran through his nostrals. Yuuki tried to hold back her tears, _Kousen, I know you will always be near me, but._ She thought of the dreams when Kousen was attacking her, _what if you ever forget about me..._

Kousen brushed her hair, "We have to get going. Miyuki and Kiba are waiting for us" He looked down at her. She still didn't tear from him, and he didn't want to force it too. The youkai sighed and picked her up bridal style. Yuuki gasped as she saw Kousen's smiling face, and she smiled.

A while down the road, Yuuki asked for Kousen to let her down. Kousen hesitated then slowly let her down and kissed her on the cheek. Yuuki laughed. But their joy didn't last long, when a huge red youkai came out of no where, "hey puny, tasty human."

Kousen growled as he wrapped his arm around Yuuki and pulled her closer to him. "You mind saying that again you bastard"

The youkai smiled, "I see you are in love with her. I thought you were going to eat her." he stepped forward, "But no matter what, I'm going to have to battle for a scrap of meat like that human."

"You have no idea what you are dealing with," Kousen flexed his claws, while he motioned for Yuuki to get behind him.

"Of course I do. I am weak with major hunger, but you know why I chose to battle a youkai for a human" he asked Kousen, "Because your a wolfdog. And wolfdogs are weaker than hanyous"

"F---ing bastard," Yuuki glimpsed towards Kousen, and she gasped. His eyes had a red tinge around them, she knew he was getting tired of people saying he was weaker than a hanyou. "Kousen, don't get over the top now" she tried to stop him, before it was something she couldn't stop.

"No Yuuki, this youkai and I have serious business to deal with," Kousen grinned and flexed his claws even more. Yuuki saw that his fangs seemed to be growing, and his eyes were growing a tint of red, which made his eyes seem purple.

"Keh, it's you're funneral little man." the huge youkai hissed and lunged forward, teeth barred.

Yuuki thought fast, _Kousen will most defently turn uncontrolable in the battle. There is only one thing I should do, even if it won't work...or I die._ She unsheathed her katana, then half way she sheathed it again, _No, I can't do it._

"Come at me" Kousen's voice sounded raspy. Eyes were even more red. This gave Yuuki second thoughts.

_Now, at least try._ She saw the youkai was just a few feet away when, with the speed she developed over the years of training, unsheathed her sword. And right before Kousen's nose, slashed the youkai to death.

Kousen stared at the red youkai's body, which now was more red due to the maroon blood that was splattered. "What did you do Yuuki," Kousen's raspy voice was still there.

Yuuki hung her head, knowing that it didn't help except to stop the transformation. But not bring him back. She slowly sheathed her katana. "I'm sorry Kousen."

Kousen growled"You better be sorry, I almost had that youkai's blood under my claws. You had to stain your katana." He grasped her shoulders with his over-grown claws. "You understand that I'm the only one who fights, not some weak human."

"KOUSEN, I HAD TO DO IT" she screamed. "You will be changed if I didn't help you." She still didn't look into his eyes

Kousen stopped, and thought, _Change? What does she mean. I'm still a wolfdog youkai that no one likes._, "Yuuki, what do you mean?"

Yuuki gasped, and she noticed his voice, _It's...I'ts back to normal._ She glanced up, and saw his ice-blue eyes stare at her with that look she fell in love with. "Kousen" she whimpered, then smashed her head into his chest and stained the wolfdog youkai's haori with salty tears.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" Kousen grasped her.

Yuuki didn't tear away, "Never leave me again."

Kousen didn't know what to think. "Yuuki, please tell me?"

"Kousen..." was all Yuuki could say, when her dream flashed in her mind.

_Kousen's dog ears had a devilish point to them, his fangs were long and dripped over his lower lip, his claws were full of sticky maroon blood, and his eyes glazed an evil red. She gasped when her image of her love changed, and showed him using his out grown claws, slaughtering...something she couldn't see. All she saw was him, getting blood splatering on random spots of his face and his white wolf tail was being stained with red. Then Kousen landed on his feet, and turned to her, his eyes were even redder as he gave an evil smirk. _

_"Yuuki" he growled. Yuuki backed off just a bit. She stared at the things he was killing, she could see them perfectly. _

_"Humans" she gasped. She saw innocent villagers eyes open wide, their mouths agape in terror as their blood flowed into their open mouths and on the ground, "Kousen" she yelled._

_"Bitch" he growled as he raised a palm and back-slapped Yuuki across the face. _

_Yuuki fell to the ground. "Kousen what happened to you" _

_Kousen kelt beside her and grabbed the front of her yukata and pulled the cloth so her face was near her's. She could smell that he had been eating human flesh, "Yuuki" he shook her, "Yuuki" he growled again._

"I can't tell you" her muffled voice came through the coth.

Kousen snarled,_ It all makes sense. She didn't mate me because she loved me. She mated me for..._, "You don't trust me do you."

Yuuki stopped, and glanced up to him, "What..."

"You felt sorry for me, and therefore agreed to mate me. Even though you didn't want to." Kousen tore from her grasp. "It is all clear to me now, you don't want to tell me because you feel like it's going to hurt my feelings. WELL GET THIS STRAIGH YOU BITCH. I'M A YOUKAI AND IT WON'T. But I guess you are not dumb enought to think that, so you are thinking I am weaker than a hanyou because I'm a wolfdog"

"No Kousen, whatever made you think that." Yuuki calmly said.

Kousen spun on his heels, "It should have been clear to me when I first fell in love with you, wolfdogs don't deserve love. No one loves mixed breeds like hanyous. and me." He gave one final growl at Yuuki and ran off into the forest.

Yuuki stared at the red and white that was dissapearing, "Kousen..."

Youve been gone for so long all that you know  
Has been shuffled aside as you bask in the glow  
of the beautiful strangers that whisper your name  
do they fill up the emptiness

Larger than life is your fiction in a universe made up of one

**cause you have been drifting for so long  
I know you dont want to come down  
But somewhere below you theres people who love you  
and **they're** waiting for you to come home please come home**

You walk in a room and the world stops to stare  
You mesmerize all who are caught in the glare  
of the spotlight that follows wherever you go  
does it light up the emptiness

Larger than life is your fiction in a universe made up of one

**cause you have been drifting for so long  
I know you dont want to come down  
But somewhere below you theres people who love you  
and they're waiting for you to come home please come home**

* * *

When Kousen knew he was far away from Yuuki as possible, he paused and walked. He growled and grumbled. "Damn it all" Kousen remembered the mating scar in his right hand, and stared at it. "I should have never mated you. You could have had a better mate. And I should have never fell in love with you"

"Marriage problems eh?" a voice came from up above.

Kousen glared up, and saw Tsumi, "What are you doing here"

"Now you see why I raped and hurt Yuuki. I was trying to give you a warning that she was lying to you" Tsumi jumped down. I never wanted to be enemies with you. You are too powerful of a foe."

"Don't give me the same lies. Like what everybody has told me." Kousen clenched his hands.

Tsumi sighed, "Fine, then I won't tell you how to get your revenge." Tsumi smirked as he slowly walked away.

Kousen's anger got the better of him, "Fine, I see you want to be my friend. But...how do I know you are telling the truth."

Tsumi spun, a smile played across his face, "Just trust me."

"Fine." Kousen's mind wasn't thinking straight, "But how do I do it"

"Just shake, and everything will be clear." Tsumi streached out a hand.

Kousen stared at it, then thought of all the lies that he thought people gave him over the years he had been alive, and instantly grabbed Tsumi's hand. Tsumi's smile turned into a evil grin, in a second he felt the raven youkai bite it's neck.

Kousen screamed out in pain as the bite deepened. Just then, a voice went thought his mind.

_"They all lied. They all hated you. No one loves you. I'm your only friend. I can help you kill everybody who lied, who cheated, who hated you. All you need to do...is trust me." _

Kousen felt his body drop on all fours as he tried to endure a pain he could not pin point where it was. Except all over his body. His fangs grew tremendensely, his dog ears pointed devilishly, eyes blood red. "Yes Master," his raspy voice growled, as his taste craved for the warmth of blood.

* * *

**Akuma: I loved the ending for this. I like writing how people turn evil and whatnot. I am trying to get this story done as fast as I can. So please don't rush me.**

**Pink Bunny: So, you have't wrote my story for like ever.**

**Akuma: Don't you have a F.F.P.C. meeting to go to you little demon from hell.**

**Pink Bunny: These readers don't know what the F.F.P.C is, because you didn't start writing about it yet in the story 'Is That Us'**

**Akuma: Wait a second, I remember why I put you in the story. GET OOOUUUTT YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE AGAIN.**

**Inu: Is that little hell demon gone yet Akuma?**


	22. This Is Not My Brother

**Akuma: Today we had a snow day, it was so fun. But they said school was going to be two hours late. Then once I got into town, they said our school was cancled. I ended up driving through the blizzard all the way back home. There were many car crashes on the side of the road. And I just got an Inuyasha Backpack with a Kouga key chain, not to mention a T-shirt one of my favorite bands gave me. The Steve Kimock band. Steve Kimock gave me his guitar pick and a bracelet made from his broken guitar string. The original drumer, Greg, gave me his drumsticks. And Steve Kimock's son, John Mogan, keeps on wanting to go on a date with me. Also the power went out twice today. The first time was when I was just about done with this chapter, and I was just about to save it when the computer went out, so I had to type it all over again. Today's song is****Eleanor Rigby by the Beatles.**

**Chapter 22: This Is Not My Brother**

* * *

"Kousen," Yuuki yelled at the top of her lungs, "Kousen where are you?" She sighed as she knew that there was no chance she would find Kousen. He was to angry at her. So she started to turn, until a rustle came from behind her. Yuuki smiled as she thought she would see Kousen's sympathetic face again, but all she saw was a wolf youkai girl with messy black hair, emerald eyes, dirty clothes, and tear marks on her cheeks. "oh, Hi Miyuki." 

"Well, it seems you are not happy to see me." Miyuki rolled her eyes.

Yuuki looked over Miyuki's face. It looked worn out and sad, unlike the Miyuki she knew, "What happened to you?"

Just then, Miyuki's expression changed and she shivered when Kiba was mentioned, "It's Kiba...he-"

"Oh my gosh, did he abuse you?" Yuuki gasped.

Miyuki rolled her eyes once more, "No, he just...just never loved me."

"What, you've got to be joking! Kiba loved you more than anyth-"

"LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT, HE JUST TRIED TO GET CLOSE TO MY MOTHER SO HE COULD KILL HER." Miyuki spat out.

Yuuki stepped back just a bit from the shock of the snap, and decided to change the subject, "Have you seen Kousen around anywhere?"

"Why? He's always with you. After what happended last time, he would never leave you alone." Miyuki smirked.

Yuuki didn't have the same feelings, "He thought all of a sudden that I never loved him and left."

"Well, that's men for you." Miyuki smirked while she untied her hair to let it down and combed it with her fingers.

Yuuki giggled, "Do you always try to stay optimistic no matter what you are feeling?"

"Well you have to to live in this damn hell of a world." Miyuki tied back her hair once more to finish it off.

Yuuki stopped giggleing, "Well, I guess we better start searching for Kousen."

"Why do we need too, he doesn't love you." Miyuki pointed out.

Yuuki gasped at was Miyuki just said to her, and knew it could be true. She wanted to say something to defend her reason from Miyuki's offence. Then a small pain went through her left palm, it was the mating scar. Yuuki looked at the scar and saw it white and it felt scratchy. _The scar, right, the scar wouldn't have the souls attached if at least one of the two souls didn't truely loved one another. This scar is not hurting from an infection, it's hurting due to Kousen's pain. _She closed her palm, "You are wrong, Miyuki. Kousen still loves me, and this scar tells it all. Now you go that way to search for Kousen, while I go this way." And with that, she spun on her heels and walked on.

Miyuki stared at her mating scar, it was full of pain too, _Is this...Kiba's pain? _And she smiled, _Maybe...he still loves me._ Miyuki then growled at once she thought about what Kuro and Kiba said, and she growle as she grasped the hand, _He never loved me, a few peices of dirt got into it, that's all. If he did loved me, he would have told me about the plan in the first place. _She followed Yuuki's orders and walked in the direction Yuuki gave her. _He never loved me._

* * *

Kiba walked on and on, his nose searching for Miyuki's scent. "MIYUKI" he shouted once more, before he gave up and lowered his nose. Not only did the rain wash away most of her scent, but he felt like Miyuki wanted him out of her life. 

"I still don't get why you mated Miyuki." Kuro growled.

"Why are you still following me father?" Kiba growled.

Kuro curled his lips, "Because I want to know why you loved and mated someone you weren't allowed to. After all that training you go and blow it. I've got to say, I am very disapointed with you Kiba."

Kiba shivered at what his father said to him. Almost his whole life, Kiba always obeyed and tried his best to impress his father. Just one sense of disgrace from his father made his hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. But then thought, times had changed. "I'm not the pup you can push around. I am not your puppet anymore you bastard."

"How dare you speak to your father like that, you runt." Kuro snapped, "Like I said before it was all your fault you let down our tribe. Don't you forget it.

Kiba smiled once he remembered something his mother once said to him, "What about mother?"

"What does your mother have to do with this?" Kuro growled, "She has nothing to do with this."

"She had nothing to do with Miyuki, but I when I realized that I was falling in love I knew you were going to be mad and I knew I had to go with the plan. Until I remembered the truth mother told me about you. How you met my mother"

"What truth. We fell in love, mated, and had you. What else did your mother tell you."

Kiba smiled once he saw a small tinge of blush on his fathers cheek, "You said that all the time, but mother told me the truth. Back when Ayame was our tribe leader, my mother was Ayame's friend and assistant. You were in love with Ayame and wanted to mate her. But you knew that you were just a commener and she would never notice you. So you came up with a plan to lure my mother into loving you and get close to Ayame. But your plan backfired when you started to love my mother more than Ayame. The rest is obvious, you mated my mother and had me."

"Your mother breathes lies. And by the way, how do you believe your mother told you the truth."

"Because you always changed your story on how you met mom, mother's tale was always the same." Kiba smirked.

Kuro was backed into a corner. His own son that alway obeyed his own father no matter what, defended himself.

"Now, go back to the tribe, cause I have to find Miyuki to appologize." Kiba turned and ran off into the distance.

Kuro stared at his son, he was dissapointed at his son's attitude. But felt a sence of pride for his son for standing up for himself. Kuro smirked and turned and walked away.

* * *

"KOUSEN." Miyuki yelled, "KOUSEN WHERE ARE YOU, YOU RUNT?" Miyuki snarled. "What makes Yuuki so determiend to find Kousen. She knows that he doesn't love her. Just then, she stopped as a new scent filled the air. A scent she never liked to smell. Human blood. As she followed the scent, she heard screams in the distance. And she ran to it. _Kousen, please let this not be you, _she thought when a tinge of wolfdog youkai was mixed with blood. 

Once Miyuki got to the village, she had to cover her sensitive ears from the screams. She tinged as she saw corpses in pools of blood on the ground, their loved ones crying over them and running away from the danger. Miyuki looked closely at a corpse, and saw that the same person who killed them, had eaten a few bits of their flesh. She shiverred, the wolfdog youkai scent was strong here and she imagined Kousen killing innocent people and eating them.

"RUN AWAY, A YOUKAI" one short man ran past her.

Miyuki grabbed the man by the collor of his kimono. "Excuse me sir," she lifted him up to face him, "What is murdering your village."

The man wanted to yell back at her, but he knew this was a youkai and didn't want another one to help kill the village, "A wolfdog youkai male, white hair, dog ears, wolf tail, and eyes so evil and blood red."

_Almost all of that, fits Kousen._ Miyuki gasped.

"Oh and he wore a necklace like yours," the man pointed at the water youkai claw that hung around Miyuki's neck, "except it was red and black. I think it was a fire youkai's claw."

Miyuki thought over the data the man gave her, then let the man go. _Kousen, you are in real trouble this time._ She followed where the scent of wolfdog was the strongest and freshest. Then once she saw the murderer, she gasped at what she saw. The murderer, was Kousen. She hid behind rubble to watch.

Kousen slashed at every living creature in his path. Then he saw a woman with her son in his arms. She was to terrified to run and Kousen snatched the boy. The young boy started to scream, but then his wind pipe was closed by Kousen's fangs. The woman screamed, but was still to terrified to save her son. The boy fell limp in Kousen's claws as the same voice went through his head, _See how the boy's mother doesn't lift a finger to help her son. That's because she hates him. Like your mother, your father, Ayame, Miyuki, and Yuuki all hated you. Everybody hates a wolfdog. But I'm your friend, kill them. _

Kousen growled and said in a raspy voice, "Yes master." and he slashed at the woman to kill her. Then Kousen remembered the boy in his hand. He shrugged and took a bite of the flesh of the boy.

**Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people**

Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has  
been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the  
door  
Who is it for?

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from ?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong ?

Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will  
hear  
No one comes near.  
Look at him working. Darning his socks in the night when there's  
nobody there  
What does he care?

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her  
name  
Nobody came  
Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from  
the grave  
No one was saved

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Miyuki's stomach churned at what she saw, _This is not Kousen, _she stared at Kousen's red eyes, and his face that was splattered with different kinds of blood. She saw the fire youkai claw on his neck, _This is Kousen. _She couldn't believe it, her own brother was killing innocent people. She decided to tell Yuuki, she would have to fight him later. She krept away, before Kousen caught her scent, _Kousen, why would you do such a thing. And who is 'master'_. She started to run as fast as she could.

Kousen sniffed the air, "Miyuki" he said. _There's Miyuki, _the voice growled, _don't follow her now, she will be back. Kill her then._

Kousen smirked, and took another bite of the boy.

* * *

**Akuma: I am so sorry, Ayame, but I just had to add that. Don't worry, your comment on Kuro, I 'might' put that in the story. So you will get it. Not to mention I'm writing one of the other stories right now. Also I might start writing a chapter everyday for this story now. So the ending will come soon, like Samurai Champloo is done with, and Full Metal Alchemist has only one more episode to go in America. Please comment.**


	23. I Will Never Leave Your Side

**Akuma: This song is not called Why do you do this, but it is called Train Wreck by Sarah McLachlan. We had another snow day, FOR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW. I woke up and my father says, "You can sleep in, you have another snow day."**

**Inu: And you didn't believe him. You should really stop staying up late.**

**Akuma; huh, It was only 6:33 in the morning. I'm always used to waking up then on school days. What about you, Mr. I still need my sister banging a pan over my head to wake me up.**

**Inu: That's not my last name.**

**Akuma: Why are we even related. Also, tonight is the full moon. I rembered that after I wrote this chapter. So next chapter, I might have the full moon return.**

**Chapter 23: I will never leave your side**

* * *

Miyuki ran blindly though the forest, ignoring the sharp whips of branches that scratched her tough youkai hide. She tried to follow Yuuki's scent, but her mind was to busy going over what Kousen showed her. _Kousen, after all these years have you held up a youkai inside your heart, like Uncle Inuyasha._ She thought of the stories her father, Kouga, had told her of their Uncle Inuyasha and how a youkai controled his heart. Until, she remembered a line Kousen said, '_Yes, Master.' Either he is going crazy, or a youkai possessed him. _She didn't know what she was running into, her nose wasn't fully giving her a clear transmission because of her thoughts, and she ran right into her goal, Yuuki.

"Woah, where's the fire, Miyuki?" Yuuki slowly recovered by the shock of Miyuki running into her.

Miyuki didn't joke around, "It's Kousen. He's changed."

"Changed?" Yuuki thought of the nightmares of Kousen. "Take me to him."

"Yuuki, I don't think you should go, after all he could kill you. He's killed AND EATEN a whole village."

Yuuki's stomach churned when Miyuki mentioned eating the whole village and imagined Kousen, her mate, eating humans. Kouga taught both his daughter and son never to eat humans. "I don't care, just take me to him."

Miyuki couldn't make Yuuki change her mind, and she thought it was rather stupid looking for Yuuki only to tell her that Kousen changed. So she decided to take her along. "Come, we have to hurry before Kousen moves on and we have to find him again."

Yuuki nodded and followed Miyuki in a fast running pace. Unaware that Tsumi was watching them.

* * *

Tsumi used a special power so he could control Kousen from his hidaway, only for a moment to start a new plan. He called apon the Dairi Spirit that helped him capture Yuuki. "Jodan, Geki. I need to to lure Miyuki away from battle, make Yuuki confront Kousen alone."

Jodan laughed, "Oh yays, another mission where we can suck the soul of of a few youkais."

"I have felt a sadness from Miyuki, and I know a form we can take." Geki cried, "Another love drama."

"Come on Geki, turn that frown upside down." Jodan smiled (which is strange, because he never stops smiling)

"No, Jodan. If I turn happy then the balance of souls will be over happy." Geki sighed.

"MOVE IT YOU TWO." Tsumi yelled.

"We're sorry" Geki pleaded.

Jodan shrugged, "We're going ya raven." The Dairi Spirit flew up and away while Tsumi returned to Kousen's body.

* * *

Miyuki and Yuuki ran as fast as they could, until a scent caught Miyuki's attention and she paused. Yuuki paused behind her, "What's wrong, Miyuki."

"That bastard." Miyuki growled, "Yuuki, you go ahead. I have some unfinished buisness to deal with."

"But Miyuki," Yuuki tried to stop the wolf youkai, "Aren't you suppose to take me."

"Just follow the screams, I know you can stand up to Kousen." Miyuki growled again, then stomped off into the trees.

Yuuki stared at the spot where Miyuki went, then listened carefully. Because of her human body, her ears weren't like any youkai, but she could still listen to the screams of many humans. She followed the screams.

* * *

Miyuki tore away a few more branches, to see the person she was looking for. "What are you doing her, Kiba?"

"Miyuki, there was never a day I couldn't stop thinking of you." Kiba walked up to her, "I'm so sorry about what I have done. I never wanted to hurt your feelings."

Miyuki's anger lessened as Kiba's words flew through her. But she didn't want to play the fool again, "How do I know you are not fooling me again?"

"Come on, how can I hurt my one and only true love." Kiba curled her hands in his, "Please Miyuki, will you ever forgive me."

Miyuki didn't know what to say, _Is Kiba, really telling the truth._ "Kiba, I..." _His hands, they are so cold. Like death. I remember his hands always warm._

"Miyuki, I'm sorry but I can't hold it in any longer," Kiba sighed and wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her straight on the lips.

Miyuki's eyes were wide, _Kiba...he still loves me._, she slowly felt like her body was giving away, but her heart was telling her not to go. She was glad her heart was smart enough to tell her, _His body, it's cold. Colder than death. _Then her eyes followed her heart, and she saw the truth. It was the Dairi Spirit. She tore away from the grasp. "How dare you take the form of Kiba." Miyuki growled.

"Uh Oh Jodan, Looks like the boss is going to hurt us." Geki cried, placing his hand over his ashamed face.

Jodan laughed, "Tee hee, Actually we have done our job. Don't worry Geki."

"All I do is worry." Geki sighed.

"Enough talk, more dieng you two," Miyuki cracked her knuckles.

Jodan laughed once more, "We would love to play...but we can't." And with that, the Dairi Spirit flew away.

Miyuki growled at the departing spirit. Then remembered, "YUUKI. Damn that Dairi Spirt." She ran to catch up, "And damn that raven."

* * *

Yuuki slowly walked into the village, blood covered the ground like it was the new soil. Screams were slowly dieing away, either by escape, or a painful death. But some humans were traped with no where to go. She kept on looking around for any sign of Kousen, when a thump knocked her down. She turned around quickly, and it was Koused. She gasped, her nightmare became true. Kousen's dog ears had a devilish point to them, his fangs were long and dripped over his lower lip, his claws were full of sticky maroon blood, and his eyes glazed an evil red. "Kousen." Kousen kneeled down and grabbed the front colar of her yukata and brought her face close to his. Yuuki could smell the flesh and blood blowing from Kousen's breath, _He has been eating humans. _

"Tell me, are you Yuuki." Kousen growled.

Yuuki's ears hurt to hear the raspy voice, "Yes." She boomed out, "I am Yuuki."

Kousen narrowed his eyes on her, "You are my mate that never loved me. Just felt sorry for a 'poor wolfdog"

"What are you talking about, Kousen. I l-"

"Don't you dare speak lies you wench," he backslapped her, letting his claws scratch her cheek

Yuuki endured the pain, and looked once again deep into Kousen's blood red eyes, _Kousen, I know your true self is inside there. Scratching to get out. _

**Would your love in all its finery  
tear at the darkness all around me  
until I can feel again  
until I can breathe again **

Cause Im a train wreck waiting to happen  
waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks  
a wild fire born of frustration  
born of the one love that gets me so high  
Ive no fear at all

Would your eyes like midnight fireflies  
light up the trenches where my heart lies  
until I can see again  
to find my way back again

Cause Im a train wreck waiting to happen  
waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks  
a wild fire born of frustration  
born of the one love that gets me so high  
Ive no fear at all

To fall so deep into you  
lose myself completely  
in your sweet embrace  
all my pains erased

From your mouth its all that I wish  
the mercy of your lips just one kiss  
until I can breathe again  
so that I can sing again

Cause Im a train wreck waiting to happen  
waiting for someone to come pick me up off the tracks  
a wild fire born of frustration  
born of the one love that gets me so high  
Ive no fear at all

"Kousen, I love you. And nothing can change it." Yuuki snapped, "I know the real Kousen is inside there. I know you are no human eating youkai."

Kousen curled his lips and hit her once again. "You will die in my arms if you do not fight back."

"I don't need to fight back." Yuuki smirked.

Kousen growled, "Then die."

"KOUSEN, STOP IT NOW." a voice ordered.

Kousen spun his head, to face his own sister.

* * *

**Akuma: hmm...this looks like something Inuyasha would do with Kagome. Hard to beleive Yuuki is not releated to Kagome. She must get it from her mother, Sango. We all know Kousen is related to Inuyasha. So, let's get going. Finally this story is going along fast.**


	24. Crazy Sunshine

**Akuma: This chapter has Crazy Sunshine from the Pillows. This chapter does have the full moon, like tonights full moon. Strange, the chapter is called Crazy Sunshine, but I'm talking about the Full Moon...hmmmm**

**Chapter 24: Crazy Sunshine**

* * *

"Miyuki" Kousen growled. _There's your sister. The sister who hated you. She never accepted you as a wolfdog._, the voice repeted through his head, "I know master."

_There he is, talking to his 'master' again, _"Kousen, stop hurting Yuuki. I will fight you."

"MIYUKI, D-." Yuuki ordered.

"Shut up you wench," Kousen turned to her again.

Miyuki stepped up, "I'm okay Yuuki, I have to do this."

"I'm glad to see it my way." Kousen smirked, throwing Yuuki. The wolfdog cracked his knuckles and laughed, "How long I've waited to feel your blood go under my claws."

"Kousen, I'm your sister. What have I done to you?" Miyuki glared.

Kousen snarled, "Lies, all my life you told me lies." His claws flexed, "And I want to return them back." He ran with as much speed as his youkai legs could give him.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes and stepped out of the way, but Kousen caught her trick and caught her arm. He pulled to bring her down. Miyuki wasn't surprised, she wanted Kousen to do that. She quickly slipped from under him and pulled his hair.

Kousen yelped in pain like a hurt wolf, but endured it. He dug his claws into her skin on her arm. "Is that the best you can do, dear sister." he smirked.

"A mere claw digging in my arm, you've got to be joking. I knew since you were born that pulling your hair always gave you pain. But that's not my most powerful way to defeat you." She slashed at Kousen's torso.

Kousen leaped his torso from her reach just enough for her to tear the harori. "Ohh...I'm real scared." Kousen scarcasticly laughed.

Miyuki took the time to surprise Kousen by pinning him to the ground by the shoulders. "Wake up Kousen."

"I am awake," Kousen laughed, then positioned his feet under Miyuki and kicked her off him by the stomach.

Miyuki slowly fell, grasping her stomach. Kousen knocked most of the air out of her. While she tried to regain her breath, Kousen grasped his hand around the base of her neck. Just when Miyuki's breath was back, Kousen lifted her up by the neck and held on harder. "Kousen -- stop -- it." Miyuki gasped between breaths.

Kousen's eyes grew a greater shade of red, "Stop what, I like to see my enemies die a slow and painful death." Yuuki ran towards Kousen to hit him out of killing Miyuki, when Kousen sensed her coming and back slapped her, "I thought you were not going to fight me, wench."

Yuuki grabbed a near by building to help her up again, "You let go of Miyuki."

"Don't worry, I'm going to kill you after I'm done with her." Kousen smiled.

Miyuki still tried to pull away Kousen's grasp. She still couldn't sense the one person she never wanted to see again, come back to her.

"GET YOUR FILTHY BLOOD-STAINED HANDS OFF MIYUKI" a boy's voice yelled.

Everyone looked to the place the voice was coming from, and Miyuki couldn't believe her eyes. It was the wolf youkai boy with black hair and amber eyes. "Ki -- ba" Miyuki gasped out.

Kiba shouted once again, "I don't care if you are Miyuki's brother, I am still going to kill you if you don't let go of Miyuki."

_See Kousen, they still wanted to kill you no matter who you are related to, _"Come on, I can kill you even with Miyuki still in my hand. Hey, I can kill two wolf's with one stone." Kousen smirked.

"I warned you to lay your paws of Miyuki, but I guess I will have to force them off you." Kiba ran head first to Kousen. Kousen tried to stop him, but Kiba's love gave him extra strength to over come the youkai and Kousen let go of Miyuki from the blow.

Miyuki slowly got up and caught her breath, coughing blood in the process. "Kiba..." Miyuki gasped, she was too much in pain to keep her legging.

Kiba saw her and ran towards her, just in time to catch her. "Miyuki, are you okay."

Miyuki looked at Kiba's face, and she smiled. She felt like when she first fell in love with him, but evil memmories from their break up reminded her why she doesn't want to be with him. "I'm fine Kiba." She growled and leaned up herself. "Just stay away from me."

"Jeeze, I just saved your life and that's how you treat me?" Kiba folded his arms.

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "I bet you are trying to make me love you again I bet. I have no reason for trusting you again. And how do I know you are not the Dairi Spirit again."

Kiba was confused at the last part, until he remember what the Dairi Spirit did to Kousen and thought Tsumi made the spirit do that to her. "Will you ever forgive me."

"Nope." Miyuki looked away

Kiba sighed and looked away as well, "As you wish."

Kousen watched the two, "Well, looks like the two love birds are at it again."

"Are you kidding me, we might have the mating scars. But that doesn't mean we are still together." Kiba sighed at what Miyuki said.

Yuuki saw her chance and knocked Kousen down on his stomach, "Kousen, come back."

"I am back." Kousen was ready to punch her when Miyuki punched Kousen on top of the head. Kousen endured the pain and swiped at Miyuki, haveing claw marks on her cheeks. Miyuki bit at Kousen's neck to leave two marks. Kousen used both his claws to scratch both sides of Miyuki's neck.

Yuuki watched as brother and sister, _I've got to do something before one of them kills one another._

**zen sekai no koshinuke monkey**

**mikanei no game ni muchuu**

**shinu made hanasanai banana no roulette**

**nui awaseta mabuta hodoite**

**koboreru namida ga utsusu no wa**

**jidai ga nakushite shimatta kanjyou nandayo **

**itami no nai taikutsu ni**

**obore souda**

**Crazy Sunshine **

**fukigen na bokurano mirai wo terashiteyo**

**Tightrope Dancing**

**kataashi demo toberu **

**aoi yokubou ni kimi to hi wo tsukete**

**nanimo fuan jya nai **

**nige ashi wo kitaeteru donkey**

**fusenshou no pride to odoru**

**itsu datte goal wa areka no mono data**

**machi awase no yoru ni kizuita**

**jidai ga yugamete himatta zanzou nandaro**

**namae mo nai kaibutsu ni**

**nomare souda**

**Crazy Sunshine**

**fukigen na bokurano mirai wo terashiteyo**

**Tightrope Dancing**

**kataashi demo toberu **

**aoi yokubou ni kimi to hi wo tsukete**

**nanimo fuan jya nai **

_I know Miyuki doesn't want me interfering with her battle, she will just include me as her target._, Kiba knew it was no use interupting the battle. But knew he had to do something.

Kousen was going crazy for the blood that was splattering on his face, making him crave her flesh even more. Miyuki knew that as well. So did Yuuki and Kiba. "I've always wondered what wolf youkai's flesh tasted like." Kousen smirked.

"Let's just hope you will never find out." Miyuki cut another scar on Kousen.

They both paused, and gleamed at each other. Kousen smirked, and licked a cut and smaked his lips. "Delicious."

Miyuki never did like the taste of blood, even when it was hers. Seeing her brother taste her blood that was mixed with his made her stomach churn and gave her a bit of a headach. She then noticed the sun was going down, and her astrology teaching came into use. _It's the night of the full moon. That's a good thing. Maybe once Kousen's a wolf he can either lose the youkai that is possessing him, or at least be weaker._

Yuuki knew what she was thinking and stared up at the sky, it was the only time she wanted Kousen to turn into the wolf. _Please, I will do anything to make him a wolf._

Kiba didn't catch on until he rememberd that Kousen transformed on full moon night. But he still felt useless around Miyuki.

Miyuki wanted the pause to go just enough to make the moon rise. But it felt like the slowest sun set in her life. Kousen was getting ready to battle by flexing his claws again, "What are you waiting for, the grass to grow. Let's get this battle done now so I can eat."

Miyuki knew she couldn't hold back the battle any longer, so decided to go ahead. "I'm waiting brother. Unless you are too scared to battle me again."

Kousen growled and lept. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH WORDS."

Miyuki looked at the corner of her eye at the moon that was rising, _come on, just a bit more._ Just when the moon rose, she hit Kousen in the face and made him fall to the ground, _yes, that was easy. He's transforming into the wolf._

Kousen stayed on the ground, his hand grasping over his heart as the voice argued at him, _What are you doing, Kousen. You are too powerful to have that wolf form take you over._

"But, it's too strong."

_Don't you dare whine to me. I have given you more strength than before. You have got to have enough to stop your transformation., _the voice growled.

Kousen's true heart, his old self, finally left the barrier, "I know you weren't trying to be my friend, Tsumi."

_How...how did you._

"I'm going to have to thank my mother for this curse. Akuma's blood flows through my veins, so does the curse. The curse is part of my mother so to speak, so I actually have double the youkai power to transform. I see the goodness in this curse."

_You may have your mother's blood, but I still have control over your mind._ Tsumi forced again Kousen's heart back into the barrier.

Kousen forced his heart back up, but Tsumi forced it down again. It was like a emotional tug-o-war.

Yuuki saw her chance, the only way to give Kousen enough power to defeat Tsumi's power and have his whole soul back again. She ran towards him, Miyuki and Kiba yelling at her not to go near him. She kneeled by Kousen and stared straight into his face. Kousen didn't see her, due to the battle he was having inside him. _Kousen, if this doesn't work. Nothing will._ She placed her right hand on Kousen's cheek, and slowly neared her face. She lifted Kousen's right hand with her left and made their scars meet once more. Kousen gave a small whimper in pain. Very soon, she had her lips pressed on his.

_That wench, _Tsumi growled, but then, saw Kousen's soul return to his body. Tsumi was caught off guard and was forced to leave the body in a black mist, "I swear, you have not seen the last of me." Tsumi yelled and flew off.

Yuuki let go of their kiss, and stared into Kousen's face. And she saw his ice-blue eyes stare back at her.

"Yuuk-" Kousen started, but then his wolf transformation was over due, and he quickly transformed into the wolf being. It was to quick for him to handle in the surprise, and he fell to the ground in a thump.

"KOUSEN." Yuuki shouted, and shook him.

Miyuki ran up to her brother and felt his neck, "He's not breathing!"

* * *

**Akuma: CLIFF. ahh good old cliffies. How I missed you. Oh yes, a Japanese song. If any on you want the English version of the song, I will be happy to send it to you, all you have to do is ask. Have you also noticed that almost all the villans say something like, "You haven't seen the last of me." or something like that. I wanted to be a bit more creative, but I couldn't.**


	25. Got To Get You Into My Life

**Akuma: Kay, today's song is Got To Get You Into My Life by the Beatles. What are you looking at me like that, just because I was forced to listen to this stuff all my life...maybe even when I was in the womb...doesn't mean that I'm not caught up with the time. Okay, I may sound like an old geezer by saying this, but why does a person name themselves 50 Cent. I mean who what's the point of that. And why would you call yourself Emnem (I have no idea how to spell that) WHO WANTS TO BE NAMED AFTER A CANDY THAT WAS INVENTED FOR WAR. (A thing I learned in History a few years ago. M&Ms were made for a snack for the soldiers of the World War II. I think it was WWll.) I DON'T GET IT.**

**Inu: Akuma, calm down. Breath in through your eyeballs and into your diaphram.**

**Akuma: back off. **

**Inu: Since she saw Akitoki Houjo on tuesday Inuyasha episode, she has been having a bad day. And before Akuma says anything else, she wants to warn you this is going to be a short chapter.**

**Chapter 25: Got to get you into my life**

* * *

Kiba stared down at the hut that Miyuki and Yuuki placed Kousen in. He remembered Miyuki yelling at him for saving her. _Don't you think she would have forgiven me just a bit when I saved her like that?_ Kiba growled. He watched the hut's doorway, waiting for the person he wanted to see come through the door. He would have followed them to save Kousen, but Miyuki warned him to back off and not enter the hut. Kiba sighed, "Miyuki..." was all he could say. He could never think of anything else when the only person he ever loved was in pain. He layed on the grass and stared up at the sky. "Miyuki, will you ever forgive me?"

* * *

"I really think you should forgive Kiba." Yuuki stopped dressing Kousen's wounds. Luckly Kousen regained his breath once they got into the cabin.

"Keh, what for?" Miyuki growled, "After all, he doesn't love me."

"Are you sure? He saved you at Kousen's attack." Yuuki smirked.

"Saving me won't buy you a one way ticket to my forgiveness. After that stunt he pulled off won't be forgiven as long as I live!"

Yuuki sighed, "I think you at least should hear him out. I can tell he cares a lot for you."

"Yuuki-chan, are you okay? I think Kousen wacked you a bit too hard, Kiba doesn't care for me." Miyuki growled.

"For once, would you stop being a mocking bird and say what you say. You keep on saying that Kiba doesn't care for you. If you think more about it, Kiba might actually want a second chance." Yuuki turned back to the sleeping Kousen, "Not to mention you have the mating scar which means you are stuck with him for your whole life unless one of you dies."

"Then I'll kill him then." Miyuki started to head out the door, "That shouldn't be a problem."

Yuuki stopped her, "Miyuki, just listen to him first."

Miyuki looked back at Yuuki again, and she thought about the relationship she and Kousen shared. _Yuuki, you and my brother share a partnership that will never break. And you Kousen has found the perfect mate that doesn't care for you mixed blood._ Miyuki spied the scar on her left palm, _But Kiba and I, should have never known eachother. _She glanced once more at Kousen and Yuuki, and closed the door behind her to confront Kiba.

* * *

Kiba's eyes fell droopy, "Miyuki..." he sighed again. _Damnit, I can't forget about her. Why did I have to be the one to revenge our tribe. Now I can't get Miyuki out of my mind. And I might just go crazy being away from her forever. _"Miyuki, will you ever forgive me."

"Weren't you just listening to the conversation Yuuki and I were having. I don't think I'm going to forgive you soon." Miyuki kehed.

Kiba woke instantly and looked at the wolf youkai girl he wanted to be around so much. "Miyuki..."

"I have been standing here for a while and that's all you were saying. I think you were staring at the sun a bit to long."

Kiba laughed just a bit, "Miyuki, may I speak to you."

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "Well, Yuuki just ordered me too, so I guess I will. Also, I think I should leave the love birds alone for a while." Miyuki sat by him. "So, would you like to plead for mercy, or did you just want me near you."

Kiba didn't listen to her scarcasim, "Miyuki, do you promise not to debate with anything I'm about to say. I need you to hear me full out."

Once Kiba got hte okay from Miyuki, he started, "When we first met, I had no intention to mate you." He could see out of the corner of his eye that she was staring at the ground with an angst expression, but she kept her word and kept quiet to hear him full out.

"I was foolish, my mind was set on avenging my tribe. I was a total selfish baka." Kiba sighed when he saw her nod her head in agreement. "Very soon, I...I didn't know what happened or what made it happen, that kind of stuff is way to complicated, I started to...fall in love."

Miyuki felt her heart leap, and she listened to Kiba closer like one of the pups when the elders told them stories of the brave hero's of the past. Kiba saw her intrest, "And I couldn't hold myself any longer and tried to ask you to be my mate. I was not allowed to do it, since I was ordered not to love you so I was scared. I didn't raise up enough courage since I knew I was going to decieve my tribe. But, I couldn't keep myself away from you. I was being torn apart, until I remember a story my mother told me when I was only a pup. My father always told me that he and my mother met one day and fell in love. The real story was he wanted to love someone else and had to lure my mother into loving him so he could get close to the woman he loved. Of course his plan backfired."

Miyuki rolled her eyes, _It seems like that Kuro guy is always trying to lure woman. _She shivered at the sound of that sentence.

Kiba sighed, "Miyuki, after we became mates, I panicked when I remembered why I had to meet you in the first place. I knew I was going to hurt your feelings once you found the truth of me. I tried to think of something to help me tell you the truth. But all I could think of it resulting it was you in pain. I didn't want to see you like that." the wolf boy sighed, "I felt like I should have never met you like this. And I realized, there was no easy way to give it to you and I couldn't change what happened. So I decided to give it full out. I was about to tell you when my father burst in and gave it to you in the worst possible way."

Miyuki stared at him, she still looked like one of the pups that wanted to hear more of the story. _Kiba...I never knew you were in so much pain. _She stared down at a blade of grass. "Was that all you wanted to tell me."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Well, I have to admit, that story did touch my heart and made it a bit easier for me to forgive you." Kiba's heart leaped, until she droped the bomb, "But I'm still not convinced."

Kiba knew this was going to be a problem. He agreed since this might be his last chance with Miyuki. "Miyuki, when we splited apart. I couldn't stop thinking of you. And I knew, I had to get you back into my life. Because. I truely and deeply love you." he stared at her with his amber eyes more serious than they have ever been.

**I was alone, I took a ride  
I didn't know what I would find there  
Another road where maybe I  
could see another kind of mind there  
Ooo, then I suddenly see you  
Ooo, did I tell you I need you  
Every single day of my life **

You didn't run, you didn't hide  
You know i wanted just to hold you  
And had you gone, you knew in time  
We'd meet again for I had told you  
Ooo, you were meant to be near me  
Ooo, and I want you to hear me  
Say we'll be together every day  
Got to get you into my life

What can I do, what can I be  
When I'm with you I want to stay there  
If I'm true I'll never leave  
And if I do I know the way there  
Ooo, then I suddenly see you  
Ooo, did I tell you I need you  
Every single day of my life  
Got to get you into my life

I was alone, I took a ride  
I didn't know what I would find there  
Another road where maybe I  
could see another kind of mind there  
Ooo, then I suddenly see you  
Ooo, did I tell you I need you  
Every single day

"Kiba..." Miyuki felt her heart leap when Kiba chose those words to tell her. And after all those days ever since she learned the truth of Kiba, she thought her heart was forever cold towards him. When after all, she was deaf to her heart's words and shouts. She always wanted to be with Kiba, no matter what he did. "Kiba, I..."

"I understand." Kiba sighed, "You can kill me if you want to."

"But Kiba, I love you more than anything. I was just deaf to my heart and never knew, I need you every single day of my life."

Kiba felt his heart leap into his throat by those words. "You do." his amber eyes mixed with her emerald ones. Her smile made the sunshine seem dull. Kiba grasped her in his arms and forced a kiss on her lips.

Miyuki knew that Kiba wouldn't hesitate so she expected him to throw himself to her and she instantly melted into his kiss.

Yuuki giggled at what she saw and rememberd when she and Kousen first met. How Kousen gave her a kiss like that. "You know, Miyuki, I know you threw that rock."

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: Blah, blah, blah. What I don't get is why...Inuyasha, Why am I tied to the chair. And why are you bringing that duct tape ove-? HEY WAIT A MINUTE. YOU DON'T SHUT UP ME YOU BAKA. WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOUR NECK YOU WILL WI-**

**Inu: I had to shut her up someway. **

**Akuma (muffled voice through duct tape): whahadsfkkajkerjekajd**

**  
**


	26. Dirty Little Secret

**Akuma: No home work. WOO WOO. But I have to study for a test in science tommorrow. Which I'm so not worried about since, PHYSICAL SCIENCE IS EASY. It's easier then life science, it's easier than earth science. Even though my teacher tells me it's the hardest kind of science to learn. We had to do these things on subscripts which is in compounds which are two elements chemecally combined. Like H2O. There are two hydrogen atoms mixed with one atom of oxygen or oxide. That makes water. I know more than 34 elements and their symbol and where they are found on the Periodic Table of Elements. Today's song is Dirty Little Secret by Sarah McLachlan**

**Chapter 26: Dirty Little Secret**

* * *

Yuuki still stood by her mate. She stared at his face, waiting for his eyes to pop open and she could see her eyes that were ice-cold blue, but give her a sense of warmth. She brushed some wild white hair from his sweating face. His breathing was heavy. Yuuki knew she should keep her heart hoping for Kousen to be all right, but she knew she had to expect the worse. When Tsumi went inside the wolfdog youkai's soul, he took most of the power from him, and when Tsumi left, he didn't supply Kousen with the power Kousen lost and it was too much for even a youkai like himself to handle to live. She tried to smile, but then it changed to a gasp when she felt an extreme pain in her left palm. She knew it was the scar, telling her that Kousen was in pain. She felt his pulse, and felt scared at the result. Kousen's pulse was going slower and slower.

She knew that it was no use thinking everything can't be alright. She held Kousen's right hand in her left, making their scars touch another again. "Kousen..." she cried out. She wished she had the amazing medical supplies that Kousen's Aunt Kagome had. She remembered Kagome's box of mediciene that worked almost like magic back when Yuuki lived with her mother and father. "Kousen, don't leave me now." She couldn't hold back her tears anylonger. "What am I to do without you?" She placed her right hand on his bare chest that was covered with dressed wounds. Kousen's pulse was so slow, she couldn't feel it any longer. Yuuki placed her cheek on Kousen's chest, and didn't realize that she was damping the cloth used for the dressing of wounds. "Kousen, don't leave me forever."

**If I had the chance love  
I would not hesitate  
To tell you all things I never said before  
Don't tell me its too late  
Cause I've relied on my illusion  
to keep me warm at night  
and I've denied in my capacity to love  
but I am willing to give up this fight **

Been up all night drinking to drown my sorrows down  
But nothing seems to help me since you've gone away  
Im so tired of this town where every tongue is wagging  
When every back is turned  
Theyre telling secrets that should never be revealed  
Theres nothing to be gained from this but disaster

Here's a good one  
Did you hear about my friend  
He's embarrassed to be seen now  
Cause we all know his sins

If I had the chance love  
I would not hesitate  
To tell you all things I never said before  
Don't tell me its too late  
Cause I've relied on my illusion  
to keep me warm at night  
and I've denied in my capacity to love  
But I am willing to give up this fight  
Oh I am willing to give up this fight

_

* * *

_

_Yuukigasped, her nightmare became true. Kousen's dog ears had a devilish point to them, his fangs were long and dripped over his lower lip, his claws were full of sticky maroon blood, and his eyes glazed an evil red. "Kousen." Kousen kneeled down and grabbed the front colar of her yukata and brought her face close to his. Yuuki could smell the flesh and blood blowing from Kousen's breath, _He has been eating humans

_"Tell me, are you Yuuki." Kousen growled._

_Yuuki's ears hurt to hear the raspy voice, "Yes." She boomed out, "I am Yuuki." _

_Kousen narrowed his eyes on her, "You are my mate that never loved me. Just felt sorry for a 'poor wolfdog" _

_"What are you talking about, Kousen. I l-"_

_"Don't you dare speak lies you wench," he backslapped her, letting his claws scratch her cheek_

_Yuuki endured the pain, and looked once again deep into Kousen's blood red eyes, _Kousen, I know your true self is inside there. Scratching to get out.

_"Kousen, I love you. And nothing can change it." Yuuki snapped, "I know the real Kousen is inside there. I know you are no human eating youkai."_

_Kousen curled his lips and hit her once again. "You will die in my arms if you do not fight back." _

_"I don't need to fight back." Yuuki smirked._

_Kousen growled, "Then die."_

* * *

Kousen memory replayed over and over again in his mind ever since he caugh conncincios. Yuuki was to upset to notice, Kousen's heart rate was increasing. Kousen slowly opened his eyes to a blury world. It took him a few seconds to get into full focus. He felt that his haori was off and a force was in the middle of his chest. He scented Yuuki, and her tears. _What's wrong with her, _Kousen wondered. "Yuuki?" he said but noticed that his voice was soar and very soft.

Yuuki's eye popped open by the soft voice of Kousen. She felt the pulse again, and it was normal. _Kousen,_ she lifted her head up and looked at his face. Her heart leapt when she saw the sight that was too good to be true, "Kousen...I thought you died on me."

Kousen's voice still felt sore, and he couldn't say anything. He tried to get up but his body felt sore. "Damn it" he whispered.

"Don't get up, you are still weak." Yuuki pushed him down to relax. She brushed more hair out of his eyes, "Sleep, it will be good for you."

Kousen sighed, there was no use argueing, and he did need the sleep. He stared at the celing, _So bored..._, he told himself over and over again until he fell asleep.

Yuuki stayed by his side, she never wanted to leave him alone again. After a while watching Kousen, she started to feel sleepy herself. She layed down with her head on Kousen's chest, and she let her droopy eyes take her to sleep.

A few hours later, Kousen's eyes popped open again, he felt Yuuki's sleeping body on him. He smiled and realized he felt a lot better than before. He slowly stood up, careful not to wake Yuuki. But alas, his task failed when Yuuki gave a stir and she woke up herself. "Well, good morning." Kousen smirked.

Yuuki looked up at him, and lifted her body to face him at eye length. "Good night actually, I think." She spied outside, it was almost dusk. "Yep, it's night." She turned her face back to him, "Well, I see you are well."

"Strong as before." Kousen smiled.

"Good."

Kousen smiled at her, until his words came back, _You will die in my arms if you do not fight back. _"Yuuki, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"When I was that human eating youkai. I never meant to hurt you in anyway."

"Kousen, you don't have to say sorry for that. I knew that was Tsumi making you say that." Yuuki stood up.

Kousen, with his full streanght back, stood by her, "Was Tsumi killed?"

"No, he flew away before we could get to him." Yuuki knew Kousen was going to be mad.

"Good, now I can personaly smash his head in for what he made me do to you and Miyuki and what he did to you." Kousen cracked his knuckles.

Yuuki smiled, "I am surprised you can remember what happened to you."

"Painful memmories they are. But I'm glad I remember them, no matter how painful they are. Makes me want revenge more." Kousen sighed, "What happened to Miyuki and Kiba. When Kiba saved Miyuki, they seemed like they were in a fight or something."

"Well, Kiba told Miyuki some stuff that meant that he never loved her and it was all a huge plan to get to Ayame when Kiba first met her. Kiba's father, Kuro, didn't let Kiba explain the whole thing and Miyuki turned a cold shoulder towards Kiba."

Kousen shrugged, then looked out the window, "Well, they don't seem like it now."

Yuuki looked at Kousen in a strange fasion, "What?"

"Look outside." Kousen smiled.

Yuuki spied outside and saw Miyuki leaning on Kiba's shoulder. "Well, it seems Miyuki did let Kiba have a second chance." She giggled, then leaned on Kousen's shoulder. "And I'm glad your back."

"I don't think I'm going to be leaving for a long time." Kousen let Yuuki's head lay in the curve of his neck and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "But Yuuki, we need to kill Tsumi."

_He just ruined a good moment, _Yuuki glared, "I guess so."

"We should leave as soon as possible." Kousen stated.

Again, Yuuki knew she had to agree. Their life was never to be in peace again until their enemy is killed once and for all. "We should go tell Miyuki and Kiba."

"And ruin their alone time?"

"Yep."

"Let's do it."

Yuuki and Kousen left the hut, and Miyuki and Kiba stood up instantly. "Well well Kousen, I see you are up and running." Miyuki smirked.

"And I see you two are back together," Yuuki smiled.

"Enough chit chat, down to work. We need to kill Tsumi as soon as possible." Kousen shouted out.

"So early?" a voice boomed.

Everybody knew the voice like they knew the back of their hand, "Tsumi." they all growled.

There was Tsumi in his human form again, with pale skin, black hair, black eyes, and maroon stripes on his cheeks. "I wanted to have more fun with you four."

"Well, Tsumi, your reign of terror has to end sometime." Kousen growled.

Miyuki and Kiba stepped forward, "Kousen, stay back. You need to rest just a bit longer. We will weaken him for ya."

"Does that have to do anything about me being a wolfdog." Kousen growled.

Miyuki glared back at her brother, "You should stop thinking that. You're my brother and I've lived with you for my whole life. If I wanted to see you dead because of your being of a wolfdog I would have done it when I first learned my first fighting move."

Kousen couldn't help but retreat for just a bit. "Fine."

"Kiba, come on." Miyuki motioned and KIba followed.

"Well, bring it on." Tsumi grinned.

Miyuki didn't have time for chit chat and leapt forward to take him head on. "Damn you." She shouted as she aimed for a punch. Tsumi got his block ready, but he found out it wasn't aimed for the place that he thought it was heading for. Miyuki smirked as she knew Tsumi fell in her trap allready and kicked Tsumi straight in the stomach.

Tsumi stepped back by the shock of the blow, his lungs empty of air. Before a few seconds, Tsumi gained his breath, "Is that the best you can do?"

Miyuki growled at the back of her throat. She lunged again and kicked at his legs. Tsumi jumped and punched Miyuki in the face. Before long, Kiba soon kicked Tsumi in the back and made Tsumi fall off his 'soapbox' he was about to talk on. "Don't you dare touch Miyuki in such a fasion."

Yuuki knew that it was no use standing there. She was the daughter of a youkai exterminator and a monk. She had to fight. So she unsheathed a katana her mother gave her and lept into battle.

Kousen watched as everybody fought, and he didn't. His hands were itching for a little violence they could cause. He had to enter the battle. Tsumi and the rest paused for just a moment. Tsumi spied Kousen, "Did I ever tell you, that I was the one who killed her mother."

Kousen gasped at this, "What."

"I killed your mother just before she was about to give birth to you. She was a wolfdog like yourself, and I wanted to marry her mother. If I did marry her mother, then she would have been a wolf raven youkai. So would you. You know wolf ravens are accepted into the tribe as much as any wolf."

"I don't give a damn about that acceptance stuff. All I care about now, after you told me, is the revenge for Kiba, Miyuki, Yuuki, Ayame, my father, and my mother. I bet if you never came into our lives then we would have a happier life." Kousen felt a angst rise over him, and he noticed it was nighttime. And the just-about-full moon rose in the sky. He swore the moon wasn't bright once more, and two stars, that were by the moon for a while, were gone. And he knew what that meant

"What are you going to do about it!"

_Mother, Father, please give me the strenght I need to defeat him._ Kousen pleaded. Everybody stared at Kousen and Tsumi during their conversatons, until now. They all stared at Kousen. Kousen didn't know it, but behind him were two ghostly figures. Kousen spied behind him and saw them both. And he smiled.

The two were his own mother and father. Kouga and Akuma stood their, "Hello Kousen." Kouga smiled.

Kousen didn't want to say anything, and he couldn't. Akuma and Kouga instantly held on to their son's shoulders. Kousen gasped, and he felt a sense of strenght he never knew before. His mother and father were giving him strenghth. Kousen felt the power of both of them. Yuuki gasped at him, his body glowed like the moon itself. Kousen stared at Tsumi finally with new eyes, eyes that were an electrict blue. His white hair was whiter than new-fallen snow. And his glare sent a chill right through you.

Tsumi couldn't stop staring at Kousen, and didn't get a chance when Kousen lifted his right palm, and a shot of bright white flashed from the palm. Tsumi was caught in the light. The raven screamed in a defeat of terror and was dissolved into nothingness. Kousen dropped his palm to stop the flash.

Kouga and Akuma both let go of their son to set him free of the power. Kousen caught breath for a bit, before facing his parents. "Hello mother, hello father."

"Hey" Kouga ruffled Kousen's hair. "Hello Miyuki." Kouga waved to his daughter.

Kousen kept on staring at Akuma, "Mother, why did-"

"We wanted as much revenge as you did. No doubt about that." Akuma smirked, "Your father just wanted to tag along." she rolled her eyes.

"You can't be the only one who gets to see the pups." Kouga growled.

Akuma again rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess we better get going."

"Your mother says hi Miyuki, she just couldn't make it. She wished she did but she had something to do." Kouga mentioned to Miyuki. "Kiba, you take good care of her you hear? Or I'm going to have to tear your head off and take out your stomach through your neck."

Miyuki giggled, _there's the original over-protective father meeting his duaghter's mate._

Kiba gulped, "Don't worry sir, I will take care of her."

"You too Yuuki. Keep Kousen out of trouble" Akuma smirked.

"I'll be sure to." Yuuki waved.

Kousen stared at his mother slowly walk away with his father, and he felt it again. He couldn't stop himself and ran towards his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you mother."

Akuma turned her head, and smiled. She slowly attempted to turn her body around and grasp him in his arms again. "Don't worry Kousen, if you need me, I will be at the moon." She brushed his hair between the dog ears.

Kousen slowly tore apart and smiled to his father too, "I'm sorry father, for accusing you of hating me and all that stuff. I love you father."

Kouga nodded, "All is forgiven. If you need me, I will be with your mother."

Kouga speed off into the sky, Akuma glanced back at her son, _I'm so proud of you, Kousen. _She smiled and left for the sky as well.

* * *

**Akuma: is it the onion, or did this chapter make me cry at the ending of this chapter while writing this chapter. I've got to admit, it has to be one of my favorite chapters ever. Now, don't go anywhere. Because, our adventure ends in the next chapter. Hard to believe after almost 3 months, our adventure with Kousen, Yuuki, Kiba, and Miyuki will end. Maybe, if I don't think of a sequel (hint, hint).**


	27. Grip!

**Akuma: This song is Grip! by Every Little Thing. It is known to be the fourth opening song to InuYasha. I love this song too. The Japanese is in Bold, the English Lyrics are in Bold Italic and the english and Japanese version is going to be splitted by all those bar thingies...because I think they should so you don't get confused. Got it. Anyway, our adventure turns to an ending. I tried my best to make it a hit, but then again, I don't know what you guys like. If you don't like the story, then why are you reading this anyway? So I guess you think the story is good, but sometimes I hate the endings of animes. So I don't want to dissapoint you at all. Also, if you all remember the first chapter, then this chapter is going to be soo alike. Well not all of it. Most of it.**

**Chapter 27: Grip!**

* * *

Yuuki sat on top of the hill looking down at the river. She leaned back until her back was pressed against a tree, _How do I tell him_, she sighed and closed her eyes as she let the sun seep through the branches and onto her face. It was a few days after they all killed Tsumi, and everything was going fine. She smiled as she thought of the first time Kousen and her met. But her happiness fadded when she felt her ab again. She just went to the healer of the nearest wolf tribe to see what was wrong with her stomach and why she was puking. Miyuki had the same thing happen to her and they went there together and found out together. 

"Did you tell him yet" a womans voice came out of no where.

Yuuki stood up straight and gasped to the surprise of the voice and popped open her eyes to see Miyuki, "no not yet"

"Me neither" she sighed as she sat down next to her.

"I am just worried how he will react" Yuuki again sighed.

"They will figure it out sooner or later, it is gonna be best if it's sooner."

"Figure out what" two men's voice questioned.

Yuuki and Miyuki both jumped a bit and stared at the man, it was Kousen and Kiba.

"What are you two hiding," the Kousen folded his arms and stared at his sister and mate.

Miyuki turned her head slowly to Yuuki and they could both tell, they had to say it NOW.

They both stood up and walked slowly towards themm. Miyuki's emerald eyes met Kiba's amber ones. Yuuki did the same to Kousen. They could see in their eyes, questioning and confusion. Miyuki took Kiba's hand and gently wrapped her own around it, and Yuuki did the same to Kousen.

"Kousen," Yuuki began.

Miyuki knew what to say as well, "You know we've been sick for a while now"

"we went to a healer and found out it was much more serious than we thought."

The wolf boy's eyes popped open_, Serious? _

"Kousen..." whispered Yuuki and she stared at the ground, her teeth clenched.

_Serious? How serious, like death serious?_ Kousen stared at her, holding his breath.

Kiba was paralized, "yes...Miyuki."

The two couldn't hold it any longer, "WE'RE PREGNANT"

Kousen's and Kiba's eyes widened as his mouth dropped, "YOU'RE WHAT" Miyuki and Yuuki backed off just a bit to let Kousen and Kiba calm down calmed down a bit, "for how long" they asked in unison.

"the healer said it has been a few weeks. This is our first month" Miyuki explained.

"All through that battle, we had a living creature inside us

"Wait Yuuki, what if when Tsumi raped you...it.."

Yuuki sighed, "The healer was wise enough to tell me it was a wolf dog hanyou.

Kousen took a moment to think about it, _Pregnant, two months after marriage that's sick. I think it was two months, its hard to get these things straight because of that damn Tsumi. It's like being that Yuuki's father. But still, I've always thought what it would be like to have children, maybe it won't be THAT bad.._ Kousen smiled and hugged Yuuki.

Kiba held Miyuki in his arms

Miyuki and Yuuki sighed, they both knew that it was gonna be okay.

Kousen brushed her hair, then frowned, _wolfdog hanyou? That's even worse than me. Not only does he get pushed around for being a wolf dog, but also for being a hanyou._

Yuuki could sense what he was thinking, "Don't worry Kousen. I bet you're daughter is going to live through it."

"Woah woah, what." Kousen tore from Yuuki's grasp, "Don't you mean our son."

"Why would I want another Kousen running around, it's going to be a daughter."

"I bet anything mine's going to be a boy." Miyuki smirked as she slowly tore from Kiba's grasp

Kiba rolled his eyes, "It's going to be a girl."

"Girl, keh. Whatever." Kousen snuffed.

A woman's voice went over the plain, "How about you all stop fighting and wait the results."

Kousen and Yuuki knew the voices from recent past and smile, "Hey Satsuki, hey Sesshoumaru."

"HEY UNCLE SESSHOUMARU AND AUNT SATSUKI"

Kiba looked towards Miyuki, "who."

"Well, I'm not actually blood-related to them. But they are Kousen's aunt and uncle. Sesshoumaru is the one with white hair and Satsuki is the one with black hair." Miyuki pointed out.

Kiba was sorta getting the explaination now. Yuuki spotted a bundle in Satsuki's hands. Kousen scented it. "Hey, Satsuki, who is that."

Satsuki stepped forward and smiled, "This is Kousen." she lied

"But I'm Kousen." Kousen growled.

_Well, we know he get's his intelligence from his Uncle Inuyasha. _"No, I named my child after you."

Everybody stared at the child, it had white hair with black eyes that stared off into the distance like his father's. It was a wolf dog youkai of course, since his mother was a wolf and his father was a dog, with black dog ears and a black wolf's tail. "Well, if that kid is named after me, then I bet he will achieve great in life." Kousen stood on his soapbox to give a speech.

Satsuki had to bring out the hook, "You know I was just kidding, Kousen. I actually named him Houshou."

"Houshou?"

"Akuma said it was the name of the monk that saved her life one time when she was very young. The monk took her in for a bit so she wanted to name her first son after him. But she knew the battles you were going to go though, Kousen, so she named you battle." Satsuki brushed a few hairs out of Houshou's eyes.

Yuuki waggled a finger in front of Houshou's face, "And you named him Houshou why?"

"It was for your mother, Kousen." Sesshoumaru spoke.

Satsuki rolled her eyes, "Mr. Grumpy is still upset over his sister's death. Face it, Sesshoumaru, it's been years since her death. Get over it."

Sesshoumaru growled, "I, Sesshoumaru, am not upset. I understand that death happens."

Satsuki rolled her eyes and returned to Yuuki and Kousen, "And I heard you and Miyuki are bearing young."

Miyuki smirked, "Give Kiba and Kousen all the thanks for that."

"keh..." Satsuki sighed as she ruffled Houshou's hair.

Kousen knew that Tsumi was dead and their future was set to a happy setting. He wrapped his arm around Yuuki's shoulder and let her head rest in the curve of his neck. Kiba followed with Miyuki.

Kousen gleamed up at the sun, unaware that three spirits were watching them from the trees_, LIfe is good once again,_ he whispered in his mind.

A wolfdog youkai spirit named Akuma, a wolf youkai woman named Ayame, and a wolf youkai man named Kouga.

_Kousen, I wish I was there to see you grow up. But you still turned into the man I expected you to be. _Akuma smiled.

Ayame stared at her daughter, _Well, she couldn't have chosen a better mate._

_I wonder what those two are thinking of._ Kouga stared at Akuma and Ayame.

_Thank you, mother. _Kousen smiled, _thank you for helping me believe it's not so bad being a wolfdog. I will have to teach Houshou and our new SON about it someday. _The three couples, all either having a offspring or waiting for one, staring into the forest where the spirits stare back at them. _Time to face, the world of parenting._

**Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo**

**Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda**

**Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku**

**Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai**

* * *

_**Scattered about are seven purple stars**_

_**Thoughts are brought together by each, crushing our cry out for love**_

_**Unable to escape from it, we cling to our dreams**_

_**We won't lose anymore to the everyday trickery**_

**

* * *

**

**Mezameyou kono shunkan wo**

**Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou**

**Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou**

**Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'!**

**Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**

* * *

_**Wake up right now**_

_**Soon we seem to be surrounded**_

_**By the REAL world choking us**_

_**Your important person...is who?**_

_**In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing**_

_**Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way**_

* * *

**"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda**

**Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?**

**Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo**

**Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai**

**Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou**

* * *

_**"Without regret" we advanced to our detination**_

_**Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?**_

_**Afterall now, yet I still don't understand**_

_**In the future you start to change; don't falter**_

_**That's life's essence**_

* * *

**Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga**

**Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'**

**Tsuyoku negaeba ii**

**Honmono ni nareru hi made**

**Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou**

* * *

_**We're living just barely, we sent our answer**_

_**Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression**_

_**But it's a powerful hope**_

_**Until that day you become the real thing**_

_**In this cruel world, love's bud will probably be smashed**_

_**Touch and seize it, we now we engrave it firmly**_

* * *

**Mezameyou kono shunkan wo**

**Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou**

**Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou**

**Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'!**

**Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**

* * *

_**Wake up right now**_

_**Soon we seem to be surrounded**_

_**By the REAL world choking us**_

_**Your important person...is who?**_

_**In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing**_

_**Touch and seize it, now let's precisely walk this way**_

* * *

**Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**

* * *

_**In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way**_

**

* * *

**

**Akuma:Gah, lots of lines.Is that an ending, or is that a whole bunch of crap. Now I can see why most anime writers can't make a good ending. Now, I shall switch this story from in progress, to compleate. this is why I never wanted to work on this story much. Cause I knew it was going to end someday.**

**Ayame: Where is that Kuro. I'm going to tear his head off and feed it to the wolves.**

**Akuma: uhh, Ayame**

**Ayame: After what he did with Miyuki and Kiba, I should tear his head off.**

**Kuro: Hey, she made me do it (points to Akuma) she's the author.**

**Ayame: there you are. (walks over to Kuro.)**

**Akuma: (hear huge punches in the back ground.) Well, that's that. Unless you want a sequel (wink, wink) (clears throat, and clears it again) (wink, wink) Okay I give up. Sayanora and Arigato. I wish I could write more of Kousen's and Yuuki's and Miyuki's and Kiba's adventures. (wink, wink)(clears throat) No, what makes you think I am sick. I just have something in my eye, and my throat**

**Kouga: Hey there.**

**Akuma: hey Kouga (drools) hey look Ayame...Kouga is here**

**Ayame: (still punching Kuro) hey Kouga**


End file.
